


The Right Kind Of Love

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Jung Chanwoo, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Developing Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hanbin/Kim Jiwon, Minor Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Junhoe tried. He really did.But apparently, he wasn't enough.Junhoe isn't open about his romantic attraction. His parents won't accept it. But when a guy he likes asks him out - he can't help but accept it. Only to get hurt.Jinhwan likes Junhoe. But Junhoe is scared of trusting a relationship again.Will they be able to work it out?
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> New Junhwan story. I hope you'd like it

**Junhoe's POV**

I remember my first heartbreak a bit too well. Especially since it happened only a month ago.  
And he took my firsts together with every little feeling of trust I had in me.  
My first crush.My first kiss.  
The first time I felt ever so slightly okay with myself. He took everything.

But although I hate him for it, a little part of me doesn't blame him.

 _"You know you deserve it,"_ It told me.

And maybe I did. Maybe this is what I deserve for trying to do something so disgusting like dating another guy.

My parents were against same-sex relationships. It wasn't something we talked about at home.  
But I've known since I was young that I'm not like everyone. I'm like those horrible people my parents always complain about, and I knew better than to say something.

Pretending was easy during grade school. Nobody is expecting you to have girl friends or to be in a relationship with one. And I even made friends with guys and felt completely comfortable with that.  
But for middle school, I moved to a different school, and everything became more and more difficult.   
The little kids grew up and some turned into quite good looking guys.

It was a lot easier to develop a crush on someone and being too close to others made me feel pretty uncomfortable.

By the second year of high school, I was pretty popular with the girls, but I've never dated any one of them. And I had a friend I was close enough with.   
His name was Jung Chanwoo and from what he told me he was trying to be an actor.

So we spent time after school doing homework and then I helped him practice for little roles he got.  
It's been this way for 3 years now and he might get an actual big role soon. And I...

Well, I was more interested in poetry and guitar. I was passing school by luck and I only hoped to graduate.  
I did find myself thinking some guys were cute or good looking. But I've been trying so hard to push any thought about it away that I never did anything about it.

Until he approached me.   
He was pretty new at school. Moved only two years ago from the states.   
I don't think I've seen anyone like him around this school before. He was kinda nervous but knew how to stand for himself.

Bullies picked on him at first, but that's before finding out just how strong he is. I was surprised myself.   
I was even more surprised when he approached me.   
I was surprised when he offered to be friends.   
And I was surprised when he asked me out. I never came out.

Not even Chanwoo knew that I'm into guys. I was scared to admit that to myself.   
But there was that guy, who likes me, whom I liked too...  
And he asked me out. How can I say no to something like this?

_"I... I.. Wow. Yeah..." Was what I told him. "Bu-But... I'm not... I'm not out. Is it okay if we'll keep it... Quiet?"_

I still remember what he told me when I asked him that.

_"Don't worry," he smiled at me. "You can take your time. I'm okay with that."_

Then **why**? Why did he do that?  
Why did he lie?  
Why did I have to find out he's been dating someone else behind my back?  
I felt so betrayed when I found out.   
  
Well... It's not like he actually tried to hide it. I found him making out with another guy in the toilet when I excused myself from class.  
The other guy looked confused. He looked like he's feeling guilty.

_"It's not going to work. Sorry..."_

Sorry.   
As if that word is going to fix anything.  
As if by saying that, he's going to make everything which happened between us alright.

Nothing is going to be alright.   
It was a mistake dating him in the first place.   
It was a mistake trying to date anyone to begin with.

Sorry doesn't help.

I blamed myself for a while.   
I wasn't ready to date. I wasn't ready to admit that part of me that actually likes guys. He said he was okay with that...

But I guess he wasn't.

* * *

"Hey," I was greeted by Chanwoo as he sat next to me. "I texted you."

I looked at him. "Didn't notice."

I barely bothered to check my messages.   
It only made me check **his** messages too, reminding me just what an idiot I was to trust him. But I couldn't find it in me to delete them either. I'm simply pathetic.

"I got the role."

"The one you were preparing for?" I frowned, trying to remember exactly what role he's talking about.

"Yes, you ass." He hit me. "And I wanted to know if you're free this weekend. I want to treat you for helping me."

"I didn't really help." I shook my head. But I really won't be the one to say no to free food.   
Though I barely had any motivation to do anything for the past month.

"Great," Chanwoo smiled. "I'll pick you up."

I simply nodded at that and looked at the teacher who walked into the classroom.  
Chanwoo and I didn't really mind the silence between us. I mostly let him do the talking and kept quiet. He didn't try to push me or ask too much.  
He did once find my poem notebook and asked me what kind of poetry I like and how come an impatient and noisy guy like me is even into poetry to begin with.

I didn't always like it. Literature classes at school were horrible. But... Poetry was something different.   
Not those boring things we studied at school.   
And it helped me express my feelings when I couldn't.

Needless to say, my notebook has now torn pages and many stained ones from me writing how shitty I feel while crying. 

"I'm picking you up, don't forget," Chanwoo told me when we walked towards the school gate.

I nodded. "I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Junhoe's POV**

I didn't want to get out of bed. Then again, I almost never wanted to get out of bed.   
But I promised Chanwoo we'll meet. And I still had homework to complete.

"Hey girl," I hummed softly, gently petting the little dog who jumped on my bed.  
She got closer to me and licked my face, causing me to chuckle. At least I could count on her for comfort. Getting her was the only best thing that happened to me and that's the only thing I'm actually grateful to my parents for.

I stayed in bed for 20 more minutes before I managed to drag myself out of bed and go to the bathroom before walking downstairs for breakfast.  
Dad was at work and mom left a note she's with friends. So I'm alone. Again.

"Not something I'm not used to..." I mumbled to myself.   
Well, not completely alone.

Chanwoo picked me up around the evening and called me to get out.   
So I made sure I got everything I needed before locking the door and making my way to his car.

"Hey," he greeted me when I got into the car.

"Hey," I nodded and Chanwoo started driving.

Again, the silence between us was pretty comfortable. We didn't feel like we're forced to talk and if Chanwoo wanted to say something he just said that.

"So, are you excited?" I asked while we looked at our menus.

"About the role?" Chanwoo hummed. "Yeah, you can say so. It's one of my biggest ones so far. I heard there's going to be a new actor as my co-star as well."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you know who that is?"

"Nah. I'll get to meet him in two weeks."

I nodded and we decided to order.  
  
I looked back at Chanwoo who looked at his phone before showing me something. "What's that?"

"It's my schedule for the next few months," he complained. "It's going to be **so** busy."

"I'm sure you'll be good." I hummed, looking at the waitress who got back with our food.   
Finally.

"Wow. It's rare to hear you trying to comfort me." Chanwoo joked and I hit him.   
Obviously, I wasn't complimenting people too often.  
But I've known Chanwoo for 3 years. I've seen him act and even came with him for a few filming sessions he was worried about. And I know he's a really good actor.  
He got the lead role just now.   
So it was really more stating a fact than a compliment or a way to calm him down.

We ate for a few hours.   
I let Chanwoo talk about his role and the plot of the series he got, only jumping every once in a while to ask questions. He looked really excited about it.

I can't blame him. He was talking about this role since the end of last year. I knew it's something important to him. And I'm honestly happy for him he managed to get accepted.

"Thanks," I said when Chanwoo dropped me off back in my place.

He shrugged. "You seem down recently. I thought taking you out might help."

I frowned at that.   
Was I really that obvious about this whole stupid break up thing?

"Good night, June. See you at school." Chanwoo smiled softly before I walked out of his car.

I guess I was.

"I'm home," I said when I walked in, not really expecting anyone to greet me but Bbangdaeng.  
But instead, I saw my mom sitting on the couch, looking a bit troubled.

"Mom?" I asked, taking off my shoes.

"Sweetie," she smiled at me. "Did you have a good time with Chanwoo?"

"Yeah, I guess..." I said. "Is everything okay?"

She looked off. Really off. It felt like there's something she wants to tell me. "Junhoe... I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Bbangdeang ran out..."

Ran out? What? Why? When?  
Why didn't she tell me that earlier? Why is she sitting here instead of looking for her?

"Mom, what- when-"

"Your dad tried looking for her but he couldn't..." She said in a soft and worried tone I never heard her use before. "Sweetie, I'm really-"

"I'm going to look for her." I decided.

"Wait-"

"I'm going." I wore my shoes and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

Bbangdaeng means a lot to me.   
I got her when she was a puppy and since she was the only one keeping me company.

Dad was a really successful CEO.   
Mom was enjoying her comfortable life.   
Each of them was busy with his own life and when I understood I have no place in it...  
This little dog was the only thing that kept me company and comforted me when my parents didn't.

She always was with me.   
How could my parents just let her run away? 

* * *

I sighed deeply, dropping myself on a bench.  
I couldn't find her. I've been walking and running around for two hours and I still didn't find her.  
Why does life keep throwing shit on me?

My mom called me a few times but I ignored her.  
I texted Chanwoo to ask if he saw my dog and he offered to go around the neighborhood together.  
It was pretty late and I didn't want to burden him so I just texted _'Thanks, it's okay'_.

I put my phone away, groaning in frustration before looking around the park. I really hope she's okay...  
She never ran away before. Even when we left the door open. She didn't escape.  
So why now?

On Monday nothing really changed.  
Even after I spent the weekend trying to look for Bbangddang and I couldn't find her. At all.

"Hey, June," I heard a voice a bit too familiar and looked at my side only to see Jiwon standing there.  
I decided to ignore him and closed my locker and turned to walk to my class. As if I'm going to talk with him now. I had more important things to worry about.

Chanwoo helped too and I felt bad that he focused on that rather than preparing for the role.  
We spent three hours walking around in hopes to find her in a bush or beneath a car or anything like that. I really hope she's okay...

"Uh, hey," I heard a voice, so I turned back just to see a shorter guy looking at me, looking a bit hesitant.

Didn't I see him before?

"Koo Junhoe, right?"

I nodded. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm Kim Jinhwan. We have a few classes together." He introduced himself, looking a bit surprised.

Well, I don't remember everyone.  
But...Kim Jinhwan? Didn't I hear that name before? Many guys talk about how cute and good looking he is, and I couldn't argue.  
But the last thing I needed was to look at another guy.  
I don't want to make a mistake again.

"I was wondering if you own a dog by chance?" Jinhwan said. "I've been asking around and I heard you have one."

"Yeah, why?"

Jinhwan showed me his phone where he had a picture of a small white dog that looked exactly like mine.  
"I found the poor thing close to my house yesterday. I didn't know who she belongs to, but my neighbors said she isn't theirs."

Wait...  
This guy has my dog? Really?

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine," Jinhwan promised. "She was just a bit scared but I gave her water and some food. So, she's yours?"

I did lose her. And I still didn't find where she went to.  
If this guy really has my dog...

"You can come over after school with me if you want." Jinhwan hummed, putting his phone away. "I'll see you later then."

Wait, what? Walk home with this guy?  
This is just going to be a really awkward walk. I know that already.  
Before I could even respond, Jinhwan waved goodbye at me and walked away, leaving me behind to try and process what just happened.

"So... Kim Jinhwan is flirting with you now?" I felt an arm around me.

I rolled my eyes, giving Chanwoo a look.  
"First, disgusting," I said though I didn't really mean it. "Second, he found my dog apparently."

"Okay, I can't believe you just called Kim Jinhwan disgusting." Chanwoo frowned. "It's fucking Kim Jinhwan."

"Leave your thoughts to yourself." I started walking away. Chanwoo quickly joined to catch up with me

"Wait, you said he found her?"

"Apparently," I nodded. "He said I can come over today..."

"Damn. You're one lucky guy."

"Again, shut up."

I honestly didn't mind who Chanwoo was attracted to or what he thought about other guys. But I've been trying really hard to push my own thoughts away for years...  
I'm not going to let Chanwoo or some guy ruin that.

So after school, I waited for this guy next to the school gates.  
I looked away when I saw Jiwon, luckily it didn't seem he noticed me and walked away with his new boyfriend.

"Ready to go?" I jumped as I heard a voice, seeing Jinhwan.

"Ah, yeah..."

He nodded and started to walk so I followed him.  
I was right, it felt really awkward since we both were keeping quiet. I mean, what do we already have to talk about?  
He's just a guy in school that found my dog.

I looked at him once in a while, noticing he looked a bit... nervous?  
What does he have to be nervous about?

"Hey um... is everything okay?" I decided to ask eventually.

It made him jump, looks like I disturbed his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine." He hurried to say.

I'm not buying it but honestly, I don't care, I simply want my dog back.

  
"Bbangdeang!" I said in relief once I finally saw her, picking her up to hug and kiss her.  
God, I'm so glad she's safe. I can't believe my parents just let her escape like this.

She in return licked my face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, I guess it's her," Jinhwan said and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I've been looking around for her like crazy." I sighed, looking at the little ball of fur again. "Thank you... I guess... For taking care of her."

"Don't mention it." He shook his head and scratched behind her ear. "She's adorable."

Bbangdaeng moved her hand to sniff Jinhwan's hand before licking it, causing him to chuckle.  
She and Chanwoo don't really get along, yet it looks like she managed to become friends with this guy quite easily. That's... New I guess.

"Umm... If there's anything I can do to pay you back for it..."  
I don't think there was much I can do. But he did find my dog. And she means a lot to me. So, I should pay him back, no?

I think I could notice pink blush over his cheeks, but I was probably imagining that.  
"Oh... um... y-you really d-don't have to."

"But I want to. She means the world to me."

"Okay... um... how about you treat me to lunch?" He asked as he patted the little dog. "I'm... free on Saturday."

Lunch? Really?  
Well, it's the least I can do.

"Yeah... Sure." I said, reaching for my phone with one hand to give it to Jinhwan. "Put your number in so we'll schedule later."

He looked a bit surprised but nodded, taking my phone to put his number in. I put my phone back in my pocket and then at the dog in my arms.  
"Let's go back home?" I smiled softly at her. "Thanks, again."

Jinhwan nodded. "It's no problem. Really."  
He walked me to the door and waved goodbye before I walked away.  
  


Only halfway back home I started thinking about what he told me and frowned. He...  
Kim Jinhwan didn't just ask me on a date, did he?

"Shit..." I mumbled.  
No, maybe I'm just overthinking it. I'll see how this lunch will go, and if he really thinks it's a date I'll make sure he'll understand it's not. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Jinhwan's POV**

I looked at myself as I got ready.  
The weekend took too long to come and I was waiting impatiently for Saturday. Junhoe and I agreed on a small cafe close to us both and we agreed to meet there.   
Now I just need to make sure I'm not late.

Koo Junhoe...  
I think I was having a crush on him for a few months now, but I never had the courage to even go to him. And like I thought, he doesn't even know who I am.

This week I got the chance to talk with him more than I ever could just because of the luck of me finding his dog. Honestly, I don't even know if he's into guys. He seems to be quite popular with the girls but never dated one.

I just... I want to get to know him better at least.

  
I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down myself before walking out of my house.

"It's going to be okay..." I told myself and walked out of the house to make my way to the cafe.  
I tried looking as nice as I could, my friend Yunhyeong helped me. He also tried to calm me down the entire week.  
He knows just how much I'm crushing over Junhoe and I was really nervous about this lunch as much as he was nervous about his acting.

But if I didn't have him to calm me, I think I wouldn't even dare to go out on this lunch.

When I walked into the cafe, I could see Junhoe was already there.  
Shit. I'm not late, am I? I made sure to get out earlier.

When he noticed me, Junhoe waved at me. So I took another deep breath and walked to him.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey." He said back.

"So... how is your dog?"

"She's fine. I'm spoiling her rotten as usual." He said amused.

"That's good." I chuckled.

God, I really don't know what to do with myself right now.

A waitress handed us the menus and I couldn't help but peek at him as he was focused on it.

Junhoe really was a handsome guy, and although I promised myself I won't be nervous - I felt really nervous right now.

"You said we have classes together," Junhoe suddenly spoke, not looking up from the menu.

"Oh...yeah. We go to literature, English, math, and another subject."  
I just forgot because I usually spend my time staring at him.

"I see." He simply said.

I bit my lower lip, what am I supposed to say? Maybe start talking about interests or hobbies?  
"So, um... do you have any hobbies?" I asked him, clearing my throat. "I... like reading books and I guess also poetry sometimes..."

God, how awkward can I be?  
I just told my crush I'm a bookworm which also likes poetry. It makes me sound like an old guy.  
This is a disaster. I shouldn't have suggested we have lunch together.

"Really?" Junhoe frowned. "Funny. I don't know many guys who like poetry."

And I have no idea how, but we started talking about our favorite books, poems, and writers.  
I also told him I'm in Japanese class and apparently so was he. I guess that's the class I forgot earlier.  
We also started to talk about favorite movies and shows. I honestly didn't know we have so much in common.

Then he told me he also plays the guitar. God, can it get better?  
My crush turns out to be the guy of my dreams.

 _"Keep it together, Kim Jinhwan."_ I scolded myself, trying to focus on the food rather than on Junhoe's face.

I don't even know if I'm Junhoe's type. But... how do I even ask that?  
If I ask him if he's dating someone, it's clear that I'm interested.  
I am enjoying this day so much, I don't want to ruin it by saying something stupid.

"Wow... we really have a lot in common," I noted amused. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Of what?" Junhoe chuckled.

"The person you're dating..."

His smile faded.  
"I... Jinhwan, you're a nice guy and I thought there's a chance that you think of it more than just lunch... so I guess I should say it now, I'm not into guys. I'm sorry."

Yeah. I should have seen that coming. I just didn't think I was that obvious about what I think.  
"I'm... I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." I smiled softly at him. "You don't need to apologize. With a guy like you... My chances never were too good." I chuckled. "So... It's... It's fine."

"You don't want a guy like me." He said.

After we finished eating I thanked him for lunch and made my way home.

I dropped myself on my bed and called Yunhyeong. He didn't even say something before I started to cry.

_'Jay?! What's wrong? What happened?'_

"It... It was stupid..." I sobbed into the phone. "I shouldn't have done that..."

_'Done what? Your lunch with Junhoe?'_

"He... He rejected me... It was so stupid to think he'd even be into guys!"

_'Jay... I'm so sorry..."_

"And the worst thing... h-he's perfect Yunhyeong..." I sobbed. "W-We have so much i-in common... he's my d-dream guy and he rejected me...!" I cried harder.

"He probably thinks I'm disgusting now..."

_'Jay! Stop that! If he thinks so then he's not even worth your time!'_

"I... I've been crushing on him for so long... I should have just kept quiet...!"

_'Jay... God, do you want me to come over? I'll bring your favorite food and we'll watch movies.'_

"Y-Yes..." I said as I tried to calm myself down but I only started crying again.

I'm so pathetic, what was I expecting?  
I'm a nobody to him. He doesn't even know me from our classes! A guy like Junhoe...   
I can never have a chance with him.

  
When Yunhyeong came, I was still crying in my bed, having a horrible headache.  
But he forced me to get up and wash my face while putting on a movie.

"It's okay Jay..." he said softly as he hugged me while we were watching a movie. "You deserve someone that'll make you happy, not a guy who makes you cry like that."

"It's my fault..."

"No, it's not. You have every right to confess your feelings." Yunhyeong brushed my hair. "If he's not into guys, he shouldn't be a jerk about that."

"Is there something wrong with me...?"

"Of course not! Don't even think about it. It's just a guy, Jay..."

"No. Any guy in our school is 'just a guy'." I whined. "Koo Junhoe is perfect..."

"He's not if he makes you cry like that. Just because he's a handsome guy who likes poetry and playing guitar, doesn't make him perfect."

"Yunhyeongie... I don't know what **your** standards are, but for me that's perfect!" I argued.

"He's taller. He's handsome. He likes animals. He likes the same things as me. We have so much in common and I just... I could talk with him for hours. He's everything I want in a guy... And I can't have him..."

I started sobbing again.  
I think I'll ask my parents not to go to school for a few days. I just can't face Junhoe right now...  
I'll tell my mom, she'll understand and convince dad.

"Jay..." Yunhyeong held me closer to himself. "I'd kick his ass for you."

I chuckled softly. "As if you can kick anyone's ass..."

"For you, I will." He said before sighing softly. "It's going to be okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first update!   
> I'd like to know what you guys think 😊
> 
> I still don't have an upload schedule, but I'd upload a new chapter on Monday 


	4. Chapter 4

**Junhoe's POV**

I felt guilty for rejecting Jinhwan like that. And I was a bit nervous to see him around school today.  
He smiled and said he understands but when we said goodbye to each other, I recognized the look he had in his eyes. I knew it too well because I remember that look that day I cried like a pathetic idiot in my bathroom.

I hurt him.   
Well, my rejection did.  
But I can't tell him the truth about why I rejected him. I barely know him. To say I'm not into guys is the easiest solution.

It looks like he has been liking me for a while. I don't know how serious it is, but I'm sure he'll forget about it.

But... I guess I was wrong. Because when I got to school, Jinhwan was nowhere to be found.   
I didn't see him in the hall. I didn't see him during literature. I was actually looking around for him but I didn't see him even once.

"You're Junhoe?" I closed my locker as I heard someone talking to me.  
I looked at the guy next to my locker, he was blonde and a bit shorter than me. And he looked a bit familiar.

"Yeah."

"I'm here to tell you you're a big jerk." He said annoyed.

I frowned at that. "I... What?"   
Did I do something to this guy?

"Jay didn't stop crying over the entire weekend. You could at least be a bit nicer to him."

"Look-"

"Honestly, he calls you 'perfect' and you are making him cry. Hurt him again and you'll be sorry for that." He said and walked away.

What the hell just happened?

"Dude, what did you do?" I noticed Chanwoo as he walked to my direction.

I sighed deeply.  
"It was Jinhwan's friend I guess. He's pissed because I hurt Jinhwan."

"And why did you hurt him?" Chanwoo asked confused.

"I... I guess he has a crush on me and I rejected him."

Looks like I really was wrong. His crush is much more serious than I thought.  
He was crying the entire weekend? Really? Why does he even like me?

"Really? Kim Jinhwan has a crush on you?" Chanwoo asked me a bit surprised.   
"Damn... And you rejected him. No sane guy, gay or straight will reject him. What's gotten into you?"

I sighed a bit annoyed at that.   
Obviously, you have to be crazy to reject Kim Jinhwan.

Honestly... I was enjoying my time with him. We had so much to talk about and had such a similar taste...  
But I already trusted a guy once. One I got along with quite well at first.   
And he cheated on me.

Not to say... My parents would never accept that. I can't do that.

"You should at least apologize," Chanwoo said. "You're not a jerk Junhoe."

"What do you want me to do exactly Chanwoo?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Buy him chocolate and flowers, go to his place, get on one knee, and beg his forgiveness?"

"Stop being a sarcastic idiot, this is serious. Just go to his place after school and apologize for being a jerk."

"I was trying to say it as gently as I could."

"And you still made the guy cry."

"It's not my fault-"

I stopped myself and sighed deeply.   
It's not my fault he developed a crush on me. But it's not his fault I rejected him.   
The guy I liked didn't even bother letting me know he doesn't want to date me anymore.

He didn't even apologize besides a meaningless 'sorry'. I don't want Jinhwan to feel like I did.  
"Fine. I'll apologize."

After school I started to walk to his place, hoping I remember the right way.  
I was there just once after all and it was last week.

I reached his house and sighed deeply before ringing the doorbell. A woman opened the door for me, looking a bit confused.

"Umm... is Kim Jinhwan's home? He... wasn't in school today."

His mom looked at me as she crossed her arms. "You must be Junhoe."

Shit. A parent crossing his arms can never be a good thing.  
"I... Yeah." I nodded. "I'm... Just... There's something I want to talk with him about..."

"About how you broke my precious baby's heart?"

What the fuck am I supposed to answer to this? I don't know how to deal with parents.   
Not to say, angry parents.

"Miss Kim... I... I didn't mean to hurt him. I came here to apologize..."

She didn't seem too convinced but sighed and let me in.  
"He's in his room upstairs, first door. Dare to make him cry again and I'll make your life miserable."

I didn't need to be told twice.  
I thanked her and took my shoes off, not wanting to annoy Jinhwan's mom even more, before making my way to his room.

I decided to knock, assuming this would be the polite thing to do.

"What is it, mo-" Jinhwan opened the door but stopped when he noticed me, looking surprised before his expression changed into an annoyed one.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Mom! Did you let him in?" He called.

"Yeah, she did." I decided to say. "Jinhwan, look... Your friend yelled at me and my own told me to apologize. So... Can we just... Talk?"

"Is that your way to start an apology? Saying your friend told you to apologize? I don't need your apology if it's not even because you wanted to apologize."

"No, it's nothing like that." I shook my head. "Five minutes. Just give me five minutes, okay?"

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "I'll give you two."

"Look, I understand I didn't reject you nicely. I can't blame you for having feelings. So I'm really sorry about that. I got hurt a while ago as well and I hurt you the same way. It wasn't right of me." I took a pause before continuing.   
"But... I meant what I told you. You really don't need a guy like me when you can probably do so much better."

Jinhwan sighed at that, giving me a look before looking away.   
Only now while waiting for him to say something I noticed just how effortlessly cute Jinhwan could look.  
He was wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt but I must say, it really complimented him. And he was even holding a plush.

Chanwoo is right, only someone crazy will reject a beautiful guy like Kim Jinhwan. But I'm clearly not the guy for him.  
How can I be when I'm trying so hard to be someone I'm not. I shouldn't even be checking him out now.  
I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about him. He shouldn't mean something to me.  
Not this way.  
  


"But... You're not a bad guy..." Jinhwan said quietly.

"Jinhwan, I'm really sorry. It's honestly not even because of you. I... We can be friends. I know it means nothing, especially after I hurt you. But dating... No matter with who, is not something I even have in mind right now."

He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "You actually have the audacity to ask to be just friends. Just wow..."

"Jinhwan-"

"Have you ever liked someone? How would you feel if you really like someone and he would ask to be just friends after rejecting you?"

I looked at him. It would suck.   
But I wish Jiwon had at least the nerve to come and apologize to me instead of saying 'sorry' right after making out with someone else.  
Being friends with him wouldn't even sound that bad. If he broke up with me properly instead of going behind my back like that.

I've told him it'd take me time.   
I knew having a relationship I'm uncomfortable in will be difficult for me. I should have just said no.  
And that's exactly what I'm doing now. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake because of a crush.

"I can't expect the person I like to return my feelings..." I said quietly. "If I feel comfortable enough with that... Becoming friends is not such a horrible option."

I sighed, reaching for my bag to take a small box from there.  
Chanwoo actually dragged me to the shop next to our school so I'd buy Jinhwan a small chocolate box. As if it's going to help.

"Come to school. You shouldn't miss out because I'm a jerk. I'm really sorry I can't make it better."

Jinhwan took the box from me, looking a bit confused before he sighed.  
"I can't be your friend. It'll just hurt me more... I... had a crush on you for a few months now. And I was really excited about the weekend..."

I noticed tears starting to form in his eyes. He simply smiled as he hugged the plushie tighter.  
"I... I was so nervous I'd say something stupid... and then we started to get to know each other and... I was happy because I got your attention and then..." he started to sob.

"Like a pathetic idiot, I tried to confess. I know you said you're not into guys and you probably think I'm disgusting and pathetic so just go..."

I don't think he's disgusting. I don't care who is into who or what.   
But I'm disgusting.

I shouldn't like guys. I shouldn't be into Kim Jinhwan.   
And I shouldn't date him.

"If I thought so, I wouldn't come here to try and apologize." I sighed.

"You shouldn't feel shitty with yourself just because the guy you like is an asshole. Find someone better. I'm sorry." I apologized again and walked away.

"Wait," Jinhwan said as he walked after me. "take that stupid box with you." He handed me the box I gave him earlier, he was still sobbing but it looked like he's trying to calm down.

"If my dog would find it, she'd eat that. Just keep it or throw it." I said, trying really hard not to reach out to brush his hair.  
I really don't want to see him cry because of me like that. But it's better for him.

"Bye..." I said and walked away.

* * *

"You're an idiot, an asshole, and a jerk," Chanwoo told me the next day as I told him how my apology attempt went.

"Look, I tried." I sighed annoyed. "I'm not going to start explaining my reasons to strangers. If he hates me... Then it's only better like that. Now stop."

"Look at him." He said as Jinhwan walked in the hall with his friends. "How can you say no to that?"

I looked at him. It's hard, I'm not going to lie.   
It's even harder when he starts crying. But...

"Ask someone who is into him," I said. "I don't see you trying to hit on him."

"I already got someone in mind. We're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

I looked back at Jinhwan as he stopped walking and opened his locker, starting to laugh, probably from something one of his friends said. His smile is so cute...

_"Fuck. Stop that. Stop thinking about Kim Jinhwan!"_ I scolded myself, looking away.

I shouldn't be thinking about him.   
"I don't want a relationship and I'm not into guys. Stop that."

"Your face tells otherwise," Chanwoo said as he showed me his phone, the bastard took a picture of me while looking at Jinhwan.

"Fucking delete it."

"C'mon, what's the big dark secret of you not wanting to date?" Chanwoo asked, moving his phone away.

"We've been friends for nearly four years and while you know who I'm into, I don't know shit about you."

"I'm not into guys Chanwoo."

"That's a lie, you almost started drooling while looking at Jinhwan."

"I did not."

"I have photos to prove you're lying."

"I said fucking delete that!"

"Junhoe, c'mon," Chanwoo sighed. "Does it have anything to do with that guy who's not your friend anymore? You can tell me if something happened."

"Nothing happened Chanwoo."

"I call this bullshit." He argued. "You and he were good friends, you looked suspiciously happier and all of a sudden you're not friends anymore and you started to act depressed. I gave you space but I had enough, tell me the truth. Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't owe you an explanation-!"

"You don't." Chanwoo cut me. "But I thought we're friends. I want to help you but I can't if you keep acting like this. I'm not going to tell the whole world what happened, I just want to know what's wrong with you. You never share anything but enough is enough. We're going out after school today and if you dare to ditch I'll beat you up and leave. Now let's go to class, you ass."

I really thought of ditching when the school ended but I decided I don't want to get on Chanwoo's bad side so I waited outside his class for him. He noticed me instantly when he walked out of class and I followed him as he kept walking.   
It's too late to ditch now, isn't it?

  
  
Chanwoo ordered our food and when the waiter walked away he gave me a look.

"Start talking."

"Where do I even begin..." I sighed.

"The fucking beginning. Spill it."

I looked down at the table, trying to think.   
I've never told Chanwoo about my parents' views. Or about Jiwon. Or why I'm not dating. It felt like a lot and I just...

Telling someone would be admitting it.   
It'd be admitting the fact I'm into guys.   
It'd be admitting the fact my parents would probably never accept me.

It'd be admitting the fact Jiwon cheated on me as a real thing... And not just a terrible dream.

  
"I have the whole day," Chanwoo said after we were sitting in complete silence and even our food already arrived.

"I'm... It's complicated..." I mumbled.

"I'm waiting." He shrugged.

I looked at him before taking a deep breath. "Jiwon and I dated."

"Not shocked." He said and took a sip from his drink. "So what did he do?"

"I... I told him I'm not comfortable with coming out yet and he said he's okay with that. I liked him and I thought he liked me, but then I caught him cheating on me..."

"Wait, what?" Chanwoo frowned. "He cheated? On you?"

I chuckled bitterly. "Is it really that shocking? He probably got sick of hiding our relationship or the fact I was uncomfortable with quite a lot of things. It's not even dating."

"Yeah, but still...-"

"Forget it."

"And that's why you don't want to give Jinhwan a chance? He won't do that."

I looked at Chanwoo and shook my head. "No... That's not that... There's a reason why I'm not out."

"Which is...?"

"My parents. I was taught from a young age that people like me are sick. Disgusting. I don't think so. I don't think so about anyone. But I do judge myself a lot when I even dare look at a guy. And after the whole thing with Jiwon..."

Chanwoo sighed deeply.  
"So you made Jinhwan cry because your parents are idiots? Junhoe, don't give a single fuck and be with who you want. You don't have to tell them if you don't want to and I'm sure if you'll just explain it to Jinhwan he'll understand."

"Like how Jiwon understood?"

"They're not the same."

"How do you know? You don't know him."

"Because a guy who cries so much after you rejected him can't be an asshole like this Jiwon."

I sighed. "It's not that easy... Jinhwan deserves a good guy, don't you think? I can do nothing for him..."

"Then fucking try to be. He likes you a lot, at least give the poor guy a chance. Just explain him everything. Though, this time you're going to apologize I think you'd need flowers, chocolate and be down on one knee."

"What the fuck? I'm not doing that!"

"Jinhwan deserves a proper apology."

"I never said I'm going to date him."

"You are. It's cute you think you have a choice."

"Considering it's my feelings, yeah I have a fucking choice."

Chanwoo showed me those damn photos he took again.

"Your mouth keeps saying nonsense. Junhoe, it's Kim Jinhwan. Now forget your stupid parents and forget stupid Jiwon. This guy, Kim fucking Jinhwan told you he has a crush on you. Can you say no to him?"

I sighed as I thought about him. Can I?  
"Ugh... no."

"Of course you fucking can't. Even straight guys can't say no to him. I literally saw a few helping him pick his stuff after walking into him on purpose to bully him." Chanwoo put his phone away.

"So now you're going to come over and we'll plan how you're apologizing to him."

"Fine..." I sighed again, moving my hand across my hair.

To date Kim Jinhwan...   
It's not something I thought I'd ever do. Or any guy.  
Chanwoo is right. Jinhwan isn't Jiwon. But at the same time... I'm worried the same thing would happen this time as well.

  
  
"So what's your plan?" I asked Chanwoo as I dropped myself on his bed.

"Well, last time he didn't want the chocolates. I say flowers and a cute plushie, he looks like someone who likes cute things. And don't forget to dress nicely and put your hair up to show your forehead."

"Why am I trying too hard again?"

"Because Jinhwan deserves an apology. And this would be your way to explain everything to him."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes. You're crushing on him and he actually likes you."

"Okay," I sighed deeply. "What... But, what **if**... He'll reject me because of this?"

"He won't."

" **What if**?"

"Then he's no less than a jerk like you. But he won't. So stop."

"I'm not going down on one knee."

Chanwoo put a hand on my shoulder. "Junhoe, you don't have a choice."

"I'm not doing that, Chanwoo."

"Do you want the guy to cry?"

"No, but I don't want him to think I'm proposing!"

"You're doing that."

"Chanwoo-"

"Be a gentleman for once in your life. Jinhwan fucking deserves it."

I sighed annoyed. "Fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'd be uploading every Monday and Wednesday, so please look forward to it 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Jinhwan's POV**

"Coming!" I said as I heard the front door, opening it.

"Oh, it's you," I said annoyed when I saw it was Junhoe.  
We didn't talk at all and I've been doing my best to ignore him. Not like that was so easy, but I tried.  
So why the hell is he here now? I thought he told me everything he had to say.

I let out a small gasp when he suddenly pulled out a small bouquet of flowers and a plush.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked. What's gotten into him? Is he crazy?

"Look, Chanwoo told me to get on one knee and we both know it's ridiculous," Junhoe spoke. "So please accept my peace offering and let me try again?"

I looked at him, crossing my arms while trying to look upset but I can't say a part of me didn't think he looked completely handsome with his hair up and kinda apologetic look on his face.  
Damn this guy and his handsome genes!

"I'm here to apologize properly this time," Junhoe said when I didn't say a word. "Just... Please give me a chance I can explain myself..."

Explain himself?   
He means the fact he literally rejected me twice for no good reason? Well, besides saying he's not into guys.

"What's left to explain?" I asked, looking down. "You said you're not into me... Or guys..."

"I know I probably fucked up last time. Now I want to do it properly... Please? I'll even take just a minute. I really don't want you to get the wrong idea..."

I looked at Junhoe. He brought freaking flowers and a plush.  
Not to say it looks like he's actually trying. And unlike some guys, he's not trying to get into my pants but apologize.

"Okay... You can come in." I said and took the flowers and the dolphin plush from him.  
I walked inside the kitchen to fill water in a vase for the flowers before walking back to the living room, hugging the plush.

"My parents aren't home so we can talk here. Sit on the couch."

He nodded and sat down.  
I must be stupid to give Koo Junhoe another chance after spending two weeks crying and feeling shitty because of him...

"Jinhwan... I'm sorry." He said, looking down as he held both his hands tightly. "I've been thinking a lot about how to say that... And it'd probably sound like a lame excuse..."

I looked at him, waiting.

"I... I'm not openly out." Junhoe mumbled, and I could notice his voice was shaking a little.  
"Being... Liking guys... Is something I grew up being told is a disgusting thing. And I was scared to know what would happen if I dare to say I like guys."

I frowned. "But... You told me..."

"I'm not openly out, remember?" Junhoe gave me a sad smile. "Pushing any thought about guys is something I've been doing for years now. But... There was a guy I liked. And he said he likes me too. He asked me out and when I told him I might be uncomfortable... He said he can wait. He couldn't. He cheated on me and since I just... I want nothing to do with a relationship..."

I looked at him in worry.   
A guy cheated on him? Who could be such a jerk?

"I'm... I can wait..."

Junhoe chuckled bitterly. "Yeah... I've heard that before..."

I got closer, taking his hand in mine. "I really can wait. I promise. Junhoe... I've been crushing on you for a while. I won't just go to another guy and I won't force you into something you're uncomfortable with... Let... Let me help you get your trust back in relationships..."

He looked at me.

I got closer, gently hugging him to make sure he's okay with that.  
I could feel he is tensing a bit, but he didn't move or try to push me away. Though he also didn't really hug me back.

"It's okay... We don't have to let the whole school we're dating. You can tell me what you're comfortable with... I'll be patient and I'll wait. Promise..."

I felt his hands gently on my back as he hugged me back.

I smiled softly, resting my head against his shoulder. "Thank you... For talking to me..." I hummed.   
"You should have been honest from the start..."

"I know, but it wasn't easy..."

I understand him.   
This was the first time I got the courage to approach him and talk to him. For Junhoe, I didn't exist at all until I found his dog. We talked only **once.**  
We're practically strangers. Yet, he gave me a reason for his rejection. And I felt bad for him.   
No one should go through something like this. I want him to see that not all relationships are like that. 

I hummed, enjoying his embrace a bit more before letting go, hugging the plush he gave me instead.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you... I'll be patient. I promise."

"Thank you for hearing me..."

I shook my head. "I'm glad you told me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." I chuckled. "Instead... A new movie came out. How about we go together?"

"You really need to start asking me on a date instead of trying to make it seem like a hangout." Junhoe said amused.

"It's..." I blushed. "Only if you're comfortable with that..."

He gently brushed my hair away from my forehead. "So it's a date?"

I looked at him, hugging my plush tighter before giving him a slight nod.   
"Yeah... I... I would like that..."

Junhoe smiled softly at me and nodded back. "Then it's a date."

I felt like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. I'm going on a date. An actual date, with Koo Junhoe.  
I'm so happy right now.

"I... can I hug you again?"

"Yeah, su-!"

Before Junhoe finished his sentence I hugged him tighter than before. I was so excited that I just couldn't stop myself.  
I heard him chuckle as he hugged me back, brushing my hair. It felt nice.

I can't believe I got Koo Junhoe as my boyfriend. And I meant what I said. Even if it'd take him a while... I'm okay with that.   
Nobody deserves to be hurt or cheated on.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"You're going already?" I asked disappointed.

"Well, I think your mom will punch me for hurting you two times." Junhoe sighed softly.

I didn't want him to go this soon. We just fixed things between us.  
"I won't be able to convince you to stay for at least one movie?" I decided to try.

He looked at me and sighed softly. "You know, it's really hard to say no to you."

"You were doing it just fine for two weeks." I argued.

"Who said I had an easy time doing that?" Junhoe asked. "One movie."

"Yes!" I smiled. "Thank you!"

I went to the kitchen to make popcorn in the microwave while asking Junhoe what he would like to drink.  
Junhoe... He is my boyfriend...   
It really felt like a dream. Not like I didn't dream about that before. But it was a lot better than any other dream I ever had.

I returned to the living room with the drinks and then with the popcorn. I sat next to Junhoe on the couch and turned on the TV, picking a movie.  
He held the bowl while we were looking through the movies, choosing a movie we both wanted to watch.  
I tried not to sit too close to him so it wouldn't make him uncomfortable, but midway into the movie Junhoe actually brought an arm around me to hold me closer. I don't know if it's on purpose or not, but I decided not to say something about it.

I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and scent.  
I can't believe I'm sitting with my crush in my living room, spending time together. It really must be a dream.

I hummed, feeling myself slowly closing my eyes. Being so close to Junhoe simply felt so warm and comfortable...  
I couldn't help myself.

"Jinani, wake up sweetie." I hummed as I felt I'm being shaken, I opened my eyes seeing mom smiling at me. "Hey, sweetie."

"Junhoe...?"

"Went home. He said you looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake you up."

Wait...  
I actually fell asleep?   
  
"When did he leave...?" I asked.

"About half an hour ago? You looked uncomfortable so I decided to wake you up..." Mom smiled softly.  
"I guess he apologized properly?" She asked as I sat down. "I saw the flowers."  
  
I hummed at that, nodding. "He's... a really good guy."  
I slept too well and I wish I didn't have to wake up so soon. Being with Junhoe really was comfortable. But I guess I should go to my room now.

"I'm glad. But the second he does something let me know."

"I promise it's going to be okay. Thank you, mom." I smiled and made my way to my room.   
The second I walked in I dropped myself on the bed, noticing I was still holding the plush Junhoe gave me. I smiled at that, hugging it tighter.  
Guess I know who's my favorite now.

I took my phone, wanting to call and tell Yunhyeong but then I remembered I promised Junhoe to not tell someone.   
But I can't lie Yunhyeong...

I decided to text Junhoe, asking him if it's okay I'll tell him.  
It took him a few minutes to reply but he said I can tell him only if I don't tell the whole story and Yunhyeong won't tell anyone. I told him that I promise Yunhyeong won't say anything and thanked him before calling Yunhyeong.

_'Jay-'_

"We're dating!" I said in excitement. "Junhoe came to apologize today and we have a date!"

_'What?'_

"He's really perfect Yunhyeong. He brought me flowers and a new plush and... He's just perfect."

_'Are you sure you're talking about Koo Junhoe?'_

"Obviously! It's... I'm just so happy right now."

_'If you forgave him... I trust you. But if he'll hurt you again I'll hurt him.'_

I chuckled at that. "Don't worry. Just... Can I ask you something?"

_'Of course.'_

"Don't... Don't tell anyone. We're keeping it quiet for now..."

_'Why to keep it quiet?'_

"Because he still didn't come out. So make sure not to tell anyone, okay? Even Donghyuk."

_'Even Donghyuk?'_ Yunhyeong whined. _'Ugh, fine. You're a cruel friend.'_

"You'll survive not sharing every little detail with him. For me. Okay, Yunhyeongie?"

_'Okay, okay. Only because you asked.'_

"Thank you Yunhyeongie." I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Monday and Thursday instead of Monday and Wednesday 😊  
> Now we're getting to the more interesting part


	6. Chapter 6

**Junhoe's POV**

I was waiting outside the theater for Jinhwan to come. I just hope it'll go okay.  
I wasn't on a date for a while and to be honest I was a bit nervous.

"Junhoe."

I lifted my gaze from my phone, seeing Jinhwan. He looked... really good.  
"Um... hey. Y-You... look really nice today."

Jinhwan smiled. "Thank you. So, let's get in?"

I nodded and we walked inside the theater to buy snacks before the movie.  
Jinhwan looked really excited about this while I simply hoped not to screw everything up. It's a movie theater. It's dark.   
Nobody is going to give us looks or anything like that. I should just enjoy this date.

Jinhwan carried the drinks while I took the popcorn and we walked into our theatre, looking for our seats.  
I found myself smiling at how excited Jinhwan was, listening to him as he spoke about how much he wanted to see the movie and how he waited for that. He really is an adorable guy.  
  
  
During the movie, I could notice Jinhwan was hesitatingly trying to lean his head on my shoulder.   
I guess he isn't sure if I'll be okay with it or not.  
I chuckled and gently made him rest his head on my shoulder, brushing his soft hair.

He dropped the popcorn he was holding in his hand and I couldn't help but chuckle and offer him to take more, which he did.  
There are things I'm comfortable with. And being close with Jinhwan isn't something I feel I should be nervous about or scared of. After all, he fell asleep on me when I was in his place. But if we were somewhere people can see us... I don't know just how close I could be with him.

I decided to press a soft kiss on top of his head, and it looks like it surprised him because he dropped his popcorn again.  
I chuckled at that, offering him more.

"You're doing it on purpose..." I heard him say.

"I'm not doing anything," I answered, humming softly as I looked at him.  
You have to be blind to not think Kim Jinhwan is a really good looking and adorable guy. Like Chanwoo said, even some of the more straight guys in our school were after him.  
And apparently, now he's my boyfriend.

He leaned his face closer to me and I was about to tell him I'm uncomfortable with it but he simply poked my nose.  
"Yes, you are. You're horrible." He pouted.

I looked at him. I don't think I ever was this close to someone beside Jiwon a few times.  
And at that moment I had no idea exactly what I'm supposed to respond.

"Make me drop my popcorn again and you're buying another one," Jinhwan said before moving away and getting comfortable in his seat.

After the movie finished we walked out of the theater, Jinhwan said he wants to go to an arcade now so we were walking there.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?" I decided to ask him.

"Yeah! It was better than I thought it'd be." He smiled. "But if certain someone wasn't distracting me..."

"I wasn't distracting you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you were. Your entire existence is distracting."

"How?" I chuckled.

"Because... You... Have you seen yourself?"

"I had." I chuckled as I moved a hand across my hair.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I asked amused.

Jinhwan blushed, giving me a look before looking away.   
God, he really is so adorable.

"You're horrible." He whined.

"I haven't even done anything." I looked at him. "C'mon, you wanted to go to the arcade so stop pouting."

  
We reached the arcade and Jinhwan dragged me to play air hockey with him.  
Each time he managed to get a score he was smiling in excitement. God, his reaction is adorable.

I eventually stopped even trying just to let him win and look at his reactions.  
A part in me wouldn't shut up, telling me how wrong it is and that I'm going to regret that. But I didn't want to think about it.  
I was really enjoying my time with Jinhwan. I don't want to feel guilty about it.

  
"June, did you see!" Jinhwan asked me in excitement as he won another game.

I smiled as I looked at him.   
"Yeah, I did."

"Bin, stop that!" I turned around when I heard another voice, way too familiar.  
God, please don't tell me he's here too...

"What's wrong?" Jinhwan asked me confused when he saw my reaction, walking close to me.

"It's nothing..." I shook my head, but like an idiot I looked around, just to see I was right.  
Jiwon is here.

"June?" Jinhwan asked in worry, looking at the direction I was looking at.  
I know he likes games. But does he really have to be here with his stupid boyfriend when I'm just trying to enjoy myself? How is that fair?

"June-"

"Uh... Do you mind if we go?" I asked Jinhwan, looking at him.

He shook his head, looking at the couple.  
"Is... is that Jiwon?" He asked quietly, to which I nodded.

Jinhwan now looked more annoyed than worried.

"Wow wow, easy." I wrapped my arms around him as he started to walk in their direction.

"No. Let me go."

"Let's just go." I insisted, managing to drag him away.  
Not like I had to try so hard. Jinhwan is really small and light.  
  


"This asshole," Jinhwan complained as we walked out of the arcade. "You should have let me punch him in his stupid face."  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle, imagining a little angry Jinhwan trying to punch someone.  
"Thanks," I wrapped an arm around him, gently brushing his hair. "But it's okay. Don't worry."

He pouted, clearly not pleased with this.

"I'll walk you home?" I suggested.

"You really don't have to."

"Yeah, but I want to." I hummed. "Besides, I don't want to give your mother more reasons to kick my ass."

He chuckled at that. "She doesn't hate you."

"She does."

"She doesn't." Jinhwan smiled. "I promise. She's glad you apologized."

"If you say so..." I sighed amused.

"Thanks for today." Jinhwan thanked me when we reached his place. "It was a fun date." He smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smiled back at him. "I was worried I'm going to be horrible at that."

"Don't say that. As long as you're comfortable... I'm okay with that too."

"I'm sorry, uh, that we left earlier." I apologized.

"You'll have to make it up for me, then." Jinhwan hummed, opening the door. "Thank you for walking me. I really did have fun."

I nodded, smiling at him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said.

"Be careful on your way home," Jinhwan said before walking inside and closing the door.

I sighed softly and started making my way back to my place.   
Going on a date with Jinhwan...

I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Expect of seeing Jiwon's stupid face.  
But Jinhwan really looks adorable even when he's mad. It seems like no matter what he does, he always looks adorable.

And I can't believe I even deserve him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Junhoe's POV**

"Really? You saw Jiwon?" Chanwoo hummed, looking through the pages of a script as we were sitting in the cafeteria.

I told him about my date with Jinhwan since he asked to know how it went so I told him.  
"Sadly yes." I sighed, "but... It's whatever. It could be worse."

"Yeah, Jinhwan could have started a fight."

"Did you see him? He's too precious to start a fight."

"Oh, I saw him." Chanwoo nodded. "I'm not worried about what he might do. I'm worried about what Jiwon and the guy he's dating would have done."

"I don't think they would have actually hit him." I frowned.

"And if they would?"

"Then I'll kick their ass."

Chanwoo simply hummed, focused on his script. "By the way, apparently the actor I'm going to work with is Jinhwan's friend."

"Huh? Really?"

He nodded. "Found out this weekend."

"I don't like that smile you have." I rolled my eyes.

"And I don't like your face. Too bad for both of us, I guess." Chanwoo noted, flipping the page.

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing."

"Jung Chanwoo."

"Just focus on your relationship."

"Hey, mind if we join you?" I looked up, seeing Jinhwan and his friend next to our table.

"I won't be the one to say no to you." I smiled at him.  
He smiled and sat next to me.

"Well, hello pretty boy." Chanwoo smiled at the blonde guy who sat next to him.  
The guy looked surprised, and I definitely didn't miss the blush covering his cheeks.

"Chanwoo... I didn't know it's you."

Chanwoo is definitely up to no good but obviously, there's nothing much I can do about this.   
I almost feel sorry for the guy.

"Do you want to come over to my place after school Yunhyeongie? To practice our lines."

" **Just** topractice lines?" I looked at Chanwoo.

He gave me a look, rolling his eyes. "Of course. We're acting together so we should also spend time together to practice." Chanwoo looked back at Yunhyeong with a smile.   
"Don't you think?"

"I think you better save your friend," I told Jinhwan, sighing.

He chuckled. "Yunhyeongie will be fine."

Well, I won't be the one to argue with Jinhwan.

"Can we go to class together after lunch?" Jinhwan asked me. "We have Japanese after that."

"Of course," I chuckled. "Do you really need to ask?"

He smiled, eating his lunch.

"Hey Jinhwan," I looked at a guy that approached our table, looking at Jinhwan. "I thought maybe we can talk in private for a minute?"

Jinhwan frowned and shook his head.  
"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"C'mon, I just -"

"He said he's not interested," I said, stopping the guy's arm from grabbing Jinhwan.

He looked at me annoyed. "And who the hell asked you?"

I stood up. "No one. But you're bothering me so how about you get lost?"  
He gave me a look before walking away.

"Someone is jealous." Chanwoo teased me.

"You have no right to talk." I gave him a look before hitting his arm.   
"Are you okay?" I looked at Jinhwan who sighed.

"Yeah, not the first time it's happening." He looked at me. "Thanks."

I brushed his hair. "You want to tell jerks like him always bothering you?"

Jinhwan sighed deeply. "Yeah, you can say so. It's pretty annoying." He hummed, taking a sip from his drink.

"Donghyuk sometimes helps to deal with them. And I try to go with Yunhyeongie whenever I can."

"Well, now you got me."

Jinhwan smiled at that. "It's sweet of you. Thanks, but you really don't have to if you're... Well, uncomfortable."

"It's fine."

"Rumours might start..." He noted, biting his lower lip.

I frowned. "Rumors?"

"Of us dating."

"Why would-"

"You, always with me, keeping guys away without a good reason..." Jinhwan shrugged.

"I don't see why the first thing people would do is assume we're dating," I said.   
"Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to let some asshole do something to you just because it might start a rumor."

"God, you're sweet. I told you he's perfect Yunhyeongie."

The blonde seemed surprised when he heard his name and I had a feeling he wasn't really listening to anything.  
I looked at Chanwoo who seemed satisfied and had a really bad feeling about it.   
But if Jinhwan isn't worried...

All I can do is punch Chanwoo if he takes things too far.

  
  
  
After lunch I walked with Jinhwan to our class.  
He seemed really happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I chuckled. "We're simply going to class."

"It's just... You can't blame me." Jinhwan smiled. "I told you... I had a crush on you for a while now. You're really the only guy who interested me so much. So... I'm happy I got this chance to be with you."

I looked at him.   
Jinhwan really is happy because of something like this?

"But, we can't really act like a couple in public. To hold hands... Or admit we're dating."

He shook his head. "I don't mind."

I chuckled and shook my head. He's too adorable for his own good.   
And he honestly deserves better. Not jerks who try to harass him or make him feel uncomfortable.  
Kim Jinhwan deserves someone who will care for him and look after him. And I really worry I won't be able to be that guy.

"Do you think Chanwoo likes Yunhyeongie?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, that is sudden."

"Just seeing them together made me wonder."

"Well... He did say he has someone in mind..." I said, remembering Chanwoo telling me that when I was against the idea to date Jinhwan.  
"And he might be an idiot, but he's not really the type to flirt with anyone or sleep around. So probably."

"Good, because it seems Yunhyeongie likes him too."

"Seems? You don't know who your friend likes?" I asked amused.

"He never said anything. It's honestly the first time I'm seeing him like this." Jinhwan chuckled.

We walked into class and sat down in our seats.  
I think it's weird how I never noticed Jinhwan in the classes we share, but now going to class with him feels like the most logical thing to do. I knew who he is. It's a bit hard to miss it when there's so much attention on him.  
But I've been trying to push every thought about...   
Well, anyone, away from that I never considered there's a chance he might like me.

"Well, since Yunhyeongie is being kidnapped by Chanwoo, do you want to come over and do our homework together?" Jinhwan suggested.

"Is that just an excuse to have me at your place?"

"Yes."

I laughed at that. Well, at least he's honest about it.

"Besides, mom makes great food. And considering going to your place is something you never offered..."

"You want to come over?"

"I miss your dog." Jinhwan pouted. "She's adorable."

I laughed again, noticing Jinhwan was blushing.  
"What?" I asked him amused.

He shook his head.  
"Nothing, it's just you look really cute when you laugh."

I what?  
Look cute when I laugh? That's the first time I'm hearing anything like that.  
Chanwoo thinks I'm scary when I'm more in my cheerful moods because I'm usually quiet with him. I really didn't expect Jinhwan to say that.

"Thanks, I guess." I chuckled. "Never been told that before."

Jinhwan frowned. "Really? Not even... Well..."

"That's a long story I'm actually trying to forget." I sighed.

"So..."

Well, my parents aren't going to be home until late.  
"Sure, you can come over."

"Really?" Jinhwan asked in excitement.

"Yes, really." I smiled. "But don't expect anything besides leftovers or takeout."

"I'm completely fine with that." He smiled.

I smiled at him. He's just precious.  
Really, Kim Jinhwan is too damn sweet and caring for his own good.   
What does he even see in someone like me?

I just don't understand it. But I already rejected him before and I know too well how it ended.   
I'm not making this mistake again. He said he can wait...  
So we'll see how long this would last. 

"I'm home!" I said as we reached my house, kneeling down to pick up the excited dog who ran in my direction.   
"Hey there," I smiled. "Someone came to visit you."

"Hey," Jinhwan said cheerfully at the little dog, reaching his arms to her. "June is treating you nicely?"

He gently took her from me, hugging her.  
"You're so adorable." He said and pressed a few kisses against her head.

I smiled at that, seeing how excitingly Bbangdaeng wiggles her tail.   
Seems like she really likes Jinhwan.

"Hungry?" I asked him as we made our way to the living room.

"Yeah." Jinhwan nodded as he patted Bbangdaeng.

"What do you want? I'll order us takeout."

"Hmm... I'm fine with whatever. But nothing too spicy."

"Not too spicy it is." I smiled, walking to the fridge to get us drinks while looking through menu options.

"Where are your parents?"

"At work. They won't be home until late."

"Do you always spend hours here all by yourself?" Jinhwan frowned.

"Not by myself." I hummed, "I have this little girl to keep me company."

He looked at me in worry.   
"Doesn't... Doesn't it get lonely?"

I looked at him, smiling softly before shrugging. "It always was this way. I don't even mind anymore."

It just made him look more concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I patted his head.

"How can you possibly be fine?" Jinhwan argued.

"Well... I have you here." I said. "And... Considering the fact my parents would probably kick me out if they find out I'm into guys..." I sighed amused. "It's better this way."

Jinhwan let go of Bbangdaeng and hugged me tightly.  
I was a bit surprised by that but hugged him back, confused. "Jinhwan?"

He just hugged me even tighter.   
For a little guy, he sure had quite a lot of power.

"Hey... It's okay..."

I brushed his hair, pressing a kiss on his head.  
"Like I said, you're here."

"It's just... Unfair..." He looked at me, and I now noticed it looks like he's about to cry.

"You can always come over. Bbangdaeng too. I'll come over if you need. I don't want you to feel lonely..."

I smiled at him, stroking his cheek.  
"You're adorable."

"I'm serious."

"Thank you. Really." I pressed a gentle kiss on top of his head.   
I don't think I had someone to care for me like this before. It feels like Jinhwan is unreal. Like an angel.

My angel...

"I think I found you a pet name."

"Which is? Because if it's baby, I swear to God June."

"No." I chuckled, stroking his cheek again. "Angel."

Jinhwan looked at me a bit surprised before blushing. "Angel...? Why angel...?"

"Because you're honestly too good to be real..."

I think his blush turned deeper.  
God, he's just too adorable.

"C'mon, I'll order food," I said amused, brushing his hair.

He held my hand, looking down.   
"Can... can I kiss you? On the cheek?"

I looked at him.   
It took me about two or three weeks until I was comfortable enough with Jiwon being close to me. A kiss on the cheek is nothing, but...   
On the other hand, I will never get used to it if I won't try at least.

"I... I guess..."

Jinhwan held my hand tighter, slowly leaning closer to me.  
Then I felt his lips against my cheek, it was warm and soft...  
  
I don't think I hated it. It did feel quite... Well, I can't explain it.  
It's something I won't feel comfortable doing with just anyone. But with Jinhwan...  
I actually thought how adorable it is that he has to stand on his toes to reach me.

I looked at him as he quickly looked away in embarrassment. That's really cute.

"So, food?" I asked him when he didn't say anything. "I wouldn't want to be an even shittier boyfriend by not feeding you."

He nodded, deciding to sit on the couch.  
Bbangdaeng jumped on the couch, getting comfortable on his laps.

I smiled at that, letting him play with her while placing an order and sitting next to him.   
In a way, it's weird having him here, in my place, in my living room. But it's also better to have him here than being by myself.

Jinhwan rested his head on my shoulder as he was patting Bbangdaeng.  
"Does... does Jiwon know about her?"

"No. He wasn't in my place. We always went to his place."

"What, why?" Jinhwan frowned. "You didn't want to have him over?"

"Well, it's not like I didn't..." I said, "but... I guess it simply was more comfortable this way."

"To you or to him?"

"Guess for the both of us. I just... Wasn't comfortable bringing a guy here."

Jinhwan hummed. "But you let me come over..."

"True."

"So... What does that mean?"

What?   
I don't know, honestly.  
I didn't mind going to his place. But he asked if he could come.

"It means that it's impossible to say no to you." I sighed amused. "A robber would aim a gun at you, but if you ask him to stop he'd not only apologize but also give you **his** money."

"Now you're talking nonsense." He pouted.

I looked at him, pinching his cheeks, it made him whine.

"June...!"

I smiled softly at that and brushed his hair, deciding to turn on a movie for us to watch.

"Shouldn't we do homework?" He asked amused.

"Let's wait for food."

"We can watch something while eating."

"Fine. I'll put something for background noise." I said.

It's something I'm used to doing since I started middle school.   
Feels less lonely this way.

Jinhwan smiled amused, reaching for his bag that was on the floor next to the couch.   
I picked something and checked the delivery before taking out my things too. Our food should be here in an hour.   
Enough time to go over the important things before taking a break.

  
  
"June, with how interesting I might be, focus on your math notebook," Jinhwan said amused as we were doing our homework.

I just noticed I was staring at him. But I can't help it.  
Jinhwan is in my place, doing homework with me... It felt so unreal.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, trying to focus on my homework.

"Why are you apologizing?" He chuckled. "Just do your homework."

"I'm trying."   
I simply hate math. And I want the food to come already.

"It's not so hard. Here, I'll help you, show me what's the problem." Jinhwan said as he got closer to me to look at my notebook.

I was surprised by how close he suddenly was, so I moved a bit back, feeling nervous.  
I don't know what to do in a situation like this.

"Are you sniffing my neck?" Jinhwan laughed, "because it tickles."

"I... I, no. I'm not." I said a bit nervously. "You are just too close..."

"Well, I need to be able to check your notebook." Jinhwan said and started explaining to me what I did wrong.

Yeah, as if I'd be able to focus on having him so close to me. There are some things I'm okay with.  
But having him so close to me for more than a second is not something I can handle.

I looked at his soft hair, his button nose, his pink lips, the mole underneath his eye. Wait, is it heart shaped?   
Can he be any more perfect than this?

"June? Are you listening?" Jinhwan looked at me and I instantly forgot how to speak.

"I... No-"

The doorbell rang and honestly that was the best thing happening to me so far.  
"Food. I'll get it." I got up and walked away.

I opened the door for the delivery man and thanked him, giving him the money and taking the food.  
I closed the door and walked back to the living room, putting everything on the coffee table while Jinhwan moved away our things.

"Oh, that smells good." He noted, looking with excitement at the boxes I put on the table. "I don't really remember last time I got takeout."

I smiled at him.  
He looks so cute when he's excited.

Jinhwan chuckled. "Why do you always look at me like that?" He asked, waiting for me to finish setting everything before I sat down as well.

"Huh? Like what?" I asked confused.

"Well... You always smile..." He hummed, mumbling something to himself.

"Well... you're really cute," I said as I started to eat.

Jinhwan stopped in the middle of a bite, looking at me a bit surprised.

Did I...   
Did I say something wrong?

I hope I didn't. I was doing my best not to say anything stupid. Although it was pretty difficult.

"I... Well... Thanks..." He said quietly, looking down at the table as he blushed.

I smiled to myself, he's really cute. So far he acts nothing like Jiwon.  
Well, I guess I shouldn't compare them.

Jinhwan is Jinhwan. Jiwon is Jiwon.  
I don't know what Jiwon's problem was, but I probably wasn't good enough for him. Jinhwan...  
He's too good for me. Almost unreal. But he's mine. Kim Jinhwan is... My boyfriend.

Kinda. I think.

"You're staring again," Jinhwan noted. "Focus on your food before it'll get cold."

I apologized and started eating again.  
I really am staring at him too much. This needs to stop because I'm feeling like a creep and Jinhwan probably finds it uncomfortable as well. But it's going to be something difficult to stop doing.  
He's just... it's so hard not to look at him.

I have never seen anyone as beautiful as Kim Jinhwan.   
And even if I did, I was trying my best not to think about it at all. But now I have him, sitting in my living room while eating...

"June," Jinhwan chuckled. "C'mon. I'm not that interesting."

"Yes, you are."

I realized what I said only a second later. God, I'm an idiot.   
Jinhwan blushed again, looking as if he's unsure what to say. I cursed myself for saying something so stupid to him.   
How do I even apologize?

"Jin-"

"Let's... Finish eating..." he mumbled.

"I'm really sorry... I'm an idiot." I apologized.

"Ah... No, no. It's not that..." Jinhwan shook his head. "I've... I've been told that a lot. But... Never exactly in a...good meaning..."

I got closer to him, leaning down a bit, and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek.  
Jinhwan looked at me surprised, coughing a bit.

"Food... Uhh... Let's eat." Jinhwan said quietly. 

I looked back at my food, continuing to eat. I hope I didn't do something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I suck at uploading on time!  
> Hope you enjoy 😊
> 
> Have a nice week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jinhwan's POV**

"Yunhyeongie... He's so perfect." I said maybe for the thousandth time, smiling to myself.  
Yeah, Junhoe maybe was a little awkward and slow when it's about dating, but I can't blame him. His parents are cruel and his ex cheated on him.  
I've been out to my parents for three years now and both of them and my friends accepted me. I don't have anything to hide or be scared of.

But Junhoe... I don't think I can even start imagining what he's been through. And by how awkward he's sometimes or how uncomfortable he looks...  
I don't think I can blame him for this. The guy is feeling guilty about who he is, how can anyone just cheat on him?  
Slow is a bit too frustrating for me, I'm not going to lie. But if it's for Junhoe I can bear with it.  
  
"Did you enjoy staying at his place?" Yunhyeong hummed, looking through his phone.

"Yeah. He's so awkward but he's also so so sweet." I chuckled. "What about you? How things are going between you and Chanwoo?"

Yunhyeong instantly blushed at that, pretending to be busy on his phone instead of answering me.  
"So when is your next date?" He asked me instead. "It seems like you're really excited about spending time with him."

"Yunhyeongie," I said as I sat down next to him. "what did you and Chanwoo do?"

"Wha- why do you assume something happened?" He looked at me surprised. "Nothing. We're just acting together."

"Bullshit."

"Jay, this is about you and Junhoe. Stop." Yunhyeong whined.

"Oh no, I'm here talking about my relationship and you share nothing. C'mon, spill it out."

Yunhyeong looked at me before looking back at his phone and putting it away.  
"Jay... Really. There's no reason for Chanwoo to be interested in me if at all. He's only finding all of this amusing."

"C'mon, you don't actually think so." I rolled my eyes. "Chanwoo likes you."

"Jay, he's a really talented actor. I'm just lucky to be able to play as his co-star." Yunhyeong sighed. "There's no reason for him to like me."

"You're an idiot, he obviously likes you. He's looking at you the way June is looking at me."

"No, he doesn't."

"You're an idiot then."

"Thanks." Yunhyeong pouted. "And you're mean."

"I'm telling what I see, the guy obviously likes you. I bet on 50 bucks he's going to try to ask you out this week."

"Yeah, to practice our lines." He said, rolling his eyes. "Chanwoo is asking me to come over almost every day and Donghyuk doesn't like it."

"See? Even Donghyuk knows Chanwoo likes you. Why else would he be pissed about it?"

"It proves nothing." Yunhyeong chuckled. "Dong is against a lot of things. Chanwoo happens to be one of them. Stop. If he'll ask me out you'll be the second to know. Now tell me about you and Junhoe."

"Ouch, second?"

"Dong will be the first."

"Hey, that's not fair." I frowned. "I always tell you first about anything."

"Yeah, and if you had someone you know for 10 years you'd tell me second about anything." Yunhyeong hummed. "So c'mon, talk."

I sighed. "I already told you everything. He still didn't ask me out on another date."

"Then you ask him."

"Do you hear yourself? I told you June is uncomfortable."

"But he can't say no to you." Yunhyeong rested his head against my shoulder. "And from what you say it looks like he's trying. A date can't harm. It'd give him the chance to be... Open about himself than worry about what others might think."

I sighed again. "I guess... it's just... frustrating Yunhyeongie. He's really slow, but I can't blame him and honestly, I don't understand how his ex could have cheated on him."

"I don't understand it either." Yunhyeong agreed. "No matter the reason... Cheating on someone is a really shitty thing. And I know it probably frustrates you, but you shouldn't push him too much. It can affect him badly."

"I know, I know. I just really want our relationship to get to the point he feels comfortable."

"It'd take time." He lifted his head to look at me. "You don't know what goes through Junhoe's mind. And his breakup is pretty recent. It must be hard for him. So... Don't get too frustrated."

"I'm trying." I whined.

I took my phone as I heard it ringing, seeing it was Junhoe.   
I looked at Yunhyeong who chuckled and nodded at me to answer.

"June," I smiled, "hey."

_'Hey, angel,'_

It made me blush. I still wasn't used to this pet name.   
Junhoe didn't call me like that too often, so each time I heard him saying 'angel' It literally made my heart beat like crazy.

_'Um... I was hoping you're free this su-'_

"Yes," I answered without even hesitating or letting him finish his sentence.  
Junhoe asked me on a date, am I dreaming?

_'But I didn't even -'_

"Yes. I'm free." I repeated.  
I really don't care what Junhoe plans. I just want to spend some time with him.

_'Good, I was hoping you could babysit Bbangdaeng on Sunday? My parents are dragging me to some event my dad has in Busan and I don't want to leave her alone the whole day.'_

I sighed. Okay, this wasn't what I was planning. And now I'm disappointed.  
But... Junhoe actually wants me to watch over his dog? All by myself?

"I... Yes. I can do that." I nodded.   
His dog is adorable. So I'd get to spend time with her. I don't mind.

_'Really? You'll do it?'_

"Of course. It's not like I have other plans."

Yunhyeong hit me. "Don't sound so bitter." He said quietly.

I muted my microphone so Junhoe won't hear me.   
"He just asked me to babysit a dog. Of course I'd be bitter."

"But you said she's cute."

"She is. But I want to go on a date with him."

_'Angel? You there?'_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." I unmuted my microphone.

_'So I'll be at your place at 11 am, okay? I'll bring some of her things too.'_

"Yeah, sure."

_'Thank you, angel, I really didn't want to leave her alone and I trust you with her more than to let Chanwoo babysit her. On Saturday I'll take you out for breakfast, okay?'_

Wait, he's bringing her over?   
I guess my mom will be okay with that, though she wasn't too happy having Bbangdaeng over the first time.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Just don't blame me if she wouldn't want to go back home with you."

_'What about Saturday morning? You didn't answer me.'_

Oh, yeah.   
"Sounds amazing, you don't even have to ask," I said. "Thank you."

_'I'm the one who should thank you.'_ He laughed. _'You agreed to look after my dog.'_

"She's adorable, how can I not?" I said amused. "Besides, it'd mean you owe me."

_'I'm already taking you out.'_

I hummed. "That doesn't count."

_'Fine, I'll make sure to repay you then.'_

I smiled. "And don't you forget. Bye June."

_'Bye angel.'_

"This sucks." I sighed deeply, putting my phone away.

"Jay, c'mon. Junhoe will ask you out."

"I know, I know," I whined. "I just... I want a real date with him."

"A guy trusts you with his beloved dog, it means something."

"Well, I found her after she ran away. And she likes me."

"Exactly. His dog loves you more than his best friend. And if you'll watch over her... It'd make Junhoe like you and trust you even more."

I looked at him.

"Think about it," Yunhyeong continued. "for pet owners, their pets are like their babies."

"True." I agreed.

"Well, you look after the pet, get the pet's trust and affection, and you get the owner's trust and affection too." He said. "People trust people their kids like more. Pet owners like those their pets like."

"Okay okay, I got it. Dog sitting will get me Junhoe's affection."

"Exactly!" Yunhyeong said cheerfully. "I can come over and help if you want. Dogs are simply adorable."

"Won't you be busy with Chanwoo?" I asked him amused.

Yunhyeong groaned in frustration. "I hate you. This could give me an excuse not to meet with him."

"Don't you like him?"

"I do! Well... I admire him as an actor. But he's always teasing me and he's making everything too difficult."

"He's teasing you because you have adorable reactions."

"Shut up." He pouted, "anyways, enjoy your pet sitting. Feel free to text me for help and I'd abandon Chanwoo for you."

"No. I think I'll leave you two alone."

"I hate you."

"You'll thank me later at yours and Chanwoo's wedding."

"I'm not getting married with him!"

"Yes, you are."

"Can you please not marry me with Jung Chanwoo and start worrying about yourself?" Yunhyeong sighed deeply.

"You told me to take my time and not pressure on Junhoe. So I'm focusing on you." I hummed.

"Not helping me," he complained, looking at his phone. "Maybe I'd tell Chanwoo I don't feel good."

"Song Yunhyeong!" I scolded him, "my goal is for you and Chanwoo to date, and I'm going to make sure it happens."

"And why is it your goal? Your goal should be to get Junhoe to kiss you on the lips."

"Well, that's my main goal," I said as if it's obvious. "My side goal is to set you up with someone."

"I'm perfectly fine with you and Dong. I don't need someone. Especially not now when I have my most stressful acting role."

"And your future boyfriend is your acting partner. This is such an adorable love story." I said cheerfully.

"You know what? I considered helping you to dogsit. Now even if I'd be able to, I won't. And I hope she poops on your bed." Yunhyeong gave me a look.  
"Hey!" He gasped as I took his phone from his hand, avoiding him taking it back as I was looking for his chat with Chanwoo.

"You're meeting with him next Friday."

"Wait, what? No!"

"Oh, would you look at that - Chanwoo wants to take you out for a movie."

"What? Give me that!" Yunhyeong managed to take his phone back from me, looking at the active chat.

"I told you he likes you," I said as I sat back on the bed. "He wants to go on a date with you."

"I can't be anywhere alone with Jung Chanwoo!" Yunhyeong whined. "Jay!"

"Why not?"

"Donghyuk. Rumors. Donghyuk."

"Well, you can't cancel. So suck it up."

"I hope Junhoe's dog poops on your carpet too."

"Just say thanks you're going out on a date with him. Oh and wear something cute!"

"I don't want him to think I'm trying to impress him!" Yunhyeong objected.

"But you are, though."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are. And if I'll need I'll come over to help you pick what to wear."

Yunhyeong groaned in frustration. "Donghyuk is going to kill me."

"Last time I checked, Donghyuk isn't your mom."

"No, he's like my defensive older brother. It's much worse."

"Then having a boyfriend will make your older brother understand he needs to get a life. Maybe date someone."

Yunhyeong groaned, dropping himself on the bed beside me.   
"I hate you."

"You can't hate me. You're too soft to hate anyone." I messed his hair, smiling.  
Maybe I don't know Yunhyeong for as long as Donghyuk knows him, but I know him enough. It's obvious he likes Jung Chanwoo and Junhoe told me he isn't the type to play around. So he must like Yunhyeong too.  
Now Donghyuk needs to stop being so overprotective of the poor boy and everyone will be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler or Jinhwan getting disappointed and him trying to set Yunhyeong to Chanwoo 😂


	9. Chapter 9

**Junhoe's POV**

I smiled as I looked at the guy sitting in front of me.  
He was talking cheerfully about something and honestly looked so adorable that I couldn't help but stare at him.

_'Guys aren't supposed to be_ _**cute** _ _.'_

I tried to shake that thought out of my head. Around Jinhwan, I thought less about things like this.   
For some reason, I stopped judging myself as much as I did before my breakup or after that with him. Being with him... Just felt comfortable in a way.   
And you can't look at Kim Jinhwan and not think he's cute. Even straight guys aren't that blind.  
It's okay. Technically Jinhwan is my boyfriend. I can think he's cute.  
And I could hear he was a bit down when I asked him to babysit Bbangdaeng, so I felt like I should make it up for him. Breakfast sounded like the best thing I could do for him at the moment.

But I wish I could do more.  
I wish I could hug him. Kiss him. Show him affection or at least let him tell others we're dating. But I don't feel like I can.  
And Jinhwan deserves so much better.

"June? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jinhwan didn't look convinced. "Something on your mind?"

I sighed, moving my fingers through my hair.  
"It's just... you're such an adorable and caring guy Jinhwan..."

"Okay...?"

"And I... I want you to have the best because you deserve the best guy to be with you."

"And?"

"I'm... so far from being the best guy you deserve... and it frustrates me so much..."

Jinhwan frowned, looking at me a bit confused before looking at his food. "Why do you think so...?"

"Because-"

"If you didn't want to date me -"

"It's not that-"

"I'm not Jiwon," Jinhwan looked up at me. "I told you I don't have a problem waiting for you to feel comfortable with me. You think I deserve the best? Well, I want **you**. I don't want 'the best'."

"But I'm such a mess Jinhwan. You deserve a guy who will cherish you and make you happy."

" **You** can be that guy. I'll wait as much as you need, but I don't want someone else."

"How can you be so sure about that?" I insisted.

Jinhwan got up from his seat to move it closer to me before sitting down. And the usually cheerful guy suddenly gave me a really serious look.  
"How? Because you have exactly everything I want in a guy." He said, "you're talented, you play guitar, you fucking like poetry and romantic movies. You're tall. You're handsome... This is exactly everything I want. And once you'd feel comfortable... You'd be perfect...."

I sighed again and rested my head against his shoulder. I want to be better for him.  
But it's just so hard...

Jinhwan hesitantly brought his hand to brush my hair. I jumped in my seat, instinctively bringing my hand to stop his.

"I don't like waiting," Jinhwan said, and it really hurt hearing those words.  
"But... For you... I will wait. Because some things are worth it." He continued. "So don't feel pressured."

"You really don't deserve it Jinhwan..."

"I don't care. Junhoe, loving someone is to stand by his side, no matter what. So I'm here for you."

Hearing that hurt even more. Even after I hurt him, he's still being so nice to me.  
Just because he likes me? For how long will he continue waiting before he'd run out of patience? Will I find Jinhwan making out with another guy at some point too?

"You're... Really unreal, angel..."

"And you're letting your food get cold," Jinhwan said, and I could hear he's smiling. "So let's continue."

I nodded and continued to eat as Jinhwan continued telling me about his week. I really wonder if he's real.  
I also thought that about Jiwon and then...

I put down my chopsticks, looking at my plate, I can't let him affect me like that. What happened with Jiwon was a bad experience.  
I chose to let the wrong guy be my first experience and got hurt. Not all the guys like this.  
Chanwoo isn't like this. Jinhwan wouldn't be like this...

I should be trying harder instead of being scared or wondering what if and what if. Jinhwan deserves a proper boyfriend.

"Are you okay Junhoe? Your stomach hurts?" I heard Jinhwan asking in worry.

I looked at him and shook my head, smiling softly. "I'm fine, don't worry." I promised, "you were saying something about Bbangdaeng?"

Jinhwan pouted. "Yeah, Yungyeongie said he hopes she poops on my bed."

I laughed at that, shaking my head. "Don't worry, she won't."

"I sure hope so."

"She won't, I promise you. If she'll need to go she'd run to the door to tell you that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's really behaved," I promised. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Why does your friend want her to poop on your bed?"

"Oh? Because I set him on a date with Chanwoo."

"That makes sense now. No wonder Chanwoo sounded happy when we talked."

"I told Yunhyeong that Chanwoo likes him. But he was acting like a stubborn ass." Jinhwan pouted.

"Chanwoo? I'm pretty much sure he developed a crush since they started acting together." I hummed. "Never seen him like this before."

"Great. So just tell him Yunhyeong likes him but he needs a push. With a bit of luck, they'd start dating soon."

I looked at Jinhwan amused. He really is an adorable guy, especially when he pouts.  
And now I need to think how to pay him back for looking after my dog.

"So, what do you want for agreeing to look after my precious Bbangdaeng?"

Jinhwan hummed, taking a sip from his drink as he thought about it. "What can I ask for?"

"Anything."

"Anything? That's a lot of power, Koo Junhoe." He said amused.

"It's for my girl, so it's worth it."

"I'll pretend that I'm not jealous." Jinhwan gave me a look. "Well, can I ask for a date then?"

"We're on a date right now."

"Koo Junhoe, when you set this up you said you'd treat me breakfast. Not take me out on a date."

"Isn't it the same?"

Jinhwan shook his head. "You told me to stop asking you to hang out and say I want a date So I want an official one when you properly ask me out and we spend some time together. Preferably in a place where you'd be comfortable enough being close to me."

"I see..."  
A place I'll be comfortable enough? It can't be my place, if my parents will come home and see us...  
This won't end well. I'd definitely find myself sleeping on the street with Bbangdaeng.

Jinhwan's place is an option, but it'd be pretty awkward if his parents would see us. Maybe I should ask Chanwoo?  
"Okay. I'll think of something and let you know."

He nodded and continued eating. I sighed and continued as well.  
Dating can be so stressful...

Well, last time I let Jiwon make most of the decisions because I didn't know better. I went with him and agreed to what sounded reasonable enough for me to do.  
With Jinhwan it's completely different. I need Chanwoo. I want this date to be something Jinhwan will enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my God! She's so adorable in this hoodie!" Jinhwan said as he opened the front door.

Like we agreed, I brought Bbangdaeng over to Jinhwan's place. It took him a while to convince his mother to agree but she eventually did.  
And now I was holding Bbangdaeng in my arms, carrying her things in a bag I had on my back.

I smiled at Jinhwan's reaction, letting him take her from me.  
Bbangdaeng didn't seem to complain. She looked really cheerful in Jinhwan's hands and even licked his face before he put her down, letting her sniff the place.

"Let me explain about her food?"

Jinhwan nodded and let me in, smiling as he listened to me explaining about her food, how to walk her out, and about a few of the toys I brought.   
He took good care of her when he found her, so I know I can trust him to watch over her. 

"Don't worry, she's in good hands," Jinhwan promised.   
I smiled at him, turning my head to look at the window in his living room.   
You could see my parent's car, but they both were talking to each other, not looking in my direction.

"Thank you, angel." I pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, smiling. "I really owe you."

Jinhwan looked a bit surprised but then he smiled, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Enjoy your event."

"Not likely." I shook my head. "Dad usually spends those talking with business partners and I'm forced to introduce myself to people I don't know or care about."

Jinhwan chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"See you in the evening, angel," I said and walked back to the car.

"A new friend?" Mom asked me as she looked at Jinhwan who closed the door.

"Yeah, he's the one who found Bbangdaeng when she ran away."

"How nice of him to agree to look after her." She said. "You didn't say anything about him, though."

"He's just... A guy. A really nice one too." I tried to shrug it off. "We have a few things in common."

She hummed. "I see. I'm happy you made a new friend. Except of Chanwoo, you never talk with other people in your school."

"Because there's no one to talk with." I rolled my eyes. "And you didn't like Chanwoo when we first became friends."

"But looks like he's a good influence on you."

"Didn't you have another friend?" My dad asked.

"Right!" Mom agreed, looking back at me. "You used to hang out with Jiwon a lot. What happened to him?"

"We're not friends..."

"When did that happen?" She asked me confused.

"He... preferred to hang out with other people."

"You spent nearly every day with him."

"Well, now I don't," I said. "Just leave it, mom."

"Shame." She sighed amused. "I liked him, he had that carefree spirit."

"Since when do you support this?" I rolled my eyes. "You're always strict with me."

"You're overreacting."

"Maybe you should bring your new friend over," Dad suggested.

"Yes! I'd be happy to meet him."

Shit, how am I going to get out of it?  
"I'll ask him..."

"Great." Mom said cheerfully. "I'm so happy my precious boy is finally making new friends."

"I'm not 6. I'm fine with the friends I have."

"You mean friend." Mom gave me a look. "Chanwoo is just one person. And you know him for 3 years."

"I don't see the problem, I don't need lots of friends who want to be with me because of my status."

"Oh? And Jinhwan isn't after that?"

"Of course he isn't." I frowned. "He found my dog and brought her back without asking for anything."

"Alright, it's your decision who to hang out with." Mom said and took her phone, checking her messages.

Of course it's my decision.  
Maybe she cared about Chanwoo because he's an actor. But I remember her being displeased with it the first time I mentioned it.  
And Jiwon... Is my fault. Mom can't know about Jinhwan. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Jinhwan's POV**

"You're so adorable!" I said cheerfully as I hugged the fluff ball in my arm.  
Bbangdaeng is such a cute dog.  
She did try going after Junhoe when he just left, but after a while, she already made herself comfortable in my place after sniffing everything.  
Well, she was here before and she was okay with that. And this is only for a few hours.  
  
Bbangdaeng got comfortable in my arms before licking my face and I chuckled at that. I can't have a pet, but at least I get to watch over her.  
"Let's go to my room and play. Your daddy said you need lots of exercise."

She wiggled her tail happily, letting me carry her to my room while carrying some of her toys with me.  
Junhoe said he's going to come back after 8 pm, and probably even later. It gives me time to take her for two walks and play with her for a bit before he takes her back.

I decided to listen to Yunhyeong and do the best I can taking care of her. He's right.  
Taking care of the little dog will make Junhoe more happy.

"Okay Bbangdaeng," I put her on the floor. "Here's your squeaky toy." 

She barked, wiggling her tail in excitement. I chuckled, throwing it at her.  
She caught it with her paws and started biting into it, causing it to make noise each time.

"I'm going to kidnap you from your daddy. Would you like to live with me?" I said cheerfully.  
She didn't seem to mind me, focusing on the toy. I'll let her play for a bit and then take her out on a walk. Maybe I'll take her to one of those pet cafes.

"I'm going to spoil you a bit today." I smiled, petting her.  
It made her play more aggressively with the toy and I chuckled at how adorable she was. Junhoe really might not get his dog back after his event.

I took her out for a walk, taking her to a pet cafe. They had to check her before letting us in, but she looked really excited once we did.  
There were many dogs there and dog owners who brought their dogs as well. It was so cute to see her interacting with other dogs. I know she doesn't get to meet many dogs, so I wanted her to enjoy it.

We also went to a park close to my house for her to run around a bit and go to the toilet before returning back home.  
At the end of the day, she was exhausted, sleeping comfortably on my bed. I did take a few photos of her today and sent them to Junhoe, but he didn't reply to me yet.  
He's probably busy.

I spent about five minutes lying next to Bbangdaeng and petting her before letting the poor thing rest peacefully.

_'It's been only a few hours but I miss her.'_ I took my phone when I got a notification.

_'She's in good hands.'_ I texted Junhoe back, smiling. _'We had a great day together.'_

_'Of course, I knew I can trust you. The event ended and we're on our way back, so we'll be over in about two hours.'_

_'She'll be here, sleeping.'_

_'Then should I just let her stay over?'_

I didn't know if he's joking or not.  
Not like I mind. She's tired and Junhoe is probably no less exhausted after this stupid event. He can take her tomorrow after school.

_'You just said you miss her.'_

_'I am. But I don't want to wake her up.'_

_'She's so exhausted I'm pretty sure she'll fall asleep again in no time.'_

"You miss daddy, don't you?" I asked, looking at the sleeping dog before taking a photo of her to send it to Junhoe.

_'She misses you a lot and you should be a good dad and take her. Or I'm keeping her.'_

_'I guess you're right.'_

"Junhoe." I smiled as I opened the door, seeing him. He looked really tired.

"Hey, angel." He smiled at me.

"She's in my room," I said as I let him in, walking upstairs to my room.  
Junhoe followed me, sitting on my bed to pet Bbangdaeng who was still sleeping.

"Hey," he smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jinhwan took good care of you, right?"

"Of course I did." I pouted. "She's adorable."

Junhoe smiled softly at me, moving his fingers through his hair before walking to me and taking my face in his hands.  
"Thank you, you really are amazing." He said before pressing a soft kiss against my forehead and brushing my hair. "I'm sorry it's so late..."

I blushed, trying to find the right words to respond.  
Just how tired Junhoe is that he's being so close to me without feeling nervous or uncomfortable? I had to ask him if he's okay with a simple small kiss.

"It's... Okay. Really."  
Should I try my luck? It's not like I have something to lose from trying.

"But... if you really want to thank me..." I pointed at my lips.  
Junhoe chuckled softly at that and leaned closer to me again.

This isn't happening.   
This obviously can't be happening. Right?  
I felt so nervous that I closed my eyes, feeling him pressing a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Just be a bit more patient and wait for our date, okay...?" Junhoe mumbled softly before letting me go.

I don't care. I'll count it as something.  
"This better be a good date," I noted.

"I'll try." He chuckled and gently lifted Bbangdaeng, "Let's go home. I missed you so much."

"I'll pretend like I'm not hurt." I hummed.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school, angel," Junhoe said amused, walking with me downstairs to take the bag with Bbangdaeng's things.

"Let me help you, I'll take the bag to the car." I suggested.  
Even though he's tired, Junhoe seemed a bit hesitant about it and I couldn't help but frown.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh... No... It's just..."

"You know I won't say anything to your parents if they'd ask."

"No... It's not that. I just don't want them to start bothering you so late at night..."

"It's fine." I insisted, taking the bag.  
I walked with him to the car, smiling at his parents as I opened the door to let Junhoe put Bbangdaeng on a seat with a blanket, I'm guessing it's her blanket.

"Hello." I smiled at his parents as I handed Junhoe the bag.

"Hello," Junhoe's mom smiled at me. "Thank you for taking care of Junhoe's dog. What's your name?"

"I'm Kim Jinhwan, Mrs. Koo." I smiled politely. "And it's no trouble at all. She's really adorable."

"So you're Junhoe's new friend."

"Mom, leave him alone." Junhoe sighed.

I chuckled. "Yeah, we met when I found his dog when she ran away."

"Yeah, he was really worried. I hope he thanked you."

"Mom." Junhoe groaned.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry." I nodded.

"Mom, dad, it's late. Let's go home." Junhoe tried to hurry his parents, and I knew it's not because he wants to get out of here but because he's probably exhausted.  
He looked tired.

"How about you'll come for dinner this week Jinhwan?"

"Mom!"

Dinner? With his parents?  
"Um..." I looked at Junhoe who looked nervous now. I think I have an idea.  
"Isn't it what dating couples are doing?" I decided to joke. "How about we'll all come for dinner?"

"We?"

"Oh, Junhoe didn't tell you? He got two more friends now. So maybe we all should come, Chanwoo as well."

"More friends?" Junhoe's mom asked, giving him a look before smiling at me. "That sounds great. He's not even bringing Chanwoo over anymore."

"Chanwoo is busy with his acting and you know it," Junhoe said and I could hear he's really annoyed by now.

"It's quite late and we have school tomorrow," I said. "How about I talk about this with Junhoe tomorrow and he'd let you know, Mrs. Koo?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry for holding you for so long. Goodnight Jinhwan, thank you again."

"Anytime. I know how it is, my dad is a businessman too." I smiled.  
Luckily dad doesn't drag me to events, he simply goes with mom and usually gives me one of his credit cards so I'll go shopping as an apology for abandoning me alone. Not like I mind.  
He and mom enjoy it more by themselves than having to worry about me. There aren't many teens my age there anyway and I don't understand why Junhoe's parents take him.

"Oh, I see. Goodnight then, we'll be waiting to have you over."

"Okay. Goodnight." I smiled.

"Junhoe." Junhoe's mom scolded him.

Junhoe groaned, moving his fingers through his hair as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Poor guy.  
"Good night," he looked at me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!  
> Hope you enjoy and have a great week 💕


	11. Chapter 11

**Junhoe's POV**

"What a nice guy." Mom smiled as we walked inside our house, taking off her high heels.  
"Finally you have a friend that'd be a good influence on you."

I was too tired to respond to her and simply put Bbangdaeng down for her to run to her bed to get comfortable there before taking off my shoes.

"You should've introduced him to us earlier. And you made more friends?"

"Mom, it's too late for me to even understand what you're saying." I groaned.   
"It's not like I even see you to tell you who I'm hanging out with. I'm going to my room." I sighed and walked upstairs, taking off the suit I was wearing before dropping myself on the bed.  
At least Jinhwan figured out something about this dinner, it was a good save. But having more people here...

Mom will just take that opportunity to start asking about me more and getting into their personal lives. Whenever she meets with friends she goes outside. Why do I need to bring the few people I know here?  
Whatever. That's a worry for tomorrow.   
This day was full of following my parents around and greeting old men I don't know or even remember. I just want to get some sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe she asked you to come for dinner." I groaned annoyed as I was walking with Jinhwan to our first class for the day.

"Relax, Yunhyeongie and Donghyuk will come, and so is Chanwoo."

"I thought Donghyuk doesn't know about us."

"He doesn't, we'll simply tell him. I know him well, this guy can take a secret with him to the grave."

I sighed at this, moving my fingers through my hair. "I knew this would happen..."

"Really, he won't tell anyone," Jinhwan promised.

"Not that. I wish that was my worry now. Mom just... Really like questioning people as you noticed. This is going to be a disaster."  
I wish I was worried about who finds out about our relationship right now. This was the only thing I used to worry about before.   
But now knowing that Jinhwan, Chanwoo, Donghyuk, and Yunhyeong all coming over...it made me worry even more.

"C'mon, I also won't tell anything about our relationship. And Chanwoo and Yunhyeongie are fucking actors. Your parents won't suspect a thing." Jinhwan promised.  
"Besides, dad taught me how to change subjects of conversation if needed."

"Right... You mentioned yesterday he was a businessman too, no?"

"Exactly. Just trust me a bit." He smiled and stopped walking to stand in front of me. "Also, if we'd have this one dinner, your parents won't bother you about bringing friends over for another few months. This is perfect."

"My little angel is a smart guy, isn't he?" I said amused, and Jinhwan blushed softly.

"It's for you. We'll talk with the guys during lunch..."

I nodded and we walked inside our class.

  
  
  
"Dinner?" Yunhyeong asked confused as we all sat down in the cafeteria.

"Don't ask how that happened." Jinhwan sighed.

"Great, to see the looks your dad always gives me again," Chanwoo said as he put his tray on the table.

"It's not like I can do something about it." I sighed deeply. "Just ignore him. That's what I'm doing."

"Junhoe's mom likes you, though," Jinhwan noted.

"Yeah, because I'm the only friend he has." Chanwoo rolled his eyes and I hit him.   
"Or at least, was the only friend."

"Exactly. So we do this one dinner and Junhoe will get some break from his parents and you won't have to suffer his father's looks for another few months."

"Hopefully until we graduate."

"This simply sucks." I sighed deeply, shaking my head.

"Yeah? I'm not too excited to go to your house either." Donghyuk noted and Yunhyeong gave him a look.

"Stop complaining."

"What exactly the point of this again?"

"Because Junhoe's mom asked me to come and going by myself will make everything even more awkward."

"Right. I must say, from what I heard so far, your parents suck. No offense."

"It's okay, I know that." I sighed.

"His mom makes good food though, I'd give her that," Chanwoo noted. "But he's right, she does like to talk a lot. So... We need to watch what we say."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Jinhwan hummed. "With the status of our families, it should leave a good impression on his parents."

He's not wrong. Mom likes Chanwoo because he's successful. Dad doesn't like him because he's an actor.  
The same thing will probably be with Yunhyeong. Jinhwan already left a good impression on her.  
I just need to make sure Chanwoo won't flirt with Yunhyeong and no one will talk about their dating life or whatever. Because mom will definitely ask about this.

"You don't have a schedule this weekend, right?" Jinhwan asked.

"Well, we planned to practice," Chanwoo hummed, "but I guess we can do that another day this week."

"What, you planned to practice." Yunhyeong objected. "I didn't say I agree."

"You're wounding me Yunhyeongie," Chanwoo said with a hurt tone, putting a hand on his chest. 

Donghyuk wrapped an arm around Yunhyeong and pulled him closer to himself. "Stop harassing him already."

"I do not harass him."

"Well, it sure doesn't look like you don't."

"Guys, can you focus for two minutes?" Jinhwan sighed.

"It's called flirting." Chanwoo ignored Jinhwan. "Maybe if you knew how to do it, you wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, as if I need any advice from you," Donghyuk said bitterly. "Wasn't there like... Four articles about you last year with dating rumors?"

"Your point?"

"Stop flirting with everything that moves and maybe then I'd consider taking you more seriously."

And Jinhwan wants me to have these two over for dinner? This is definitely going to be a disaster.   
"It's not going to work angel," I told him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I appreciate the thought, but this is not looking good."

"Well, they'd figure their shit out until then." Jinhwan hummed and took a few pieces of his food to throw at Chanwoo and Donghyuk to get their attention.

"Fucking stop fighting and listen. You have to be on your best behavior and survive those few hours. Because if one of you would fuck up-"

"What can you already do, shortie?"

Jinhwan gave Donghyuk a look. "Don't try me."

Note to self, never get on my angel's bad side. He's small. But he can be threatening.

"We'll talk tomorrow again about what to be careful about, but you two are actors, so put your best act and avoid saying anything stupid. Especially you." Jinhwan looked at Chanwoo.   
"No flirting with Yunhyeongie is allowed. Save it for later."

"Or for someone stupid enough to fall for that," Donghyuk added bitterly.

"And you better be your nice self that Yunhyeong says you can be or you'll regret this."

"Like I'm sca-"

Jinhwan stuck his knife in Donghyuk's food.

"Dong, be nice." Yunhyeong scolded him before making him let go of him.   
"Okay, we got it. Chanwoo and I did some interviews so we can handle this. And Dong is good with parents. You can trust us."

"I'm really doubting it..."

"Well, you can trust Yunhyeongie and me to make those two behave," Jinhwan promised.

I sighed again, I really hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update would be dinner at Junhoe's place!  
> Hope you enjoyed this short filler.
> 
> Have a nice and safe weekend 💕


	12. Chapter 12

**Junhoe's POV**

"Mom, you're cooking too much." I sighed as I walked inside the kitchen.

"Well, the last time you brought Chanwoo over was a year and a half ago." She noted.   
"And this time more people are coming so I want to make sure they have enough food."

"It's too much," I said again. "And please don't start questioning them like last time."

"I'm not questioning anyone. You just never tell me anything. Now please set the table at least."

I sighed again and walked to the dining room to set the table.

  
  
"Sweetie, open the door!" I heard mom telling me from the kitchen when I heard knocking.  
I took a deep breath. It's going to be okay.

I opened the front door, smiling at Jinhwan. "Angel."

"Hey June," He smiled back as he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Why did you bring flowers?"

"Mom told me, she also told me to bring the chocolate dad bought on his last business trip, to leave a good impression."

"Thanks for ignoring me," Chanwoo said, pushing Jinhwan in and walking after him before closing the door behind him.   
"And all of us brought something small."

I really do hope it'd go well.

"My, would you look at that," Mom said when she walked out of the kitchen. "Chanwoo, Jinhwan, good to see you two again."

"Hello, Mrs. Koo." Jinhwan smiled politely. "Thank you for having us over."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Good to see you again as well." Chanwoo smiled politely. "I had too much of a busy schedule lately so I didn't have the time."

"It's completely fine." Mom said, "I'm almost done so feel comfortable and then you could introduce yourselves."

"Where's Yunhyeong and Donghyuk?" I asked Jinhwan.

"On their way," Jinhwan said and handed the flowers and chocolates to my mom while Chanwoo carried the bag he was holding to the kitchen.  
"My parents asked me to give you this as a thank you for having me here." Jinhwan smiled.

"It's no trouble at all." Mom smiled at him. "Thank your parents for me, okay?"

"Of course."

"Junhoe, don't just let him stand there."

I watched her walk away before sighing. This is going to be a long day.

"Hey!" Jinhwan said with excitement as Bbangdaeng ran to him. "Missed you, too."

"Funny she likes him and not me," Chanwoo noted when he got back.

"You're cruel to her."

"I stepped on her tail only once and it was by accident! And it happened two years ago."

"How could you step on her tail? You monster!" Jinhwan said as he hugged the dog.

"It was an accident! She blended with the carpet and I didn't see her."

"Well, she didn't forget the trauma so she hates you." I noted.

"Do you need help?" Jinhwan hummed.

"No, I'm just finished with the table." I shook my head. "I hope this would go well."

"I already told Donghyuk to stay close to me and Chanwoo to stay close to you. I don't want either of them next to each other. We all know what to say or not to say and do our best. Just trust me, okay?" Jinhwan smiled.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Good," Jinhwan said and showered Bbangdaeng with kisses.

"Hey, like he said, survive this and your parents will give you some space for the next year or so." Chanwoo hummed, looking at the door when we heard the doorbell.  
I walked to open it, seeing Yunhyeong and Donghyuk there.   
  
"We're not late right?"

"Just on time." I let them in.   
Okay, so that's everyone.

"Oh my god, she's adorable!" Yunhyeong took off his shoes and joined Jinhwan who was busy giving all of his attention to Bbangdaeng.

"This better be worth it." Donghyuk sighed.

"I'm not happy about it either, so suck it up."

  
  
  
We all sat down around the table, my dad looking at Jinhwan, Donghyuk, and Yunhyeong.  
At least he's not staring at Chanwoo anymore.

"So, how about you tell a bit about yourselves?" Mom smiled. "It's been a while since I met Junhoe's friends."  
Well, if she and dad weren't so judgmental, maybe I would have brought someone over more often.

"Well, Yunhyeong is an actor as well," Jinhwan said. "He's actually working with Chanwoo now."

"Yeah, it's the first time we're working together," Yunhyeong said.

"Really? Have you been acting for a long time, Yunhyeong?"

"Well, not that long. And I mainly took small parts before this one. I felt too nervous about the busy schedule."

"I see. Junhoe also said Chanwoo is too busy with his acting so he doesn't come often."

Chanwoo nodded. "I've been preparing a lot to take this role." He said.   
"And now I'm busy practicing for the filming. But since Junhoe said his parents invited us over we did our best to make time."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Mom smiled.

"You said your father is a businessman?" My dad changed the subject, looking at Jinhwan.   
Of course.

"Yes, he is." Jinhwan nodded. "Not something too big, but he's pretty busy. If I'm not wrong he got promoted about a year ago. Dad doesn't talk much about his work at home."

"And why is that?"

"He always says that work should stay at work and when you're at home family matters more. Unless it's something really crucial, he does his best to spend time with me and my mom."

I wish I could say the same about my dad.   
He's spending hours at work, and when he's home he spends hours yelling at others through the phone.  
I want to understand what mom sees in him. Not that he's a bad husband. But he's always so busy.

"So by that, I assume you're not going to have a similar job in the future, right?"

"Probably not, Mr. Koo," Jinhwan said politely. "I haven't really decided yet, but I don't think it's going to be a business related job."

"I see."

Jinhwan is lucky he gets the option to choose. I wish I had the same luck.   
But dad is too proud of the work he's done and he wants me to do the same.   
  


  
I can't really tell if this dinner went fine or not, because mom looked way too excited and dad sat quietly after his talk with Jinhwan, only interrupting a few times to change the subject.  
Like I guessed, mom asked about everything possible in their lives. Interests, hobbies, for how long do we know each other...  
And that was already too much for me. 

"Chanwoo," my mom looked at him. "Junhoe refuses to tell me what happened. But do you know why he's not talking with Jiwon anymore?"

If I could stab someone, I would. Why won't she just let it go?   
Did she really like Jiwon that much?

I noticed Chanwoo felt uncomfortable but he still smiled politely.  
"I just understand that he has a group of friends he's closer to, miss. Koo. They didn't talk to each other for two months now."

"Mom, that's enough." I decided to interrupt. "I told you that's nothing."

"Well, you can't blame me for worrying." She sighed. "You can barely make friends. Not to say getting a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend."

"Nonsense. I'm not telling you to get married, but you're old enough to date."

"What's the rush?" Chanwoo hummed. "Neither Yunhyeong nor I can date at this moment with a busy schedule or the possibility of dating rumors. And Junhoe is really popular with the girls at school. He'll do just fine if he'd decide to date someone."

"Is he now?"

"Oh yes, all the girls think he's handsome," Jinhwan said.   
"If I'm not wrong some even write him letters. Especially on valentine's day."

I looked at him.  
I completely ignore those stupid letters and try to return them or throw them away. How does he remember this so well?

"And you don't like any of the girls?" Mom looked at me.

"No. I'm not interested."

"And why is that?"

"Mom, I don't have to date if I don't want to. I'm not interested in having a relationship right now."

"You're not getting any younger, Junhoe," Mom noted.

If I just could scream at her that I'm not into girls, then I would.   
But I know how it'd end so I rather keep my mouth shut.

"Don't you have someone, Jinhwan?"

"Mom!"

"Oh, no." Jinhwan smiled. "I'm focusing on my school work for now. Donghyuk too. Neither of us is seeing someone at the moment."

"I see." She hummed.

God, I want this to end already.

  
  


"Do you need help cleaning up?" Both Yunhyeong and Jinhwan offered after we finished eating, already getting up to take empty plates and glasses.

"Oh, no, it's completely fine."

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Koo."

In seconds the five of us took everything off the table to the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the sink and leftovers in the fridge.  
Thank god that's behind us.

"Are you okay?" Jinhwan asked me softly as he gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"This evening was too stressful, angel."

"Well, it's almost over." He said, "and... It wasn't too bad. But I think I understand why you didn't want us to come over..."

"Dude, I got that the first time I was here." Chanwoo sighed.   
"His mom can be nice. And his dad can pretend to be nice. But unless you're from a good family or interested in business you don't belong here."

"You're not helping Chanwoo." Jinhwan gave him a look.

"My plan is to graduate and rent an apartment with Chanwoo or something."

"Tell them you're gay after you move out, this way your dad won't force you to take his job," Chanwoo said.

"Wait, what?" Jinhwan frowned. "You don't have a say in this?"

"If I did, do you really think I'd be dragged to some stupid event until 11 pm out of my free will?" I sighed deeply.

"That's awful." Yunhyeong said, "your parents shouldn't force their job on you."

"I say take as much money as you can now so you will have some for later," Donghyuk noted.   
"This is messed up. I've never seen parents like this before."

"Anyone else wants to tell me how my life sucks or is it my turn?" I rolled my eyes.

Jinhwan looked at me in worry, hugging me. I sighed and hugged him back.

"Junhoe," we quickly moved away from each other when we heard my mom.   
"Sweetie, bring sweets and tea to the table please."

"Sure, I'm on it." I nodded and she walked away.   
This is exactly why I don't want to have Jinhwan here when my parents are at home.

"C'mon, let's keep the act for a bit longer and end this nightmare," Chanwoo said, opening the cabinets to take out the plates mom prepared to put on the table after dinner.

"You really should get the hell out of here," Donghyuk noted before helping him.

"It'd be okay. You have us now." Jinhwan smiled softly. "Don't worry."

I looked at him, gently stroking his cheek.   
"I don't need 'us'. I need you..."

Jinhwan looked at me surprised, blushing deeply at my action.   
He opened his mouth to say something before closing it and simply looking at me.

I probably shouldn't have said that. But I mean that.   
I appreciate the others' help, but it was possible only thanks to Jinhwan.  
This relationship with Jinhwan... Has been completely one sided from the day he confessed to me.   
He said he had a crush on me. I didn't.  
  
I knew who he was. I did think he was cute when I wasn't disgusted with myself.   
That's before I dated Jiwon and got hurt. But since we started dating, everything felt... Easier in a way.   
Being with Jinhwan felt easier. And if I have him with me...   
I don't need anything else.

"Let's... Your parents... The others are... Waiting..." Jinhwan managed to mumble.

"Let me take you home after dinner," I asked him. I want at least a bit of time alone with him.

"You really don't have-"

"I want to. So let me." I insisted and all Jinhwan could do was nod before walking with me back to the dining room.

After dinner was finally over I told my parents I'm giving Jinhwan a ride home and I'll be back soon.  
The five of us walked outside, Jinhwan and I watched Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, and Donghyuk go away before I lead him to the car.

"You really didn't have to..." Jinhwan said as he got inside.

"I wanted at least a bit of time alone with you."

Jinhwan blushed, looking at me before looking away. I reached a hand to brush his hair as I looked at him.   
My parents always disapproved of what I was interested in. Music. Poetry. Guys...  
And now I had this guy who went through all this trouble just to please them. He really is unreal.

"You're... Amazing. With no doubt..." I said, leaning to press a kiss against his cheek.   
"And one day I will repay you for this..."

"The fact you're with me is enough for me..." He said.

"It's not. At least not for me." I said. "You've been more than perfect although I'm practically hiding you-"

"You told Chanwoo. You let me tell Yunhyeong and Donghyuk." Jinhwan said."You're not hiding me. I don't need you to tell the whole world we're dating. I just want you not to blame yourself for liking a guy."

I looked at him.  
I also don't want to blame myself, because I somehow got the luck to have such an amazing boyfriend.  
This is the kind of luck I didn't have until now. And I don't want to let go of him now, as selfish as it sounds.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." I gently brushed my thumb against his cheek before starting the car and driving to his place. 

"So, to live with Chanwoo?" Jinhwan asked during the ride.

"Yeah... I really want to get out of there."

"Why Chanwoo and not your boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "We'll see angel."

"I can be a good roommate." He pouted.

"I don't doubt that for a second," I said amused. "I just... I want to do this right. And so far I'm not really doing a good job."

"You're doing fine, stop it."

"Lies."

"Stop." Jinhwan hit my arm before hesitantly resting his head against my shoulder. "You're better than any other jerk who told me exactly where and how he'd fuck me."

"You're not serious."

"Yeah, it happened a lot..."

"Really?"

"At least ten times last month. Over fifty last year." He said, "there were some really creative ones too."

"The guys we study with are serious assholes." I frowned.

"Some of them believe I'm easy to get because I'm shorter and, well... Smaller." Jinhwan got more comfortable against the seat. "There were even rumors about me last year. Someone wrote my phone number in the boy's toilet."

"I'll seriously punch all those jerks if they'd dare to get any close to you again."

I had no idea about this at all.  
Maybe I heard something but didn't really pay attention to this. Now I wish I did...  
I wish I could be there for Jinhwan to protect him. He doesn't deserve this.

"Don't worry, if they get too close it usually ends up with me kicking them hard enough."

"Remind me to never upset you."

"Smart decision," Jinhwan said and pressed a kiss against my cheek.

I smiled softly at that. My little angel sure can be a little demon too.  
But I still like him. And even if he can protect himself I'd try to do my best to protect him too.

"Besides, once you'll be fine with showing around school we're dating they all would probably leave me alone. I doubt any guy in our school would want to mess with Koo Junhoe's boyfriend." 

"Why are you so sure?" I chuckled.

"Well, you're threatening. And who in their right mind would decide to go against you?"

"Chanwoo."

"He doesn't count."

"Jiwon."

"He's an asshole. And if I could kiss you every time I see his stupid face in the hallway, I would. Just to see his reaction that you moved on from him. Seriously, what a jerk."

"He tried talking to me a few times." I hummed. "I have no idea what more he could want from me."

"Punch him."

I laughed. "I'll get in trouble."

"Then I will do it."

"Angel, you can't punch people."

"You just said you'd punch any guy that would get close to me."

"That's different, I'm allowed to punch people who harass my sweet angel."

"Technically he's harassing you too."

"Stop that," I said amused, stopping the car. "Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine."

"As your boyfriend, it's my job to worry." He pouted.

"Yeah, but I should worry about you more," I said and got out of the car to open the door for him. "You've been doing too much for me."

"I haven't done anything." Jinhwan complained, letting me walk him to the door.

He hugged me tightly. "Goodnight Junhoe..."

"Goodnight angel..." I gently brushed his hair before pressing a kiss against his cheek.   
"Thank you for today. I'll see you at school."

Jinhwan nodded, holding my hand in his. "I'm still waiting for that date..."

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

"Okay..." He nodded and let go of me. "Drive home safe."

"Of course, I wouldn't want my adorable Jinhwan to worry." I smiled amused and walked back to my car.

I'm really lucky to have Jinhwan.   
Thanks to him, this evening became a whole less horrible.   
Now I really need to start planning our date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a great week! 😊


	13. Chapter 13

**Junhoe's POV**

"Chanwoo I need your help," I told Chanwoo the next morning as we were walking to school together.

"With? Because if it's sex ED, you've got the internet for that."

"I hate you."

"Hey, I had to cancel my date with Yunhyeong for dinner at your place. I'm not going to sleep with someone anytime soon."

"Will you shut up?" I hit him. "I want to take Jinhwan on a date. And before you say 'movie' or 'a restaurant', I want it to be... More meaningful."

"Damn, I'm really the wrong guy."

"You definitely have something in mind." I insisted.

Chanwoo hummed at that, kicking a rock that was on his way.   
"How about a picnic then? You could bring your guitar and play one of your poems to him."

"That sounds so cliche."

"You're the guy who wants a meaningful date."

I guess he's right. I just want our first kiss to be special for Jinhwan.  
Obviously, it's not his first, and neither is mine. But it's our first kiss together. And I want it to be better than the first one I had.

"So... Picnic?"

"Yeah. The weather is nice and there aren't too many people around. I'm sure he doesn't expect a five-star restaurant with golden plates. This is small, nice and the guitar will make it meaningful."

"I guess you're right. Thanks."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where are you taking me?" Jinhwan asked amused as he got inside my car.

"No, that's a surprise." I smiled.   
When we scheduled the date, I only told him to get ready by 1 pm for me to pick him up. I wanted to surprise him.

" I do smell food. So I guess we're going to eat."

"You'll see." I hummed.

I parked the car and opened the trunk to get out all the things for the picnic.

"Can I help?" Jinhwan asked me and I shook my head, making sure I took everything. "You brought your guitar?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," I noted amused.

"Because you're not telling me anything!" He whined as we walked to the park.

"Because it's a surprise," I said, looking for a nice spot before walking there and placing everything down.

"We're having a picnic?" Jinhwan asked as I set down the blanket for us to sit on.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Hope you don't mind."

"No! That's perfect!" Jinhwan said as he sat down. "But... from where the food?"

"I ordered take out from my favorite place." I said as I started to get things out of the basket.

"You should have told me," he scolded me. "I would have made something for us."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I noted, "I can't ask you to make something for your own surprise."

"Still."

I smiled, making sure that I took everything out together with the drinks before putting the basket away and looking at Jinhwan.  
"It's just... you wanted a date. And I've been thinking a lot about what to do. I'm sorry that's not perfect-"

"Don't." Jinhwan shook his head. "That's more than I could ask for. And I really do appreciate the thought. But, what's the guitar for?"

"You'll find out later." I chuckled, "let's eat first."

He sighed and nodded, starting to eat.  
"Your parents weren't suspicious why you're packing a picnic basket?"

"It's funny you think my parents were home to care."

"That's sad." Jinhwan frowned. "Stop saying things like this so... Freely."

"Angel, you met my parents." I noted, "you should know what to expect."

"It doesn't make it less sad June." He pouted.

"I'm used to it." I shrugged. "We're not here to talk about my parents."

"I know, I'm just worried..." Jinhwan sighed, reaching a hand to brush my hair.

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine and leaned closer to press a kiss on his cheek.   
"Don't be. I told you that I just need you..."

He blushed as I said that, looking down.  
I gently let go of his hand and stroked his cheek, pressing another kiss against it. Kim Jinhwan really was my personal angel. 

"Eat before it'll get cold." I told him.

"I'm... It's just... You can't act like this as if it's nothing!" Jinhwan blushed deeper.

I chuckled softly, smiling at him.   
"Then how do you want me to act?"

"Koo Junhoe, you can't say things like that out of nowhere!"

God, he looked so adorable when he's blushing.  
I wanted to reach out and hug him but he was in the middle of eating and I didn't want to interrupt him. So I just brushed his hair before pouring him a drink.  
For later I prepared a poem I want to sing to him. Instead of taking something old, I decided to write a new one. I hope he'd like it.

I watched him as we ate, reaching a hand to brush his hair, smiling to myself.   
I know this date wasn't much. He asked me to take him to a place I'd be comfortable at.   
And here in the park, no-one will bother looking at us.   
  
  
  
"Am I finally going to find out why you brought it?" Jinhwan asked as I took my guitar when we finished eating.

"Yes," I nodded, tuning my guitar a bit to make sure it makes the right sound.   
"I want to play you something."

"Play me something?" Jinhwan asked a bit surprised.

I smiled amused, knowing he'd probably feel embarrassed when I'm done. But it's worth it.  
I want to show him a bit more appreciation and now I finally have the chance. After what he's done for me...

"I'm not a singer, so I'm sorry." I apologized, smiling at him before I started playing.

As I sang I noticed his blush getting deeper and deeper until he decided to cover his face with hands.  
That is really adorable to watch and I couldn't help but smile at that as I sang.  
I usually can't express myself well with people. Saying what I think sometimes got me in trouble so I just stopped. But poetry was a good way for me to be able to express myself.   
And I want to be able and be more open with Jinhwan.   
  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your ears," I said when I finished.  
I laughed as he decided to throw some napkins on me.

"What's wrong?"

"You're horrible and I hate you!" Jinhwan whined. "I hate you! I really hate you!"

"Why?" I asked amused, putting my guitar away.

"Because you're too damn perfect and it should be a crime!"

I smiled amused, getting closer to him.  
"I'm not perfect, you are."

"Don't get close!" Jinhwan objected, covering his face. "You're also... Really perfect... You're perfect for me and that's what should matter..."

"Angel..." I said softly, trying to make him look at me.   
God, his reaction was so adorable.

"Angel, look at me," I whispered in his ear.

Jinhwan let out a soft whine, slowly moving his hands to peek at me.   
I smiled softly, stroking his cheek before brushing my thumb over his lower lip. It felt so soft...

I slowly leaned closer, Jinhwan closed his eyes, slightly pouting his lips.  
I leaned lower and kissed him softly. It didn't last for long but his lips really felt soft and had kind of a sweet taste.  
And it just felt... right. It really felt right.

I don't know how that happened.   
Dating Jinhwan felt nothing like the short period I dated Jiwon.   
His crush was one sided for a while. I felt uncomfortable being close to him and when he confessed to me I felt... Weird.

But the more we spent time together and the more we dated, the more I started liking him.   
Being with Jinhwan felt comfortable. It made me not worry about what others would think of me because it really doesn't matter.  
I stopped being scared or feeling disgusted with myself almost completely. And it was only because of my angel. 

"I... Wow..." Jinhwan mumbled, blushing.

"Was it worth the wait?" I asked him softly.

He gave me an annoyed look, hitting me.  
"I hate you."

"Hmm, if you hate me then no more kisses for you."

"Wait, that's unfair!" Jinhwan hit me again. "Koo Junhoe!"

I leaned closer and kissed him softly again. "I'm sorry."

Jinhwan hit me again, making me laugh as I hugged him.  
"Why do you keep hitting me? It's not nice, angel."

"Nobody said I'm nice." He gave me a look. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Being yourself! Seeing this side of you... It's too much!"

I smiled amused, kissing him again. I just can't stop myself, he's too cute.  
"Angel, c'mon. We got out to enjoy our date. Stop hiding." I said amused.

"It's your damn fault!"

"I thought you wanted to kiss me," I said amused.

"I did! But I... I didn't expect that!" Jinhwan objected. "You're unfair!"

I smiled, lifting his chin to kiss him again.  
"You're amazing..." I said softly. This was nothing like my first kiss with Jiwon. It felt a lot better in a way.  
Kissing Jinhwan made me want to kiss him more and more. To hold him close to myself and never let go.  
I didn't feel all those things with Jiwon.

Jinhwan decided to rest his head on my chest as he positioned himself between my legs.  
"Does that mean you're comfortable enough with acting like a couple in school?" He asked me quietly.

"At school?" I asked, brushing his hair. Am I?   
I'm a bit worried rumors would spread and get to my parents.

"I... Think I maybe need a bit more time..." I said hesitantly. "I need to think about a plan if my parents find out..."

"You can stay with me." Jinhwan looked up at me.

I smiled softly and stroked his cheek.   
"I don't want to be a burden. I'll think of something."

"You're not a burden." Jinhwan pouted and then sighed softly, getting more comfortable.   
"I really want us to act like a normal couple at school, with no pretending..."

"I know, angel... And I'm sorry that I keep you waiting..." I said quietly. "I'm just... Still getting over things. And I'm trying my best."

"I know..." he said softly, gently wrapping his arms around my waist.  
It's the first time we've been so close and I must say, Jinhwan's small figure fits just perfectly between my arms. And honestly...  
I don't think I would want anyone else but him with me right now. It simply was too perfect.  
  
"Angel...?" I called him when he didn't talk for a while, noticing he fell asleep between my arms.   
I pressed a soft kiss on top of his head, continuing to brush his hair. Just like everything else about him it was so soft...  
After Jiwon I didn't think I'd trust another guy. How could I when the first one I liked hurt me as if it was nothing?

But Jinhwan wasn't him. Jinhwan was perfect. Almost... as if he was the right guy for me.   
And I don't regret giving him a chance.   
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know for how long we sat like this, but it was starting to get darker.   
I didn't have the heart to wake him up but I need to take him back home.

"Angel... wake up..." I said softly as I gently shook him.  
Jinhwan groaned at that, trying to get more comfortable against me.

"Angel, time to go home..." I mumbled, shaking him again. "It's getting late..."

"Five more minutes..."

"No, wake up."

"You're cruel." He whined.

"I don't want your parents to think I kidnapped you," I said, stroking his cheek. "I'll take you out again sometime."

"What do you mean 'sometime'?" He whined again.

"Well, if I could I'd take you out every day." I hummed. "But we have school. How about next weekend? There's this movie you said you wanted to see."

"Okay." He nodded.

I smiled and kissed him. "Now, help me clean up and take everything back to the car."  
Jinhwan hummed and nodded again, looking up at me to press a kiss against my cheek before lifting himself up and pulling me with him.  
We cleaned everything and took all the things back to the car.

Once I started to drive, Jinhwan rested his head on my shoulder, falling asleep again.   
God, he's so precious.  
Bbangdaeng would also fall asleep on me sometimes and him doing that reminded me of her. And it was so adorable.   
  
  
  
I parked next to his house and gently lifted him, carrying him to the front door.   
He simply hummed, getting more comfortable.

I rang the doorbell, and after a minute Jinhwan's mom opened it for me, looking a bit surprised.  
"Sorry Mrs. Kim. He fell asleep." I apologized. "Do you mind if I carry him to his room?"

She sighed and nodded, letting me in.  
I took off my shoes, making sure to be careful with Jinhwan as I carried him upstairs to his room. He didn't wake up even once, sleeping so peacefully.

When I placed him on his bed, he held into my shirt, not wanting to let go.   
I smiled softly at that and took his hand in mine, releasing his grip to take his shoes off.  
  
"Goodnight angel..." I said softly and pressed a kiss against his forehead. Jinhwan hummed, trying to hold onto me but I moved away, covering him before walking out of his room.  
I enjoyed this date more than I thought I would. And I enjoyed being so close with Jinhwan.

I said goodbye to his mom and walked back to my car to go home. I hope mom and dad won't ask me where I've been.   
But then again, when did they even care?  
As long as they are not questioning me about every single part of my life...   
I can live with that until I move out.  
  


_"You can stay with me."_

Honestly? That sounds amazing.  
But as amazing as it sounds... I can't just drop myself on Jinhwan's parents because I have problems at home.  
Chanwoo will live with me if I ask, but there's time until we graduate. For now, I should just save money and talk with him about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little date Junhwan had!
> 
> Have a great weekend 💕


	14. Chapter 14

**Junhoe's POV**

I walked inside my class, sitting next to Chanwoo.  
My date with Jinhwan was just... Amazing.   
He texted me when we woke up that he's sorry for falling asleep and thanked me I took him out.

I was happy he enjoyed the date although it wasn't the most fancy one. That's all I wanted.

  
"So," Chanwoo looked at me. "Are you going to stop hiding your boyfriend soon?"

"What a nice thing to ask me so early in the morning." I rolled my eyes.

"I already saw you. So?" Chanwoo asked again and I sighed.

"I don't know. Jinhwan asked me too, and I get that he's probably impatient... But I want to wait a bit more. Rumors spread fast, some of the kids of my dad's business partners go here too... I'm too worried."

"Okay, we have more than half a year until graduation. You can't ask Jinhwan to hide it for so long."

"I know I can't." I sighed. "This will be worse than my break-up with Jiwon if I'll even try. But... I have to think about something. Maybe another month?"

"Man you're so slow, I feel sorry for Jinhwan. I swear every time he sees you he got this look like he wants to jump on you."

"No, he doesn't." I frowned.

"Dude, are you blind or you're dumb?" Chanwoo hit me. "Jinhwan wants you. And seeing him trying to hold back is honestly hurting me."

"Since when do you care so much?" I frowned.

"Unlike what you like to think, I am a caring friend," Chanwoo said with a hurt tone. "And I can see you're trying to hold yourself back as well. Besides that, Jinhwan still goes through harassment from time to time. Have mercy on your boyfriend."

I looked at him, thinking about what he said. Jinhwan still goes through harassment...  
My poor angel.  
From what he told me, it's pretty horrible. I saw it only a few times when guys approached him while we were talking, but he's probably sick of it since it lasts over a year.

I sighed softly.

"Shouldn't you care about your boyfriend's safety first? If you'll get kicked out you're always free to stay over. Mom is happy to have someone who eats so many portions of her food for a change."

"I don't want to burden your parents. And I won't have money for college."

"Didn't you say you have savings that your parents put in your account?"

"Yeah, but I can withdraw it only after I turn 18."

"Can they take that money back? Isn't it locked?"

"Well, it's technically under my name now," I frowned, "I don't think anyone but me can do anything with that."

"Well, problem solved then." Chanwoo hummed. "We can go and make sure that only you can take the money, and if that's the case just come over to my place."

"Jay offered the same." I chuckled. "Honestly, what's with you two and taking me in?"

"I'll be a pretty shitty friend if I'll let you end on the street, don't you think?"

"You do realize it also means getting a dog inside your house. A dog that hates you."

"Give the dog to Jinhwan."

"Like hell."

Chanwoo groaned. "Fine. The dog can stay."

"She hates you."

"As long as she doesn't poop on my bed... Whatever. I'll give her all the space she needs."

I sighed deeply. I really don't know what to do.   
"I need to think about it..."

Chanwoo shrugged. "Take your time. Anyway, I'll be pretty busy this week and the next one so I won't be able to help much. I told you that you can stay, that's the best I can do for now."

"Thanks." I simply said, focusing on the teacher.  
  
  
I really don't want Jinhwan to get hurt, but how my parents would react once they'd find out is what terrifies me the most.  
Mom will yell. Dad too, probably. I can't even imagine what kind of things they'd say.  
There's a good chance I'll find myself on the streets in less than five minutes. I have to plan this through right.

Mom likes Jinhwan a lot, she keeps asking me about him. But how much would she like him once she'd find out he's dating me?  
Would she even keep asking about Jiwon if she'd know we dated?   
She'd want nothing to do with them or me.

She'd even hate Chanwoo.

Sometimes I can't help but envy Chanwoo and Jinhwan for having accepting parents. Maybe my parents will even go as far as to blame Chanwoo for my interest in men.  
Obviously, it's a stupid assumption but they might do it. That definitely won't be good.

Dad wants nothing to do with the entertainment industry, but he has enough influence to try and ruin Chanwoo's career and Chanwoo worked too damn hard for that to happen.   


I raised my hand.  
"Can... Can I go out? I don't feel so good..." I asked the teacher.

"I'll take him to the nurse," Chanwoo suggested quickly as he looked at the teacher as well.

"I'm-"

I wanted to protest but Chanwoo already stood up and helped me get up as well, helping me out of the classroom. I sighed deeply at that, deciding it's better than argue.

"Mind telling me what the fuck?" Chanwoo asked.

"I'm just... The worst scenarios got into my head..."

"Like what?"

"Getting thrown to the street, my parents hating Jinhwan, my parents trying to ruin your career because they'll blame you."

"June..." Chanwoo sighed deeply. "The first one is really possible, but you won't end up on the streets because I'll pick your stupid ass the second that'd happen. I don't think they'd do much against Jinhwan and they can't ruin my career. Calm your shit."

He helped me lean against a wall while I took deep breaths to calm myself. "How about you stay the weekend at my place?"

"I have a date, you're busy, and I can't leave Bbangdaeng..."

"Today then."

"What do you mean today? We've got school tomorrow. And it's not like I have clothes to sleep with."

Chanwoo rolled his eyes at me. "Lucky for you, I have more clothes than what I wear to school. With how you react to imaginary scenarios in your head, I don't think you should go home today."

I sighed again, taking another deep breath.

"What you need right now is your boyfriend."

"Huh?" I looked at him confused before being dragged in the hallway by him.  
  
  
We reached Jinhwan's class and I looked at Chanwoo as he knocked before slightly opening the door.  
"Excuse me, can I have Kim Jinhwan for a few minutes? The nurse asked me to call him."

I couldn't see Jinhwan's reaction but I'm pretty sure he was confused.  
The teacher told him he could go and in less than a minute Jinhwan was out of the classroom.

"The nu-June?" Jinhwan asked confused before gasping as Chanwoo pushed him to me. I quickly reached out my arms to catch him, ending up hugging him instead.

"Jerk." I gave Chanwoo a look.

"What happened?" Jinhwan asked confused.

"Your boyfriend is in a crisis. So try to calm him down, I'm going back to class." Chanwoo said and walked away.

"What is he talking about?" Jinhwan asked me confused.

I sighed deeply.  
"Not here, let's find an empty class to sit at." I don't need a teacher walking in the hallway to ask us why we're not in class.  
Jinhwan nodded and we walked around until we found an empty classroom.  
  


I let him in first and closed the door after myself, sighing deeply.

"June?" Jinhwan asked in slight worry.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"About what?" He frowned, walking closer to me to stroke my cheek. "Is everything okay? What kind of crisis?"

I took another deep breath.   
"Chanwoo was talking about when I'll stop hiding our relationship in school, and then we talked about my parents, and I just... started thinking of all those scenarios once they'll find out..."

Jinhwan looked at me now in worry, wrapping his arms around my waist to hug me.  
"June... Don't feel pressured..." He said softly. "I know it's difficult for you..."

"But... It's hard for you. And you're being harassed and -"

"I'll survive that." Jinhwan looked at me and smiled.

"I don't need you to get kicked out just to protect me from jerks. Just having you even walk me to classes helps a lot. Don't worry about me."

"You can't tell me you'll wait until graduation. **I** can't ask you to wait until graduation." I sighed in frustration as I let Jinhwan go to kick one of the chairs.  
"A normal relationship without my parents judging it, why is it so difficult?!" I said annoyed.

Jinhwan looked at me, looking both hesitant and worried. Obviously, he won't wait until graduation.  
He asked me when I'd feel comfortable, so he's probably getting impatient. And I can't blame him.  
Although I warned him from the start. Although I told him that won't work out...

I can't help but think that's still my fault for getting him into that.   
Jinhwan doesn't deserve that.

"June... Not everything in our life can be perfect. I couldn't care less about your parents' acceptance. I'm dating you, not them. And if they can't support your decision... It's their loss."

I looked at him. I know it's hard for him, he can't possibly be that strong.  
Even I'm not that strong. He deserves a guy that'll treat him the best, that'll protect him, care for him, and won't hide him away.

"We... maybe we should... bre-"

"Dare to finish that sentence and I'll kick you. We're **not** breaking up because your parents are assholes."

"Jay-"

"June, stop." He cut me off again, stepping closer to me. "Just because your parents disapprove of something, you decide to quit? It's bad enough they're forcing this stupid business position on you while I can see how much you enjoy music, now you're going to break up with me just because they can't accept that? Do you even want to be with me?"

"I do, but-"

"But **nothing**. Stop that. Stop being an idiot." Jinhwan paused to take a deep breath before gently taking my face in his hands.

"I'm not Jiwon. I'm not going anywhere. I'll help you however I can. You don't have to say a thing until you have a plan for what you'd do if they kick you out. So just... Stop. Breaking up with me will hurt me more than hiding me for another 10 years."

"I just... I just want the best for you... you deserve so much more than this mess I got you into."

Jinhwan smiled softly. "Junhoe... I've been crushing on you for about a year if not longer. **I** insisted on dating you when you said it's hard for you. I got you into a really uncomfortable position... don't blame yourself. We'll figure this out. I don't want the best. I want you."

I hugged him tightly, resting my head against his shoulder as he was gently brushing my hair.

"I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere..." he said softly.

I lifted my head to look at him, leaning to kiss him softly.  
He kissed me back, slowly wrapping his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his slender waist.

Kim Jinhwan can't possibly be real. That's exactly why he's my angel. Just mine...

I pulled him closer to myself as I deepened the kiss, hearing Jinhwan letting out a soft gasp.  
God, I wish I could be with him like this forever. But all I heard in my head right now was that I should stop before this gets any further. I didn't want to stop just yet.  
Just a bit longer...

I lifted him to make him sit on the nearest desk before kissing him again.  
Jinhwan kissed me back, moving his fingers through my hair as he leaned a bit backward, pulling me with him.   
Not like I minded. I was too busy thinking about how small he felt compared to me.   
How soft and warm his lips are.   
How good kissing him felt...

And just how much I love him.

"Ju-June..." Jinhwan panted when he pulled away.   
"June... We should stop..."

I sighed softly, letting him go even though I didn't want to.

Jinhwan smiled softly and stood up to press a kiss against my cheek.  
"Let's go get our things. Break starts soon... Everything is going to be okay, so don't worry..." He promised, pressing another kiss against my lips. I really hope so...

"So no more talking about breaking up. Do you understand?" Jinhwan asked.

"Ji-"

"I'm not going to let you do this mistake because you'll regret it in the future when you'll be in a job you didn't want, married to some woman you don't even love. Is that what you want?"

"No... But, that's what my-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't give a shit what your parents want for you. They can't force you."

The bitterness in Jinhwan's voice kind of surprised me.

"If my dad would have tried to force his job on me, or some girl I don't know or like... I'd rather try to survive in some alley than let him control my life like that. I respect my parents and their decisions, but sometimes too much is too much."

He paused, and I waited for him to continue, not really sure what to say.

"You know... They didn't really accept me at first... It's not like they hated me, but they were confused and surprised. So I gave them their time..." Jinhwan looked at me.   
"Now they support me. My parents never tried forcing something on me. And I don't understand why your parents do."

I sighed and kissed him softly.   
I really don't want to lose him. Jinhwan is the best thing to happen in my life. And I really don't like to think of a scenario I give up on him just to end up with some girl I don't love.  
I'll probably just keep thinking about him. How can I not?   
Kim Jinhwan is not someone you forget easily, if at all. And I honestly don't want to get to a point where I'm forced to forget him.

Jinhwan smiled at me and took my hand in his to lead me back to our classes.   
  
  
"You know... You can always tell your parents I'm into guys just to see their reaction." He hummed. "Or maybe I can come over for another interview- I mean dinner."

I chuckled at that. "I won't torture you with another dinner in my place. But maybe I should go to dinner at your place, your parents still don't know me well."

"Well, mom thinks you're a bit rude but very caring. She didn't stop talking about how sweet it was of you to carry me to my room and got mad at me for forcing you into that."

"No, you didn't. You just fell asleep."

Jinhwan smiled softly. "Dad thinks that as long as you're not with me just to fuck me and I'm happy with you, then he's happy too. But I guess they'd be happy to have you over."

"I think we're at the point it's obvious I'm not with you just to have sex with you."

"Good." Jinhwan chuckled, letting go of my hand as the bell rang. "I'm taking my stuff and then we'll take yours."

I nodded, feeling a bit disappointed he let go of my hand. I just want a normal relationship. But it doesn't look like I'll have one soon.  
Being with Jinhwan now means hiding him. Telling my parents about him means the possibility of getting kicked out.

But... What Jinhwan said got me thinking...   
I just let my parents decide for me because it's easier than arguing with them.

When I was younger and I didn't want to go to events, my parents forced me anyway.   
Giving up was easier.

The only thing I didn't give up on was having Bbangdaeng. My mom didn't want her around but I got into an argument with her until we got into an agreement.  
The guitar I have is also something I got because I agreed I won't think about having a career in music. It was only for a hobby.

But if now I'll try to talk with my parents and insist on doing things my way...   
Would they even listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise update while I struggle writing a new story!  
> Sorry it's a bit..sad?  
> Next on would be a double update. 
> 
> Have a good day! 😊


	15. Chapter 15

**Junhoe's POV**

We walked inside the classroom, Jinhwan walked to his desk to get his bag.  
"Okay, let's go to get yours now."

We walked to my class just to see Chanwoo waiting outside while holding my bag.  
"Figured you might need this."

I nodded and thanked him, taking my bag.

"Are you better?"

"Not really."

"He tried breaking up with me. Again." Jinhwan rolled his eyes and Chanwoo instantly hit me.

"You don't break up with a guy like him. How many times do I need to say that?"

"I get it, I'll regret that if I do. Stop hitting me."

"Seems to me like you don't get that at all."

"Stop hitting him," Jinhwan whined, pulling me away from Chanwoo. "We're okay now. June knows that if he'll do that again he'll pay for it."

"Obviously he'll pay for it, I'll beat the crap out of him."

"I still don't get why do you even care." I rolled my eyes.

"Because you don't see just how happy you are with him but I do. And it's the first time I see you like this in the four years we know each other. I'm not going to let your stupidity ruin that." Chanwoo rolled his eyes.   
"I'm going. You two enjoy."

"Going to find Yunhyeongie? Good luck with Donghyuk then." Jinhwan said.

"I really don't get why he's glued to him. Do they ever spend time separately?"

"I'm pretty sure that no."  
Chanwoo groaned and walked away.

"At least he's trying." Jinhwan hummed, looking at me. "Let's go? I'm hungry."

I nodded and walked with him to the backyard to eat our breakfast.

  
We decided to sit down under a tree and started to eat.  
Jinhwan told me about how the rest of the weekend went for him after our date and about his classes before asking how my weekend was and if my parents gave me a hard time or even how Bbangddaeng was.  
I couldn't help but chuckle. He really does like her a lot.   
  
"Can you buy me a drink? I really want some cola." Jinhwan asked as he handed me some money.

"Sure angel, I'll be right back." I smiled and got up to walk to the vending machine to get him a drink.

When I walked back to the tree we were sitting under I saw him arguing with a guy.  
"I told you not to touch me!" Jinhwan said annoyed as he pulled his arm away from the guy's grip, slapping him.

"You little-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed, pulling Jinhwan away from the guy and standing in front of him.

"Fuck off." The guy gave me a look, trying to get to Jinhwan but I stopped him.

"I asked what the fuck are you doing?" I repeated annoyed. "Get the hell out of here."

"It's none of your goddamn business."

"June-"

"It is my business when you're clearly bothering my break." I ignored him. "Nothing gives you the right to touch him so you better go away before I reshape your face."

"What, you're fucking this whore or something?"

"June!" Jinhwan gasped as I punched the student as hard as I could.

"You'll get suspended!" Jinhwan tried to hold me back from punching that asshole.  
I'm not going to let some jerk call my boyfriend a whore just like that.

"June!" He gasped when I broke free from his hold, punching the guy to keep him down.   
"Stop that already!"

But until we didn't have a teacher come to separate us I refused to move.  
This guy not only tried to harass Jinhwan but also called him a whore. And Jinhwan doesn't deserve this.

  
  
I found myself in the principal's office with Jinhwan and the guy I fought with, only now he had bandages over his face.  
Guess he went to the nurse's office before.

"Care to explain this?" The principal asked, looking at me.

"He tried to harass Jinhwan, and cursed at him, sir."

"That's-!" The guy tried to argue but the principal stopped him.

"Mr. Kim?"

"I... Yeah. I was eating outside when he approached me." Jinhwan said a bit hesitantly. "I told him I'm not interested but he tried to drag me anyway..."

"That's fucking bullshit." The guy said annoyed. "Just because someone is standing up for you, suddenly you're so brave? Seriously..."

I was ready to hit him again when the principal told him to wait outside.  
"Whatever the case, we don't allow any physical violence." He looked at me.

"Sir, I don't think it'd be right to bother my dad with this. I promise I won't do this again so we can finish it without disturbing my parents."

"It's my responsibility to let your parents know what happened to prevent that from happening again. You too, Jinhwan."

"But he didn't even do anything," I argued. "It's fine. Give me detention. But there's no need to talk with my dad. He's really busy."

"Jun-"

"Please, sir..."

He looked at me, sighing deeply.  
"Alright, I'll let it slip just this time because you tried to help a friend."

"Thank you."

"Don't think you'll have this luck next time."

"Of course not. I appreciate that." I said and thanked the principal again before walking out with Jinhwan.

"How much does he pay you?" The guy outside asked bitterly.  
I instantly pulled Jinhwan away from him, giving the guy a look before walking away.

"You idiot, you almost got suspended." Jinhwan scolded me. "I told you not to fight this jerk."

"He harassed you," I argued. "How could I just leave it?"

"Did you really have to punch him so hard?"

"He called you..." I stopped myself. "You don't deserve this."

"I told you, I can live with that. I did until now."

"But you **don't deserve this**." I insisted, taking Jinhwan's hand in mine to make him stop.  
He did but instantly pulled his hand out of my hold.

"Why should I let a jerk like him harass you?"

"Because you're taking it too far. And now he thinks we're sleeping with each other and would start rumors. Wasn't it what you were trying to avoid?"

Jinhwan gasped as I pushed against the lockers, looking down at him.  
"Well, if rumors are going to start anyway..."

Jinhwan pushed me off. "Stop it, you idiot."

"An-"

"I told you - I'll wait. I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble until you have a plan. Pushing me and kissing me isn't a plan. It's called being a jerk." He looked at me before sighing deeply.   
"Let's just hope no one would believe him..."

"You can always slap him. I would." I turned around to see Chanwoo, holding Yunhyeong's hand.

"You heard what happened?" I asked him.

"The entire school did. Fortunately for you, your best friend is a popular student that made sure to kill the rumors before they started."

Jinhwan breathed out. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Yunhyeong asked him in worry.

"Don't worry, Yunhyeongie," Jinhwan smiled. "Not something I'm not used to."

"You, don't do something so stupid again." Chanwoo looked at me.

"Like kicking a guy for-"

"Yes, exactly." Chanwoo stopped me. "I don't care what's the reason, don't just start punching students. You're strong, everyone knows that. But your dad isn't going to be happy. So stop."

I sighed deeply. "You can't tell me not to protect my boyfriend when some asshole tries to harass him."

"Protect isn't beating the shit out of the other guy. I heard you broke his nose."

"I might..."

"Great. Just fucking great."

"I don't want those jerks to touch Jinhwan!" I argued. "You tell me if someone tried to harass Yunhyeong you wouldn't beat the crap out of this guy?"

Yunhyeong looked a bit surprised at what I asked.

"There's a difference." Chanwoo sighed. "You can't fucking stop yourself. Stop fighting at school. Jinhwan is a big boy, just drag him away. No need to punch anyone. Or one day you'll get suspended and you'll have to explain to your dad what happened."

"That's right." Jinhwan agreed. "You won't get lucky again."

I sighed annoyed. "Fine, I won't punch someone again."

"Good," Chanwoo said as he wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong.

"Chanwoo, stop it," Yunhyeong complained.

"That's so cruel of you, Yunhyeongie."

"People will get the wrong idea if you act like this. Stop."

I can't believe the same guy that's scolding me on how I should behave myself, can't act properly himself. But I guess I do get his point. I was a bit too reckless today.  
It's just... after everything Jinhwan told me, I couldn't help but get upset.  
I got upset at the guy for acting like an asshole and harassing Jinhwan. I got upset with myself because that's my fault.  
  
If I wasn't such a coward...  
If I could tell I'm dating Jinhwan... All of that could have ended differently.

"What wrong idea? I'm trying to show you affection." Chanwoo said as he looked at Yunhyeong.

"Someone might see us and think we're dating." Yunhyeong protested.

"Aren't we though?"

"No! You didn't even ask me out!"

"I'm trying. You're not even letting me, Yunhyeongie. So cruel of you."

"Yunhyeong, you're really cruel," Jinhwan said. "The poor guy likes you a lot and you reject him. So cruel."

"Jay! On whose side are you even on!"

"In this case - Chanwoo's." Jinhwan hummed. "He's trying to ask you out and you like him. So let him already."

"You really should let me Yunhyeongie." Chanwoo agreed and hugged him again. "Because I refuse to let any other guy have someone so adorable like you."

"Were you always this possessive?" I asked, looking at him.  
I know Chanwoo isn't the type to play around, but I have never seen him so into someone before.

"Only when it's about my pretty boy here." He said.

"I told you to stop it."

"C'mon Yunhyeongie, just let me spoil you."

I think I felt a bit sorry for the two of them. Just a bit.  
Chanwoo really is trying to get this guy's attention while Yunhyeong seems to be too embarrassed by his actions.   
But I'm really surprised they are still not dating. Chanwoo sure is taking his time.

"Yunhyeongie, just agree to date the poor guy already." Jinhwan sighed.

"Why are you pressuring me?" Yunhyeong whined, trying to make Chanwoo let go of him.

"I'm not. You said yourself that you like him."

"You see, pretty boy?" Chanwoo hummed. "I like you, you like me. So will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Ouch," I noted. "How does rejection feel Chanwoo?"

"Hurts really bad." Chanwoo shook his head. "For a pretty boy, you're really cruel."

"Yunhyeongie, that's really cruel." Jinhwan crossed his arms.

"Chanwoo, please let go of me. Class is starting soon and I wasted my break because of you."

"No. That's because your friend got into trouble."

"Stop being so cruel to him and just agree to date him already." Jinhwan pouted.

"After knowing this idiot for 4 years I can assure you he's not playing around," I said.  
Poor Chanwoo was really trying hard to get the guy. I don't understand why Jinhwan's friend is so stubborn about dating him.  
Even Jinhwan wasn't like that after I hurt him twice.

"Give me five minutes with him and he'll agree." Jinhwan threatened, and I started worrying now.

"Chanwoo, let go," Yunhyeong asked again.  
Chanwoo sighed and let go of Yunhyeong, we watched Jinhwan as he dragged him away.

"Damn, he's cruel," I noted and Chanwoo sighed softly, leading me away.

"Yeah, really cruel."

"Why don't you just give up?"

"On a guy like him? No way."

"I don't get it though, if he likes you why won't he agree to date you?"

"Dating rumors. His stupid friend. More dating rumors and rumors in general around the school I guess." Chanwoo shrugged.   
"When we're filming he's pretty nice. But after that, he acts like I don't exist."

"Damn, playing it hard to get huh?"

"Too much hard to get." Chanwoo groaned.

"I say just start doing the same."

"And how is that going to help?"

"Think about it - Yunhyeong is used to you being after him. If you'll start putting space, he'd start wondering more why you're doing that until eventually, he'd approach you."

"Or he'll simply be happy I'm not bothering him."

"If he likes I doubt he'll be happy about it."

"What if he doesn't even like me?"

"I don't think he'll lie to Jay about liking you. Just try that for a week." I suggested. "Nothing bad can happen from that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Jinhwan's POV**

"I don't understand you, Yunhyeong. You like him and he obviously likes you. Just agree to date him already." I said as we were walking to our class.

"Jay, stop." He sighed deeply. "Dating now is the last thing I should be thinking about."

"Why though? You're playing together. It's not like he's going to distract you."

"You were harassed today by a guy. My dating life is the last thing you should worry about."

"Like it never happened before." I rolled my eyes. "Look, the poor guy is trying really hard. He really likes you Yunhyeong."

"Jay, enough." Yunhyeong groaned. "I'm perfectly fine with how things are now."

"Okay, but what if Chanwoo will give up on you?"

"Give up what? We're not dating."

"But it's obvious you want him. Don't think I miss the look in your eyes when you're talking about him."

"Shut up..."

"But really," I grabbed his arm, making him look at me. "What's the problem? Is it Donghyuk? Because I'll kick him."

"No. It's not him. Stop blaming Dong for everything." Yunhyeong sighed. "It's just... I'm in this thing for long enough. I'm... Worried. And you pressuring me to date him isn't helping."

"Worried about what?"

"Rumors of two guy actors dating each other? I don't want to ruin both of our careers."

"That won't ruin your career." I frowned. "Actors are dating all the time."

"Yeah, that's true. But not once fans of one of them started harassing the other because they were jealous. Chanwoo is a lot more popular than me. If his fans will know he's dating me, they might say I'm trying to use his success. Not to say that just like Junhoe's parents, not many will support two guys dating. The shows and films we're in might stop getting views because of that. I don't want to ruin his hard work."

I sighed. "Why won't you let Chanwoo decide as well instead of deciding for him?"

"I rather not."

"Yunhyeongie, Junhoe explained his situation to me and I decided to try and date him although that. Before that, I felt hurt that he's rejecting me like that. I'm sure Chanwoo feels no less hurt with you acting like this while he's being nice to you."

Yunhyeong sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you're hurting his feelings acting like that," I said. "You're not a jerk or a bad guy. I know you better than this. Talk with him during lunch, okay? For me."

Yunhyeong looked at me with slight hesitation before nodding.   
"I... Okay. I'll try..."

"Good, I'm waiting for updates," I said cheerfully.

Yunhyeong gave me a look before rolling his eyes at me and walking into our class.  
I don't get why he's being so stubborn and hides something like this instead of talking with Chanwoo. He likes the guy. I've seen how he looks at him. It was almost the same way I look at Junhoe.  
And as if I don't have enough problems with Junhoe, now I need to scold Yunhyeong for the stupidest thing.

Trying to break up with me...  
Starting a fight...  
Seriously. What's with him?

I mean, it's sweet he tried to stand up for me. But I don't want him to get in trouble. I want us to be a normal couple, but now when he doesn't have a plan.   
This is all too frustrating to even think about. But I can wait. I told him I can wait.  
Obviously not half a year, but a month or two.

For now, I should just try and help him figure out his problem. Maybe even finally have him over for dinner.  
That should be my worry. Not whether Junhoe what's to break up with me or if he got himself in trouble. Though our make-out session in the classroom, I didn't know Junhoe is such a great kisser.  
  
This weekend was the first time he kissed me properly. And now having him hold me so close to himself and kiss me like that...  
I felt so bad I stopped him. I didn't want him to stop. But it wasn't the right time or place.   
I just really hope that wasn't a one time thing because after that I won't be satisfied with simple kisses.

* * *

**Junhoe's POV**

"Dinner in Jinhwan's place?" My mom asked as I was getting ready.

"Yes, I told you, his parents want to know me better. It's only fair after you dragged him here."

"The other boys will be there too?"

"Chanwoo is packed with schedule and so is Yunhyeong," I explained. "Donghyuk can't make it today because apparently he has dance class or something like this."  
I've tried not to make it sound too much like an excuse since Jinhwan himself told my mom going alone for dinner is usually what couples do but now I'm doing the same. But she knows how busy Chanwoo is so that should be enough for her to back off.

"We agreed to meet again all of us at Chanwoo's when he'll have the time."

"That's nice." Mom hummed. "I'm happy you're spending more time with your friends."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she wouldn't even notice.  
"I'm going then."

"Wait, let me give you something. You can't go there empty handed."

"Mom, it's just dinner. It's not like I need to impress them to marry Jinhwan." I groaned.

The second I said that mom made a face.   
"Don't even joke about it. And it's not about impressing his parents, it's about being polite. Don't say nonsense."

I sighed, waiting for her as she walked away.  
She returned with chocolates, handing it to me.

"Make sure to be on your best behavior." Mom warned me. "Don't embarrass us."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll do my best." I said, hoping she'd leave me alone already. "I'm going, okay?"  
Mom walked me to the door and closed it behind me, allowing me to finally sigh deeply. I just wanted to go for dinner at my boyfriend's place and she's making a big deal out of it.

I got inside my car, texting Jinhwan I'm on my way before starting to drive. At least we can act like normal at his place, no pretending.  
His parents know we're dating. It's a bit hard not to when his mother hates me for hurting her son. Twice.

Or after they caught him sleeping on me while watching a movie.

Or after I carried Jinhwan to his room after a date.

And it seems like they're okay with that by what Jinhwan told me.  
I just hope this dinner won't be like the one which was in my place. Though it shouldn't be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't 😭😭  
> I've been trying to work on a new story, but I just get stuck after every two sentences and I feel really frustrated with myself.  
> I decided to update 3 times a week now instead of two since anyway I won't have anything ready soon.
> 
> Besides Monday and Wednesday, I'll upload a chapter on Saturday as well.   
> We don't have many to go, so I hope you'll enjoy. Have a great week ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading a chapter this Saturday too, so please look forward to it 😊

**Junhoe's POV**

"June!" Jinhwan said cheerfully as he opened the door, hugging me.

"Hey angel." I smiled, kissing him softly.   
Jinhwan smiled softly against my lips and kissed me back, pulling me inside the house.

"Mom made a bit too much food although I told her not to. She said she's not sure you'll like that so she made all kinds of things to be safe."

I chuckled at that. "I'm not too picky." I gently brushed his hair. "Should I... Be worried? Or it should be okay?"

"It'll be fine, don't worry," Jinhwan promised, looking at what I was holding in my hand. "Chocolates?"

"My mom, she insisted I'll bring something."

"Of course she did." He chuckled.

"Mom! Dad! June is here!" Jinhwan called with excitement, leading me to the dining room where his mom finished setting everything.

"We know, sweetie," she said amused. "You yelled that when you walked to open the door."

Jinhwan's mom looked at me. "It's good to see you again, Junhoe. Jinhwan was really excited to have you over."

"Mom," Jinhwan whined.

I smiled softly.   
"Thank you for letting me come over." I handed her the box. "My mom asked me to give you that as a thank you."

"Oh, that's sweet of her." His mom smiled and took the chocolates. "Well, sit down before the food will get cold."  
I nodded and looked at Jinhwan who told me to sit next to him while his mom walked to call his dad for dinner as well.

"Did she give you problems?" Jinhwan asked me.

"My mom?" I asked. "She just asked a lot of questions."

"Well, try to enjoy it. My parents don't ask so many questions." Jinhwan promised and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek.

I smiled and brushed his soft hair away from his forehead, pressing a kiss against it. Jinhwan looked at me, blushing softly at that.  
I couldn't do any of that when he was over. And it's not because of our friends but because of my parents.   
I had to spend the entire dinner sitting next to Chanwoo and wondering when the fuck my parents will stop asking questions.

"Okay, let's eat." Jinhwan's mom said when she and his dad walked into the dining room and sat down.

  
Jinhwan paid his attention to the food, asking me what I would want.  
But I was busy paying my attention on him.

"June, look at the food, not me."

I smiled softly at that and brushed his hair again, trying my best to hold back from hugging him while he eats.

"June," Jinhwan chuckled when I ended up holding his hand. "Do I need to feed you so you'd eat? C'mon, mom worked really hard."

I looked down at my plate, starting to eat. It tasted really good, his mom is a great cook.  
"The food is delicious Mrs. Kim." I smiled at his mom.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "I really didn't know what you'd like."

"That's okay. There's no need to make anything specific."

"So, Jinhwan told us your dad is a businessman?" Jinhwan's dad asked and I nodded at that.

"He has a company he's in charge of. He usually spends hours at work and then continues at home too. Most of the time he takes me on events and such."

"Really? You want to work at his company then?"

"Well... no."

"No?" Jinhwan's mom frowned. "Did you tell him?"

I looked at Jinhwan's parents, holding back from chuckling bitterly.  
"Uh... Yes. I actually did. But... That's not really something for discussion. My parents pretty much have my life planned at me and it involves taking over my dad one day and marrying someone of their choice for connections."

"You're not marrying anyone," Jinhwan said. "Well, anyone beside me one day."

I looked at him and laughed at that, wrapping an arm around him.   
God, he was so adorable.

"I'm serious." Jinhwan pouted. "No one is going to have you."

"Tell that to my parents angel."

"Oh, I have some things to tell your parents."

"Jinhwan." His mom scolded him.

"But mom," he looked at her. "You seriously can't even imagine how they're like."

"By what I heard I think I might have an idea..."

"June can't even tell them we're dating! How cruel is that?" Jinhwan complained.

I sighed softly, brushing his hair. He's not wrong. It really is cruel.   
But it's not something I can control. That's just how my parents are. And I'm stuck with them.

"Mom, can June stay here if he'll get kicked out?"

"Angel," I argued. "I told you I'm not going to bother you with that."

"But Ju-"

"No. Me and Chanwoo already talked about it, I'll stay at his place."

"You're abandoning your boyfriend."

I smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "I'm not abandoning anyone. And I'm still not getting kicked out. So calm down. But it's more reasonable for me to stay there, don't you think?"

"You're cruel." Jinhwan pouted.

"And you're too adorable."

"You two stop talking nonsense, nobody is being kicked out." His mom scolded us.

"You can't possibly know that mom," Jinhwan said.

"That's something that might happen." I shrugged. "My parents aren't the most understanding people in the world."

"But to kick out their only son? We didn't even think about such thing when Jinhwan told us."

"My parents won't even let me pick my own profession," I noted. "I don't know how they'd react if they'll find out I'm dating a guy after all those years of them talking against it. I'm just... It's a possibility I want to be ready for."

"His parents are cruel, mom," Jinhwan said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"That's not nice, Jinhwan."

"His father gave me looks through the entire time after I told him I'm not going to be a businessman. And he clearly hates Chanwoo and Yunhyeongie for being actors. That's the definition of cruel."

"Angel, enough..." I said amused, brushing his hair.

"But it's true." Jinhwan pouted.

"Don't pout." I pinched his cheeks.

Jinhwan whined at that, rubbing his cheeks as he looked at me.  
I looked back and leaned to press a soft kiss against his cheek. "Thank you for worrying..."

"Aren't they adorable honey?" I heard his mom saying. But I was focused on Jinhwan.

"June is the best," Jinhwan said as he smiled, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek.

"I'm far from that, angel," I said, brushing his hair into order. "And I'm being really unfair to you..."

"Stop it, you're not being unfair. Now finish your food."

"But-"

"Jinhwan told us you're looking after him at school." Jinhwan's dad said. "As long as you're treating our son well-"

"He's amazing." Jinhwan interrupted and wrapped his arms around mine. "Now eat or I'll feed you." He warned me.

I smiled and continued to eat. My angel is so precious. And I'm too lucky to have him with me.  
After our date, I did my best to stop hesitating all the time. I also barely thought about Jiwon or what he did. Neither he nor his boyfriend interested me at all.   
All I cared about is Jinhwan and making him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading a chapter this Saturday too, so please look forward to it 😊


	18. Chapter 18

**Junhoe's POV**

After dinner, I walked with Jinhwan upstairs to his room.  
We both decided to lay down on his bed. I wrapped my arms around him to hold him close to myself.  
Cuddling with him feels so nice. He's soft and warm and just looks adorable as he gets comfortable.

Jinhwan hummed softly, clearly enjoying it.  
"You're really warm..." he said softly.

I smiled at that, bringing a hand to brush his hair as he rested his head against my chest.  
If Jinhwan will fall asleep now then I'm stuck until he wakes up. I did my best to reach my phone on the nightstand to text my mom I'm staying over at Jinhwan's place, excusing it with that I'm too tired to drive.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling my parents I'm staying over."

Jinhwan looked at me surprised. "You're staying over?"

"You don't want me to?" I asked. "Then let me just get up and-"

"No no no no! You're staying!" Jinhwan hugged me tightly. "You're not going anywhere."

I smiled amused. "Though, now thinking about it, I don't want to sleep with my clothes and your shirts are too small for me."

"I have some oversized one I wear."

I looked at him.  
Jinhwan in an oversized shirt probably looks so freaking adorable. "And if you didn't?"

"Then I'd take one of my dad's. Either way, you're staying. Please..." Jinhwan gave me a begging look I couldn't possibly say no to.

"Well, I can't say no to my precious angel. But let's change before you'll end up falling asleep on me."

Jinhwan got off his bed to open his closet while I sat down on his bed, taking off my shirt.  
"Koo Junhoe!" Jinhwan said surprised, throwing a shirt at me.

"What?" I asked confused, looking at him.

"You can't just undress here!"

"Why?"

"Well... Because... look at you!"

"What did I do?" I chuckled. He looked so embarrassed it's amusing to watch.

"Put a goddamn shirt!" Jinhwan whined, holding a shirt in front of his eyes to cover them.

I sighed amused before getting off his bed.  
Jinhwan really was too precious.

"Okay, I did."

He moved the shirt away from his eyes to look at me only to throw it at me.  
"Don't be an asshole and just wear a shirt!"

I smiled and decided to wear the shirt he gave me, taking off my pants to stay with my boxers.  
"Now, change your clothes, angel," I told him as I sat back down on his bed.  
Jinhwan looked at me, holding another shirt and a pair of shorts in his hand before starting to make his way towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I sighed amused.

"I... To change..."

"So you get to check me out and I have to sit here and wait for you to come back? You're horrible."

He blushed deeply.  
"I... You... I didn't ask you to change here!"

I smiled softly at that. "C'mon angel, it's not like I'm going to do something to you. So change and let's go back cuddling."

He sighed, taking off the shirt he was wearing.   
At school, Jinhwan wasn't wearing tight-fitting clothes, exactly, so it was hard to tell just how he is built. The oversized shirt he gave me was feeling okay, maybe a bit tight.  
But for him...  
wearing his oversized shirt now actually made him look a lot more adorable. It definitely was more a bit longer on him than on me. But we also have quite a noticeable height difference.  
And since the shirt covered enough, he also took off his pants to wear the shorts he took out of the closet.

"There..." Jinhwan said quietly, putting his clothes away together with mine.

"Now come here," I said, signing him to come back to bed so I could cuddle him.

Jinhwan looked a bit hesitant, still blushing as he walked towards the bed.  
I chuckled at that, wrapping my arms around his small waist to pull him back to bed and hugged him tightly.  
That's the first time I ever felt this comfortable with anyone.   
  
With Jinhwan everything just felt...easier. It felt more right.  
I don't even know how to explain it, but when I'm with him, I don't worry about anything but him.  
I worry about him being picked on at school instead of worrying about what students might say about me.  
I worry about him being bothered because of me asking him to wait instead of worrying about our relationship being public.  
It's been a while since I even had any self hating thought.  
  
And it's all just because of Jinhwan.

"You're so precious, angel..." I said softly as I was brushing his hair before looking down at him and kissing him.  
"And I love you so much..."

Jinhwan looked at me a bit surprised, blushing deeply.  
It seemed like he wanted to say something but instead hugged me tightly, burying his face in my chest while mumbling something.

"Angel, I can't hear you," I said amused. But he still didn't move and simply hugged me tighter.  
"Angel, what is it?" I chuckled, trying to make him look at me. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because you're being unfair..." He whined.

"Can't I tell my beautiful boyfriend I love him?"

"You... That's..." Jinhwan looked at me before burying his face back in my chest. "I... I love you, too... A lot..."

"I would be hurt if you didn't," I said amused, making him look at me so I would kiss him.  
Jinhwan kissed me back, hesitantly wrapping one arm around my neck to deepen the kiss.  
I held him closer to me, moving my hands over his back as I kissed him back. His body really felt so small against mine yet it felt so gentle at the same time.  
Yet guys always were so horrible to him. How can anyone possibly harass a guy like him?

Jinhwan let out a soft moan as he got his body close to my own.  
I deepened the kiss, slowly sliding my hand beneath his shirt to rest it over his back. His skin was so warm...

"Wait..." Jinhwan pulled away. "W-We should stop..."

I looked at him, slowly leaning to press another kiss over his lips.  
"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

He shook his head. "Don't be, you... you're a great kisser..."

I chuckled. "Is that so? Never been told that before."

Jinhwan frowned. "But... didn't... you... really?"

"Yes, really." I smiled. "Jiwon never bothered to tell me if I'm good at that or not."

I grabbed the blanket, covering us both.  
Jinhwan got comfortable against me again, humming softly. "Well... I'm going to tell you..."

"You're amazing, angel." I smiled at that, pressing a soft kiss on top of his head.

He hummed again.  
Looks like my sweet angel is sleepy, so I turned off the light and started to gently brush his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. If not for Jinhwan...  
I wouldn't feel comfortable doing any of it.

If Chanwoo didn't insist I'd apologize to him again and again...  
If Jinhwan didn't agree to listen to me and wait for me to feel comfortable with him...  
If he wasn't so understanding and precious...  
Then I'd definitely end up living the life my parents want for me, doing my best to push my thoughts and feelings away.

But now... I want to try my best for Jinhwan.

I smiled as he fell asleep, he looks so peaceful. My beautiful angel...  
He's mine and mine only. Just like he's not letting me marry anyone else, I'm not going to let anyone have him or even touch him.  
Kim Jinhwan is just mine. And I love him so so much.

I yawned and closed my eyes as well, holding him closer.  
His body is so gentle compared to mine, he's simply perfect.

\---

I groaned as I felt light hitting my eyes, I slowly opened them, seeing Jinhwan wasn't in the bed.  
Where is my precious angel?

"Oh, you woke up." I lifted my head, seeing Jinhwan closing the door after him as he was drying his hair with a towel.  
I rubbed my eyes before stretching and sitting down on the bed, messing my hair.

"Did I sleep for that long?"

"You looked really comfortable, I didn't want to wake you up." Jinhwan hummed.  
He's not wrong. That's the best sleep I had in a while.

"I see you took a shower."

"Yeah, I really needed one." He sighed softly and sat down on the bed next to me.  
  
I looked at him, gently brushing his wet hair before leaning to press a kiss against his cheek. "Good morning, angel..."

Jinhwan blushed at that. "Good... good morning..."

I chuckled, lying back down.  
"I guess you thought about that?" I asked him amused. "Me sleeping with you and greeting you in the morning."

Jinhwan blushed even deeper, avoiding looking at me. So it looks like I'm right.  
"You said you had a crush on me for a year, no?"

Jinhwan nodded.  
It makes me wonder what Jinhwan was thinking about and for how long he hoped to get the chance to date me.  
Probably for too long.

"Come back here," I reached my hand to him. "So horrible of you to leave me alone in bed. You could wake me up."  
  
"What for? I wouldn't have let you get into my shower." Jinhwan pouted.  
  
"So cruel of you." I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him down on the bed with me.

"Jerk."

"I just want to cuddle with my beautiful boyfriend. Is that a crime?"

"Cuddle or harass?"

"Angel, I'd never harass you," I said with a hurt tone. "I love you so much... How can I ever do something like this to my precious angel?"

Jinhwan looked at me. I smiled, kissing him softly.  
"You're really amazing... and I can't bear the thought of losing you because you're the best thing that happened to me."

He blushed. "You're overreacting..."

"I'm not. No one ever bothered to do half of what you did for me. Chanwoo is a really good friend, but you... A guy who I hurt twice because I was so scared... And I know I'm making things really hard for you but you still stay and I... Just love you so much..."

"I love you too..." he said softly as he looked at me, holding my hand. "So promise me you won't let your parents control your life... because I really don't want to lose you."

I looked at him and gently stroked his cheek before kissing him.  
"I promise, angel... for you... I'll do what I can to give you the relationship you deserve to be in..."

He hummed, kissing me back. "Good, because I really hate the idea of you marrying someone else. Especially someone your parents chose."

I laughed at that, not missing the bitterness in his voice. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes. Because you're mine. Only mine. I'm not sharing you."

"Good. I'm not sharing you too." I decided before kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Junhwan's morning 😊  
> There aren't many chapters left!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who take their time to read this and leave a comment or a kudos. I really appreciate it and I'm happy to see people enjoy this!  
> Have a great day 💕


	19. Chapter 19

**Jinhwan's POV**

"Jinhwan, stop it." Yunhyeong put a hand on my thigh to stop my leg from shaking underneath the desk.

"I can't, I'm nervous..."

It's been a month and Junhoe decided he's now comfortable enough to show our relationship in public and I'm just really nervous about it.  
I know I asked him when he'd be ready and I should be happy he's finally ready. But at the same time, I'm too nervous...

It means people will know Junhoe is into guys.   
Which means his parents will find out too. Which means...I'm scared.  
Yunhyeong was trying to calm me that it's going to be okay. But I can't imagine how it'd be okay.

"He'll live with Chan in the worst scenario... stop worrying."

"You can't tell me that!" I argued. "June can lose so much because of me."

"It's not because of you. It's because his parents are assholes." Yunhyeong sighed. "It's his decision. So let him."

"I hope it'd be okay..." I sighed. "Because I really don't want him to get hurt somehow because of this."

"He'll be fine."  
  


The class ended and we walked out of class to our lockers.

"Hey, angel," I turned around as I heard the familiar voice, smiling at him.

"Ju-" before I could finish he kissed me. Junhoe actually kissed me.   
Not somewhere people can't see us. Not in my room.  
But straight up in the middle of the hall where everyone can see. He kissed me.

And I felt too scared and nervous but decided my best decision would be to kiss him back. So I did.

I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist, looking at me after pulling away.  
"So how was class?" He asked.

"It was fine..." It felt weird.   
But I also felt so happy.

"Should I walk you to your next?"

I nodded. "Just... Just let me take a few things out, okay?" I smiled and Junhoe kissed me again before letting me go.

As we walked in the hall, holding hands, I couldn't help but notice students giving us looks or whispering about us. And not all of them were good.  
I hesitantly looked at Junhoe who just smiled at me, acting as if the others don't even exist but us two.  
So I decided to hug his arm to be closer to him. It's weird that everyone is looking at us. It's like we're the only gay couple in school.  
Well, of course we're not. But no one thought that Koo Junhoe will date...Me, I guess.

With the reputation I got with the guys, who would have thought Junhoe will end up kissing me and holding my hand on our way to class?

"This... Doesn't bother you...?" I asked quietly.

"You could never bother me."

"All the looks students give us."

"Let them."

I sighed, letting him lead the way.

I stopped walking when I noticed Jiwon leaning against one of the lockers as he was talking with his boyfriend. Oh, I've been waiting for this moment.  
I looked at Junhoe and pulled him to a deep kiss. I could tell I surprised him, but Junhoe didn't argue and kissed me back as he placed his hand over my waist.

"What was that for?" He asked me amused.

"Just because I love you so much." I said and kissed him again.  
We started to walk again, I turned my head to see Jiwon's surprised face and showed him my tongue before looking back at the way. That was worth it.   
Jiwon deserves this.

I guess he's probably over Junhoe, but he was too much of a dick to him that I felt like he deserves this. Junhoe is mine.   
He doesn't need him anymore.

"Do you think you'll be okay when you get back home?" I decided to ask, only to have Junhoe wrap an arm around me.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Chanwoo helped me plan everything out in the worst case. Please don't let it bother you now, angel."

"You can't tell me not to worry June."

"I'll be fine, so don't worry love."

"I really hope so..." I said quietly, leaning my head against his shoulder as we got closer to my class.   
I really didn't want him to leave now, but I'll see him again after this class.

"I'll come to pick you up." Junhoe kissed me.   
I nodded and got inside the class, sitting in my seat.

I noticed Jiwon getting inside the class after a few minutes, I keep forgetting I share this class with him.  
Unlike the last few times where he hesitated, this time he walked straight to me and sat next to me. For fuck's sake, why?

"Uh, hey."

"Hey." I rolled my eyes. "Can I help you?"

"I saw you with-"

"And why is that any of your business?" I looked at him annoyed. "I don't know what's your deal, but Junhoe told me enough."

"And what exactly do you know?"

"That because of you he hates himself even more."

"I wanted to tell you before that you should stop being close to him. You'll bring the wrong kind of attention to him. But I guess it's too late now." Jiwon got up.  
"If you know him so well, then you know what type of person his father is. Whatever happens, will be your fault." He said and walked to his seat.   
That piece of...

I stood up and walked to his desk, looking directly at him.

"Now you listen to me, you jerk, you have no right to lecture me when you simply left him. He was so broken and **I** built him back up. I had to tell him so many times I won't leave him because he was sure I'll leave like you and give up on him. Do you think I don't know his father? Do you think Junhoe did that out of nowhere? It was his decision because his stupid parents aren't supposed to control him like that. And if you actually tried to love him, you'd have understood this decision." I gave him a bitter look.

"So let me make it clear. **You** stay away from him or I swear you'll regret it because you don't know what I'm capable of."

Jiwon looked up at me.   
I expected him to look surprised or something. But his expression stayed completely natural.  
"You don't know anything so don't just try to come up with what suits you. I know damn well that what I did hurt him, but when I tried talking to him he ignored me. Not like I blame him. If he's happy with you, then fucking congratulations. I really hope that you'll care for him."

I chuckled bitterly.   
"Don't tell me you cheated on him in order to protect him. You can at least come up with a better excuse."

"You're right. I'm not that much of a good guy. What I did was selfish." Jiwon said and just looked away at his phone to stop talking with me.   
Yeah, he really isn't a mannered guy but at least he admits that.

I walked back to my seat, watching the teacher as she walked inside the class.  
  
  


"Angel." Junhoe smiled as he came after my class to walk with me to the cafeteria. He frowned as he looked at me. "Who pissed you off?"

"Jiwon," I said annoyed, giving a look to him as he was busy putting his things back in his bag.

"Huh? What did he do now?"

"He's really a jerk and I don't get why you even liked him in the first place. He didn't deserve you."

"Well, I have you now," Junhoe said softly, stroking my cheek. "Let's go eat something. I'll try to distract you." He started leading me away.

"Do you want me to tell him to back off?"

"Don't talk to him," I said annoyed. "Don't even look at him."

"Wow, he pissed you off that much?"

I sighed annoyed as I hugged Junhoe's arm. "He decided to preach me that I don't really know you or your father and that he tried to tell me to back off to not draw attention to you. And then he had the fucking audacity to say he cheated on you in order to protect you and Ugh! I want to punch him so bad right now!"

"Protect me? Wow wow angel, stop. You're not making any sense."

"Because this asshole doesn't make any sense!"

"Wait, okay... Why not draw attention to me?"

"Because now probably the entire school either thinks you're gay or paying me to be your slut."

"Let's go with the first choice, angel. Next."

"You said so yourself, because of rumors your dad might find out."

Junhoe sighed. "My head hurts. Let's eat."

"Can I punch him now?"

"No angel. Ignore."

"I can't! He's pissing me off! Him saying I don't know anything and that I'm coming up with what suits me!"

"He said that to you?"

"Yes. So can I punch him?"

"No angel. If already I'm going to punch him."

"You'll get in trouble."

"And you won't?"

"I don't have a history of getting into fights."

Junhoe sighed amused and kissed me before leading me to a table.   
"It'll be fine."

"Who already pissed you off?" Yunhyeong asked me in worry.

"Long story. I just want to have a peaceful lunch before I murder Jiwon."

"And why would you murder him?" Chanwoo asked as he sat next to Yunhyeong, getting a look from Donghyuk.

I sighed and looked at Jiwon's direction who was a few tables from us.  
"He approached me in class and said I don't know anything and if something will happen to Junhoe it's going to be my fault. And then he said he cheated on him in order to protect him and I just want to punch this jerk!"

"No need to. I heard enough, I'm going to punch him myself." Chanwoo said as he stood up.

"Chan!" Yunhyeong tried to pull him back down to sit.

"No, nobody messes with my best friend and I had enough of this piece of shit trying to mess with his life."

"Chanwoo, sit down." Junhoe sighed deeply.

"Oh no, let him." Donghyuk hummed. "Maybe he'll get suspended."

"Dong! Don't say that! Chanwoo, you sit."

"You know what? Enough." Junhoe stood up. "I'll go."

"June, no." I grabbed his arm.

"I've been avoiding it for three months and now he's hurting you. Enough is enough." Junhoe leaned to kiss me, making me let go.   
"I'll be right back."

"Oh God... he'll surely get suspended now..."

"He won't. I have a payback plan without getting suspended." Chanwoo said as he stood up, walking with Junhoe to where Jiwon was sitting.

We watched as Chanwoo stopped Junhoe, approaching Jiwon. He called him, making Jiwon stand up to look at him.  
Chanwoo smiled before stomping on his foot and taking Jiwon's tray as he was distracted, shoving it in his face. Jiwon looked like he's trying to hold back from punching Chanwoo, his boyfriend got up to actually punch him but Jiwon stopped him before taking his things and dragging him away.

"Your boyfriend is a bully," Doughyuk noted.

"You're a bully too!" Yunhyeong argued.

"That's true. You did a lot worse." I noted, watching Junhoe and Chanwoo talking to each other before walking back to our table.

"Can't believe you did that." Junhoe sighed deeply. "I really was about to talk with him. And possibly punch him."

"He deserves this," Chanwoo said, sitting back down. "And I regret nothing. It was worth it just to see his face when I shoved the tray at it."

"I'll hope for you that you won't get in trouble."

"As if this guy will tell on me." Chanwoo said bitterly. "I want to see him try. Fuck him."

"Next time shove a knife in his hand," I said bitterly.

"Angel, enough." Junhoe sighed deeply, brushing my hair.

"I want to see him trying to mess with you again," Chanwoo said bitterly. "Next time maybe I really would shove a knife in his hand."

"Chan, stop it. You're scaring me."

"Told you he's a bad influence." Donghyuk hummed, wrapping an arm around Yunhyeong to pull him closer.

"Okay, enough. Jiwon shouldn't matter. Chanwoo, stop scaring your boyfriend. Angel, stop coming up with murder plans." Junhoe sighed deeply. "I don't think he'll bother anyone again."

"I think you talked too soon," Donghyuk said and we noticed Jiwon approaching our table, clean now from food. Donghyuk and Chanwoo stood up.

"Want me to throw something worse on you?" Chanwoo asked him annoyed but Jiwon ignored him, simply looking at Junhoe. "A word?"

Junhoe sighed deeply and looked at me.   
"I'll be back soon, love." He kissed me softly before following Jiwon outside.

I groaned annoyed.   
  
"You've got to be sitting me," Chanwoo said bitterly before sitting down. "I shoved the guy's face in food for nothing."

"You should have stabbed him." Donghyuk agreed.

"Definitely should have stabbed him." I nodded.

"Guys! Stop that!" Yunhyeong argued. "Just let them talk. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Jiwon would bullshit enough to gain Junhoe's trust?"

"Junhoe looks at no one but you, Jay. He couldn't care less about Jiwon. So eat and stop threatening to murder people."

"You're adorable when you're upset." Donghyuk messed his hair.

"Don't." Yunhyeong gave him a look. "I'm mad at all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Jiwon wants...
> 
> Have a great week! 💕


	20. Chapter 20

**Junhoe's POV**

I followed Jiwon outside to the backyard, we both sat down on one of the benches.

"I didn't know Chanwoo has that strength in his legs. My foot still hurts."

"Yeah, well you pissed him off." I crossed my arms. "Not only him, but my boyfriend as well. What gives you the fucking right to approach him and tell him to back off? What the hell do you want from me?"  
At this point, I couldn't even tell what he wants. It definitely wasn't me.  
It definitely wasn't my friendship or my trust. Then what is it?

"Look, I've been trying to explain and apologize, but you pushed me away."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I can't." Jiwon sighed, moving his fingers through his hair. "I... I'm sorry for approaching your boyfriend. I just remember how your father is like-"

"I decided I couldn't care less anymore." I stopped him. "Jay actually tries to help me. And even if my dad will kick me out, it's going to be worth it."

Jiwon nodded. "It's good... you have someone like him and Chanwoo... But let's say, hypothetically, you'll end up breaking up with him at some point because of something. Then what, lover boy?"

I shrugged. "I'll move on. Because at least I'd know I'm free to decide without caring what my parents think."

"You really think they'd kick you out?"

"I honestly don't care anymore." I sighed deeply. "I'm not going to let them continue controlling me. What do you want, Jiwon?"

Jiwon looked at me before sighing deeply.   
"Look, I know it's late... but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I've done, and I should have broken up with you properly instead of... just avoiding you. It was a shitty thing to do and I apologize."

I chuckled bitterly. "Good to know you're sorry. You could've told me you don't want to handle my shit."

"That's... Not why. Look, I just wanted to apologize and say I'll stop bothering you and your friends. You really don't have to forgive me and you probably wouldn't. It's fine. What I did was really shitty." Jiwon sighed and got up, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.   
"I'm just... Happy to see you're doing better. Jinhwan is probably a great guy."

I frowned. "Wait, you drag me here to talk and don't even tell me the reason you did that? I think I at least deserve an explanation for why I got dumped."

"Does it matter?" Jiwon shrugged. "There's no excuse to make it better anyway."

"Let's hear it out." I crossed my arms. "Why won't you let me decide?"

Jiwon sighed and sat back down, moving his fingers through his hair again. It's something I noticed when we were dating...   
He always did that when he was nervous.

"Well, it's mostly because I'm a coward I guess," Jiwon said, looking down.   
"Because we started spending more time together and started being closer, some students started rumors. Just like about a month ago rumors started about you paying Jinhwan."

"Yeah, but Chanwoo stopped it."

"But the rumors still were there. People know I'm into guys around school, and you spending so much time with me..." Jiwon shrugged again.  
"Students warned me about your dad and his influence. You talked about him too in such a way... That's why I never wanted to go to your place. Anyways, students around the school approached me and told me it's better to get away from you if I don't want any trouble. I also got a message one day to back off from you and it scared the shit out of me. I was threatened to leave you, so I did it in the most shitty way I could to make you hate me. Hanbin wasn't even my boyfriend back then."

"Wait..." I frowned. "You're telling me-"

"It was an act. Hanbin was my best friend and I told him about this and asked him to help me. He was against it but I managed to convince him..."

"You do understand how crazy that sounds?"

"Yeah. That's why I never told you." Jiwon said. "Like I said, it doesn't matter now."

"Who threatened you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think that was a student, so I'm guessing your father? Or at least someone who works for him. I mean, why would a student threaten me? This is why I tried approaching Jinhwan."

Everything kinda made sense now. Kinda.  
If I thought that dad would ruin Chanwoo's career, why isn't it logical he'd ask someone to threaten Jiwon to stop hanging out with me because of rumors that I'm friends with a gay guy?   
That's something that will ruin my dad's image after all.

"That's... super messed up..." I groaned.

"Yeah... Pretty much." Jiwon sighed and got up again. "Anyway, I'm really sorry."

"It doesn't fix everything. But thanks for letting me know." I looked at him. "You still have the message? Or a screenshot?"

"Well, I sent it to Hanbin when I got it so I've got a screenshot."

"Can you send it to me?"

"What, why?" Jiwon frowned.

"Just send it. Okay?"

He looked at me confused but took out his phone and nodded. "Sure, I guess."

I nodded.   
"Good, I think we're done here." I said and walked away.

"He threatened him?!" Yunhyeong asked surprised as he was looking at my phone.

All of us decided to meet at Chanwoo's place after school.   
Luckily for Chanwoo, nobody will start asking him questions about what's happening and why we're yelling.

"Well, this message pretty much confirms it. It definitely wasn't sent by a student with the way it's typed. It wasn't directly my dad either, but probably someone close to him."

Yunhyeong instantly looked at Jinhwan in worry. "Didn't you receive a message from an unknown number?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "But I get those a lot so I deleted it without even looking and blocked the number."

"Dude, you have to get out of there. Screw telling them you're gay. Just move out and cut all ties." Chanwoo moved his fingers through his hair.

"I doubt they're going to murder me in my sleep, Chanwoo."

"You can't know! Your dad threatened your ex and apparently your boyfriend too." Donghyuk said.

"I'm not going to die." I sighed deeply. "I just... I don't think I ever thought he'd do something like this."

"It's your dad we're talking about." Chanwoo rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, he'll lock you in the basement and adopt another son."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"So... What are you going to do?" Jinhwan looked at me.

"Well, technically I'm 18 already. So legally I can leave my house if I want to. And I have enough money in my bank account thanks to my parents."

"So do I need to tell mom you're moving in?"

"I can't believe you're stealing him from me." Jinhwan pouted, wrapping his arms around me.

"Deal with it. I know him for longer."

"I'm dating him."

"So? You don't see me kidnapping Yunhyeong to move in with me."

"Good. Because I'll punch you if you dare." Donghyuk gave Chanwoo a look.  
Chanwoo glared back at him before looking at me.   
  
"I'll come to help you pack. I also don't want you to be alone with them."

"I'll be fine," I said amused. "It's not like they're home anyway. I'm more worried about poor Bbangdaeng."

"Just pack her things and bring her over."

"He should first bring some of her and his stuff here," Yunhyeong said. "It can be pretty stressful for pets to move. You should have something with her or your smell here first before bringing her so she'd feel comfortable."

"Or she can stay with me for a few days until you settle down." Jinhwan hummed. "You will simply give me a shirt or something with the smell so she'll get more comfortable."

"You simply want my dog."

"I'm her mommy now!"

"And you want the shirt to yourself."

"We're dating for three months and I don't own a single shirt." Jinhwan crossed his arms.

"You have two."

"Two isn't enough!"

"Jinhwan's issues aside," Donghyuk rolled his eyes. "Start packing a bit and bring it over. During the week try bringing a few things at a time before you move in with your dog and everything that's left."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"I still want her for a few days."

"Not now angel."

"But..."

"Let her move into a new place and after a week or two I'll bring her over, okay?"

"That's so cruel!"

"Can you please not sound like parents taking care of child custody?" Chanwoo sighed, looking at me. "I'll talk with my parents when they get home."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Just don't feel too comfortable around here. If you're bringing Jinhwan over let me know. I want to avoid hearing what I'm not supposed to hear."

"Chanwoo!" Yunhyeong looked at him.

"Your boyfriend is a pervert, Yunhyeong." Jinhwan hummed.

"I've been telling him that." Donghyuk rolled his eyes, pulling the blonde closer to himself. "He doesn't listen."

"Calm down." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to sleep with anyone right now. Especially not on my first week here. Let me move in and then we'll see."

"I'm still coming with you," Chanwoo said.

"I'm coming too." Jinhwan pouted. "I want to help."

"Angel, if my dad targeted you... Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him.

"But, June..."

"No."

"June..." Jinhwan whined.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" I smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll have Chanwoo with me so it's going to be okay."

Jinhwan still looked displeased.  
He gasped as I pulled him into a tight hug. "Why must you be so adorable."

"June... you're crushing me..." He whined.

"I'm giving you affection." I hummed, pressing kisses over his face.

"I think you're literally killing him," Donghyuk noted. "Jinhwan is too small to be held like this."

"You're not the right guy to talk." Yunhyeong rolled his eyes. "Let go. Junhoe, don't kill Jay."

"I'm not going to kill him."

"Let go..." Jinhwan whined again and I sighed amused before letting go of Jinhwan who hit me before kissing me softly.

"You're cruel. But I still love you."

"Love you, too, angel." I kissed him back.

So I guess it decided. I'm going to move in with Chanwoo.   
I never thought it'd happen like this. But I guess you can't expect everything.

I hope it'd be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.  
> Two more chapters to go!  
> I'm considering doing a double update, so please look forward to it ❤️️


	21. Chapter 21

**Junhoe's POV**

"Okay, finally the last bags," Chanwoo said as we both were in my room, packing my last bags.  
Bbangdaeng was inside of her carrying bag, chewing her toy.  
Just like Donghyuk said, I've been trying to take a few things with me every day to Chanwoo's place so I won't have to move everything at once.  
Chanwoo's mother welcomed me, saying she's sorry to hear about my problems and only told me I'm free to ask her for any help I might need.  
It's sad I feel more at home there than at my place.  
  


'Junhoe! Come down here!' We heard my mom calling me.

Chanwoo and I looked at each other surprised.  
"Your parents are at home?"

"Apparently," I sighed, "okay, here's the plan. I'll go downstairs to talk with them, you film it from upstairs with your phone in case they'll say something we can use as evidence for what my dad did."

"Damn, alright." Chanwoo sighed. "Just protect your beautiful face because Jinhwan will break up with you if you'd look hideous."

"Jerk." I hit him before taking a deep breath and walking out of my room downstairs.

"What is it, mom?" I asked, seeing her with dad at the front door, taking off their shoes.

"Junhoe, we... started to notice things missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I walked inside your room to put the clean laundry only to see half of your closet empty. And your laptop was gone as well, and you took down the posters you had on the walls."  
I didn't even think she'd notice. But I wasn't really trying to be subtle about taking things from my room.

"What is going on?" Mom asked when I didn't answer.

"What did you do with all your stuff?" Dad asked me, crossing his arms. "Since you started hanging out with this new group of friends, you're rarely home. You don't say anything when your mom asks you things and now your stuff is missing?"

"It's not like I was robbed," I rolled my eyes. "And my friends have nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?" Mom asked me. "Chanwoo is pretty careless, but I don't think he'll influence you to throw your things away. So what did happen?"

I guess there's no point to keep playing this game with them. The longer I'd wait the more upset they'd get.  
"I'm moving out."  
  
Once I said that both my mom and dad looked at me as if I just punched them. "Don't even joke about such a thing, Junhoe."

"I'm not. I'm just packing my last things."

"And why would you think of doing something as stupid as that?" My dad asked, wrapping an arm around my mom who looked as if she's going to have a heart attack.  
I almost felt bad for her. Almost.  
If she was a better mom, maybe I'd be reconsidering it. The only time she remembered to bother caring about me, was when I stopped telling her everything.  
Because when I did as a kid, she never listened. I could tell her I murdered someone and she'd respond with "good job, Junhoe."  
  
They never listened when I said I don't want to take dad's place.  
They never listened when I said I'm interested in music.  
I was discouraged to continue playing the guitar until I met Chanwoo and he pushed me to continue.  
This might be selfish, but I don't want to continue living in a place I'm being looked down on.

"I'm 18. I can move out." I said. "Besides, I never wanted to take over your business, dad. But you keep pressuring me into that. I decided to move out to figure out what I do want to do."

"And where are you going to live exactly?"

"That's none of your concern. Because I'm cutting my ties with you."

My mom held tightly onto my dad. "Junhoe, stop saying such nonsense. Why are you acting like that?"

"Why won't you ask dad? Since he's so good with messing with my life. He threatened my ex boyfriend and now he threatened my current boyfriend."

"He did - Wait... did you just say, boyfriend?"

"Yes, mom. Boyfriend. First, it was Jiwon and now Jinhwan. You remember Jinhwan, right?"

"Junhoe, that's enough," Dad said annoyed. "You're troubling your mother. I have no idea what you're talking about but you need to stop saying nonsense like this."

"Nonsense? Me liking guys isn't nonsense."

"You don't like guys. We didn't raise you to be like that."

I chuckled bitterly. "Funny. I don't remember you raising me at all."

"I think I'm going to faint..." mom said as she was trying to calm down. "My baby is leaving..."

"Junhoe, you're upsetting your mother. Stop talking like this and bring your stuff here."

"So what? You could continue trying to make me fit into this 'perfect son' role?" I asked annoyed. "I don't want anything with you or with your job. I'm done. So you should try and be a bit more honest dad because it's only your fault." I turned around and walked back upstairs.

"Damn, I felt like I'm in one of those dramas I play in," Chanwoo said.

"I'm happy my life entertains you," I said bitterly. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm too pissed right now."

"Did you take everything?" Chanwoo asked, taking a few bags with him.

"I think so. Let's go." I said as I hung Bbangdaeng's bag on my shoulder.

Chanwoo nodded and we walked out of my room and back downstairs. I didn't know what I would feel when I'll leave, but now...  
But now, I don't really think I'll miss this place. I felt more miserable here than happy.

"Koo Junhoe, you stop right now." I heard my dad.

"Why should I?" I asked, looking at him. "I want nothing to do with you and I'm into guys. Do you really need a son like me?"

"Not to say you threatened his boyfriends," Chanwoo noted.

My dad gave him a look. "You have absolutely no right to talk. I always knew you're a bad influence on my son."

"Bad influence?" Chanwoo chuckled. "Unlike you, I actually give a damn about your son. Let's go, June."

I walked with him to the car, putting all the bags in the trunk before getting in the car and handing Bbangdaeng's bag to Chanwoo.  
"You really hate my dad."

"More than you probably do." Chanwoo rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here or I'll choke him. I'll text Yunhyeong to tell Jinhwan we're on our way. He said Jinhwan is worried."

I sighed, starting the car. I told Junhwan to stop worrying, but I guess there's no use to that.  
I don't want him to worry. Leaving is the best decision I made in years.

Bbangdaeng started barking.  
"Don't worry Bbangdaeng, daddy is here."

Chanwoo looked at her only to have her growl at him.  
"C'mon, I'm sorry." He said. "I'll get you snacks. You'll have to get used to me now."

"She hates you," I noted.

"Yeah. Noticed." Chanwoo sighed deeply.  
"Maybe we'll give her to Jinhwan? You want to live with your mommy?" He looked back at Bbangdaeng.

"She's not staying with Jay." I rolled my eyes. "She's staying with me."

"You'll have to get along with me for daddy's sake then."

I find it's funny she still is angry with him for something he did about two years ago. And he's trying to make her forgive him.  
Chanwoo isn't going to survive with Bbangdaeng for more than a week.

Once we reached Chanwoo's house I took Bbangdaeng inside to let her get used to the new place.  
"There you go." I put her down, letting her walk around as she sniffed everything. "We're going to stay here now. So behave."

"Mom said she doesn't want to find dog poop anywhere," Chanwoo said as he put my bags down.

"Would you all stop assuming my dog isn't trained? If she needs to go she'll wait next to the door."

"I'm just warning you. I'll put those in the guest room for now." Chanwoo said. "Jinhwan will probably come over too."

"I hope you didn't tell your boyfriend everything." I gave him a look.

"Of course I didn't. Do you even know me?"

"I know you, that's why I'm making sure."

"Jerk." Chanwoo rolled his eyes and walked away.

Not even five minutes passed and when Chanwoo came back downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Even before he opened it, I knew it was Jinhwan and probably Yunhyeong.

"Ju- Bbangdaeng!"  
Jinhwan completely ignored me and hugged my dog instead.

"I just left my house but sure, hug my dog instead."

"Mommy missed you so much!" Jinhwan pressed kisses on top of her head.

"I'm hurt, angel. I'm really really hurt."

"You'll get your turn." Jinhwan rolled his eyes, smiling at the little ball of fur. "How was it?"

"It went fine," I said. "Left before my parents came."

"Lies." Chanwoo gave me a look.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I gave him a look.

"Technically it's my place. Now tell him the truth or I'll show him the video."

"I knew it was a mistake to trust you."

"What are you hiding, June?" Jinhwan asked.

I sighed, petting Bbangdaeng who got comfortable in Jinhwan's arms.  
"My parents asked me why my stuff started missing so I told them I'm leaving. I also told them you're my boyfriend and that Jiwon is my ex."

"And..." Chanwoo told me to continue.

"And nothing. I told them I want nothing to do with them and left. That's it. Now shut up." I threw a pillow off the couch at Chanwoo. "Go... Play games or talk with your boyfriend."

"Like the annoying brother, I never had." He sighed.

Jinhwan looked at me in worry. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine, angel. But I'd like some comfort from my boyfriend."

He looked at me before looking at Bbangdaeng and putting her down, hugging me tightly, causing me to fall down on the floor.  
"You poor thing... Your parents are so cruel."

"It's fine. I have you now."

He hugged me tighter. I hugged him back, holding him close.  
That's exactly what I needed right now. Just some peace and Jinhwan. Nothing more.

"Are you sad...?"

"Actually... Never felt happier..." I hummed, brushing Jinhwan's hair. "I can finally be myself."

He smiled, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, resting my arms over his waist.  
Jinhwan smiled against my lips, pulling away and chuckling when Bbangdaeng started licking his face.

"Jealous? You'll need to start sharing your daddy now."

"Didn't you say you're her mommy now?" I asked amused. "Mommy and daddy simply have some time together."

"True, but she needs to understand she needs to share her daddy now. I need spoiling too." Jinhwan pouted. "And her licking me is bothering me to kiss you."

I laughed, hugging him tightly. "God my precious angel."  
Jinhwan smiled and gently stroked my cheek before kissing me again.

"I love you so goddamn much, you know?"

"I love you, too, angel." I smiled, kissing him back. "Thank you... that's all thanks to you..."

He hummed, kissing me again. "I'll help you with your bags."

"Angel, don't."

"You probably didn't unpack anything." Jinhwan scolded me.

"I just got here." I chuckled. "Just stay with me like this for a bit..."

"On the floor?" He laughed.

"Yes. Right here on the floor." I hugged him tighter. "I don't need anything more than that for it to be perfect."

"You sure? Because I prefer sitting on the bed or something."

I hummed, gently brushing the hair away from his face. "Yes... Just for a few more minutes..."

"You're impossible." Jinhwan kissed me. "Do you really think you'd manage?"

"Holding you? Yes, I will."

"I meant living here."

"I used to stay quite a lot at Chanwoo's place. I'm sure we won't murder each other."

Jinhwan hummed, kissing me again. I kissed him back, gently wrapping my arms around his waist to hold him.  
To be honest, it's crazy how much more comfortable I feel with Jinhwan. Being with him just feels so right and perfect. And now that I don't have to worry about what my parents think...  
Being with him is going to be a lot less stressful.

"I love you so much..." I said softly, stroking his cheek.

Jinhwan smiled softly and leaned to my touch as he closed his eyes.  
"I love you too..." He mumbled. "I love you so so much..."

I pulled him for another kiss. "Let's get up and go to my room."

"It's probably a mess with all your stuff."

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere to sit." I chuckled.

He gasped as I lifted him, carrying him upstairs. "Koo Junhoe! You can't just lift people!"

"I just did, though." I hummed, pressing a few kisses against his cheek.

"Well... You can't!"

"As your boyfriend, I can. It's not like I'm kidnapping you." I said amused, opening the door to my room before closing it.

"Well, put me down."

"I don't really want to." I looked at him.

"June!"

I chuckled. He looked too adorable for me to take him seriously.   
I really don't think I can imagine having anyone else but Jinhwan with me. I never wanted to hear about dad even bringing up his business partners and their daughters.  
Not to talk about everyone I had to meet at those stupid events...

Maybe I never looked at Jinhwan out of interest, but now that I'm dating him... There couldn't be anyone more perfect than him.

"But if I'll let you go, someone might take you away from me," I said in a hurt tone.

"No one is going to take me June! Stop that."

"Angel, have you seen yourself?" I asked, putting him down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him for a kiss.  
"You're too perfect..."

"I'm not." He argued. "And I'm not interested in anyone but you, you idiot."  
I hummed, kissing him again before letting him go to look around at the bags Chanwoo put in the room, wondering what I should start with.

"Let me help." Jinhwan walked to me, looking through some of the bags.

"Angel..."

"It'd go faster. I'll even order us something to eat after that."

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to." Jinhwan kissed me softly. "Really. You also just move out... I'm not going to leave you."

"But I'm fine."

"But I'm worried. So shut up and let's unpack."

I sighed and opened one of the bags, starting to take out my clothes.  
He's not wrong. I didn't really have much time to organize what I brought, so it's probably going to take a day if not longer. Having him here to help will make it easier.  
  
It'd take me a while to process this, but I actually left my home.  
I left my parents and I moved to live with Chanwoo.  
I finally got enough courage to stand up for myself and it would have never been possible if not for Jinhwan.

For years I felt horrible about myself. I felt horrible being who I am instead of being the son my parents expected me to be.  
I was used to keeping to myself what I want or what I think because no one ever listened to me,   
But this time, I had someone to listen to me beside Chanwoo. He couldn't do much, but he encouraged me enough as my friend.  
Jinhwan made me feel comfortable about myself and for the first time care more about someone else and not about myself.  
  
Jiwon might be right, Jinhwan and I might break up in a week, in a month, or in a year.  
But I don't care about that as long as I have him for now. I'd make sure to enjoy this relationship while it lasts instead of worrying about what others think.  
This shouldn't matter.  
Those are my feelings and my relationship. I should have the freedom to do what I want.  
  
  
"June!!" Jinhwan gasped when I hugged him tightly, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
All of this is possible only thanks to him.  
  
"I really love you, angel... So much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo  
> It's kinda the end, but still not the end.  
> No double update today, unfortunately, but I might update later.
> 
> Have a great weekend 😊❤️️


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ warning! A really long and probably not so well written smut ahead ⚠

**Jinhwan's POV**

Since Junhoe decided to show our relationship in public and move out, everything was...  
Different.

To begin with, Junhoe looked a lot happier and worry free. He used to be really stressed or annoyed, but now...  
It's like I'm seeing another side of him.  
And at school, I was harassed less. Guys barely approached me and tried hitting on me. That's the first time and it felt amazing.  
Rumors obviously spread fast around the school and soon it was known that Koo Junhoe is dating me. And it was amazing.   
  


"Angel," I smiled as I heard the husky voice, turning around. I didn't even get the chance to respond before being kissed.  
He's been doing that a lot lately. Junhoe will randomly come to me and kiss me as if that's the most natural thing for him to do.  
And of course, I kissed him back.

"Hey," I chuckled when Junhoe finally pulled away only to be kissed again.   
This is everything I was hoping for since I started crushing on Junhoe. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Say, you remember telling me your parents are going on vacation this weekend?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I wondered if I can stay at your place this weekend."

I looked at him surprised. To have Junhoe at my place? For the entire weekend?  
"Is... Chanwoo bringing Yunhyeong over and you're trying to hide?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up. Only a few times I stayed the night with Junhoe at Chanwoo's place or mine.   
And besides cuddling, our relationship didn't really go anyway.

I don't mind as long as I know Junhoe loves me and he's feeling comfortable, but it also was a bit frustrating. So having him stay the entire weekend...

"No." He chuckled as he shook his head, leaning closer to me.   
"I was hoping to spend time with you..." he whispered in my ear.

I felt heat spreading through my body. This can't be...  
This can't be. This can't be!

"So... What do you say?" Junhoe smiled softly.

I looked at him and couldn't do anything else but nod. I'm not stupid enough to say no to Koo Junhoe.  
I think I feel my legs are getting numb.  
I'm going to have my first time with my crush. This must be a dream.

Junhoe smiled at me and gently stroked my cheek. "Great," he smiled. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class."  
I couldn't say no since I could barely hold myself right now. So I wrapped an arm around Junhoe's and let him walk me. There's a lot I need to do before this weekend.

* * *

"Okay Jinhwan, calm yourself down..." I told myself as I was walking around in my room. "June is going to be here soon, get your damn shit together."

I bought condoms and lube earlier this week and God it felt so awkward...

A bath, that's what I need to calm down.   
A long, nice, warm bath.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the bathroom to fill the bath.   
I still can't believe that is going to happen. Junhoe...  
And the way he said that...

I'm not imagining.   
I'm pretty much sure he isn't coming over for the weekend just because.

_'Calm the fuck down.'_ I scolded myself. _'Everything is going to be okay. Just don't panic.'_

  
  
I just finished with my bath when I heard the door downstairs.  
Shit, he's already here.

I quickly took a robe I had in the bathroom and wore it while making my way downstairs to open the door. "June,"

"Hey, angel," Junhoe smiled at me. "Did I come too soon?"

"I... no. Sorry. Just... Come in." I tried to find my words. I really should stop making an idiot out of myself.  
I let him in, quickly walking upstairs to my room to wear some clothes. This can't possibly get any worse than this, right?

"I'm sorry about that," I said when I got back downstairs.

"It's completely fine." Junhoe chuckled, signing me to sit on the couch next to him.  
I sat down next to him, letting him brush my still wet hair as he turned on the TV.

"Should I go get something?" I asked him.

"Nah, I brought a few drinks and snacks." Junhoe hummed, "went shopping with Chanwoo before coming here."  
  
I hummed softly, getting more comfortable against him.   
  
  
  
  
I think we watched three movies before Junhoe suggested we'll go upstairs to my room and I felt my heart beating faster.  
I'm surprised he couldn't hear it with how fast it was beating.

So we walked upstairs, and I was so happy he warned me he's going to come over because I had the chance to clean my room.   
Maybe even more than I usually would.  
I sat on the bed, playing nervously with my fingers as I watched him walking to my bathroom, probably to get ready for bed.

Oh god. I feel like I'm going to ruin everything somehow.  
It's probably nothing and just me overreacting. Yunhyeong told me the same after I told him that Junhoe wants to come over. But I can't help it!   
Junhoe is the first guy I had a serious interest in.

I dropped myself on the bed and hugged one of my pillows tightly, trying to calm myself.  
  


I looked to my side as I heard the door, watching Junhoe as he walked inside the room, sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"Are you going to make space for me?" He asked amused.

I looked at him and shook my head, burying my face back in the pillow.

"Angel, that's rude of you..." Junhoe said, "where am I supposed to sleep?"

I felt his hand brushing my hair. I jumped when I felt his other hand slowly moving on my stomach beneath my shirt.  
I probably have a bit more experience than Junhoe, yet I'm the one who acts as if he never was with a guy before.

"C'mon, move the pillow away." He asked, slowly moving his hand higher.

I took a deep breath. I can do it, I'm going to have sex with the guy of my dreams.   
I just need to calm the fuck down.

Slowly, I moved the pillow away just to see Junhoe smiling at me like he always does. I just didn't expect him to be so close.   
Fuck it. I can't do that.

"Angel," Junhoe laughed when I hid behind the pillow again. "That's not fair."

I just can't do that!  
Not when he looks at me like that...

I gasped as I felt his soft lips against my skin, he was placing soft and slow kisses across my stomach.  
I held tightly into the pillow, guessing I'm definitely blushing now. This guy will be the death of me.   
He's going to be the fucking death of me.

"A-Ah...!" I let out a gasp as he bit my skin, not expecting him to do that.

"C'mon, angel... work with me..." Junhoe mumbled. "Why are you hiding?"

I slowly moved the pillow away again, looking at him. He smiled, stroking my cheek.  
"Here's my beautiful angel..." he said softly.

"Sh-Shut up..."

Junhoe leaned to kiss me, leaning over me as he slowly positioned himself on top of me.  
"Angel..." Junhoe hummed, pressing soft kisses against my jawline. "I told you... I won't do anything without your permission..."

His voice was so deep and calming...   
I felt I'm about to lose it.

"So tell me to stop and I will..."

I shook my head.   
"Don't stop..." I said quietly. How can I possibly ask him to stop when having him is all I hoped for?   
I don't know for how long I've been thinking about being like this with him. I just can't process that it's really happening.

Junhoe looked at me, kissing me softly before kissing me again and again and again.  
I hummed, slowly wrapping one arm around his neck as I kissed him back. I felt his hands slowly moving up my waist, lifting my shirt higher as he deepened the kiss.

I shivered, moaning softly into the kiss. His touch was slow and gentle, and it's something I didn't really expect.  
But I didn't hate it.

Junhoe pulled away for a second to take my shirt off and kissed me again, gently placing his hands on my waist. He was being so gentle with me...  
He's just so perfect...

I didn't have any good experience with guys before. Either they were jerks who tried to play nice, or they simply were jerks.  
Junhoe is the first one who actually cares for me and is making me feel comfortable. My crush couldn't be more perfect than this.

Junhoe soon pulled away, moving to press soft kisses against my jawline and neck.   
So I arched my neck to his touch, letting out soft moans. It felt nice...

I gasped as he bit and sucked a spot on my neck.  
"You're only mine angel..." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered at that, feeling myself blushing. I'm just Junhoe's...  
This literally couldn't be any more perfect than this.

"Only yours..." I agreed, receiving a kiss.  
Slowly, I moved my hands over Junhoe's back, gently grabbing into his shirt to pull it up.  
Junhoe smiled against my lips and let me take his shirt off before kissing me again.

My hands slowly traveled over his back, studying it. Junhoe was really well built.  
I don't know when or how he had the time to workout, unlike Chanwoo who had to for his roles, or Donghyuk who was practicing dance.  
But Junhoe didn't only look strong, he actually was. And god, he couldn't be any more perfect than that.

I admit that when I first saw him, I got a crush on him for his looks.   
But now, that wasn't the only thing I was interested in.

"You're so beautiful, angel..." he mumbled against my lips. "So beautiful..."

"Have you seen yourself...?" I asked amused, kissing him. "I'm not that beautiful..."

I used to be made fun of for my height and figure a lot. Especially when I was younger.   
For Junhoe to think I'm beautiful...

"You must be blind..."

"No, I'm looking at you and I see an adorable and beautiful guy."

"Are you sure you're looking at me?"

"I'm not interested in looking at anyone else but you." Junhoe hummed and kissed me, moving lower to press soft kisses against my chest.  
I let out soft moans, the warm feelings of his soft lips against my skin felt really good, but I don't want him to be so gentle like I'm about to break.  
I don't know if it's because he's trying to take his time or because he's worried he might hurt me. He should know he can't possibly hurt me.

"June..." I whined, trying to get his attention as I moved my fingers through his hair.  
He hummed in response, gently biting into my skin.

"Don't... You don't have to be so gentle..." I said.

He lifted his head to look at me. "Are you sure...? I mean... it's my first time so..."

"Look, it's also my first time. Yes, I'm sure."

Junhoe looked at me as if he's thinking about what I said.  
I understand he might be a bit more hesitant because for him it's his complete first time. I dated once or twice before being with him, and unlike Junhoe, I didn't try to hide who I am from anyone.  
But he has me. He shouldn't be worried. And if there's something Junhoe is unsure of, he has me for it.   
So I don't mind him being a bit more rough with me. I don't want him to overthink or be hesitant.

I pulled him for a kiss, slowly moving my hands over his back.  
"Just... Do whatever feels right to you..." I mumbled softly. "But don't act like I'm going to break..."

"Okay..." he said quietly as I felt his hands traveling up my waist.  
I smiled against his lips and kissed him again, feeling Junhoe kissing me back.

This really must be a dream. And I don't want to wake up from this one at all.

Junhoe pulled away to continue pressing kisses against my skin, only that now he was biting and sucking it slightly harsher than before.  
It's probably going to take him some time to get used to it, but as long as he's not being too gentle with me... I'm fine with that.

I felt my heart start beating faster when I felt one of his hands slowly pulling down my trainings.  
We did change clothes in front of each other in the rare times he stayed the night over. But this was completely different and I was freaking out on the inside.  
I was with Koo Junhoe. My biggest crush. And I'm going to have my first time with him.

If that wasn't a good enough reason to freak out, I don't know what is.

"I'm taking those off..." Junhoe mumbled against my skin, pressing a few soft kisses against my stomach as he pulled my pants lower and lower until he took them off.  
I instinctively closed my legs, making him chuckle.

"I didn't know you can be so shy, angel."

"Sh-Shut up..." I said, avoiding to look directly at him.  
I know I've been hoping to have my first time with Junhoe for a while, but now I can't help but feel a bit embarrassed.  
It's nothing like just having him kiss me, or cuddle with him in bed...

Not to say that this overconfident act of his always made me feel embarrassed. I need a minute.

Junhoe hummed softly, stroking my cheek before pressing kisses against my stomach and moving lower to one of my thighs as he started massaging the other.

"Fuck..." I moaned, closing my eyes to focus better on his touch. From where does he know to act like that?  
He does tease me a lot, but for a guy who was scared to admit he's gay... Junhoe sure knows enough.

Unintentionally, I spread my legs a bit, giving Junhoe the opportunity to start biting and sucking my inner thigh to leave marks there as well.  
His actions felt better than I imagined they would. I don't know how that's even possible, but so far I was definitely enjoying Junhoe's touch.

I gasped as he bit harder, his hand moving over the waistband of my boxers. Instinctively, I held into his hand to stop him from pulling them down as well.  
Junhoe chuckled softly against my skin before stopping his actions and looking at me.

"What is it, angel?"

I looked at him before looking away as I blushed. What is it? He's seriously going to ask me that?

"Didn't someone tell me not to act as if he's going to break...?"

I shivered as I heard Junhoe's voice close to my ear, moaning softly as he started pressing kisses against my neck. Hearing his husky voice so close to my ear...  
God, he's not making it any easier on me.

"Why are you so nervous...?" He whispered in my ear again. "I just want to satisfy my beautiful angel..."

Why?   
How can I not be nervous with him? He's literally killing me whenever he talks like this. It's so unfair.

"C'mon, angel..." Junhoe said softly, pressing gentle kisses against my shoulder as he made me let go of his hand.

"It's okay... Just tell me if you want me to stop..."

I shook my head.  
"No... don't stop... I don't want you to."

Junhoe looked at me and smiled before kissing me. "Then how about you help me and raise your hips a bit so I could take your boxers off?"

If I wasn't blushing before, I was definitely blushing at that. But all I did was nod and lift my hips as Junhoe kissed me again while pulling my boxers lower until he took them off.  
I covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting to look at Junhoe.

"Angel... look at me..." I heard him whispering in my ear before biting it, making me let out a moan.  
I let out another moan as I felt his hand lightly brushing my erection. This guy...  
He's definitely going to be the death of me one day.

"Angel," Junhoe called me again. "I'm not going to continue until you won't look at me. Your parents are gone for the weekend so I can take my time."

I didn't feel his touch anymore but I was too worried to look.  
All those times that I thought about having my first time with Junhoe didn't make me feel embarrassed because those were simply thoughts!  
He didn't actually see me completely undressed. Well, until now.

I decided to peek through my hands only to see Junhoe decided to use his time not only to take his own pants off as well, but also look through my nightstand at what I bought.  
God, I definitely can't do it!

I took my pillow to use it to cover my face instead. To see Junhoe completely naked...  
I mean, I wanted to see him like that. I fantasized about it a lot of times, but this isn't a fantasy.  
My heart was beating like crazy at this point.

Giving me less than a week to prepare for this isn't enough and I don't know what I'm going to do now.  
I don't want Junhoe to stop, I've been waiting for this for too long. But now I can't even look at him without thinking about what did I get myself into.

"Angel..." Junhoe said softly, slowly moving his hands over my thighs as he pressed kisses against my stomach. "You are honestly hurting me..."

"It isn't easy!" I whined.

"Let's start with you moving away this stupid pillow."

"No! I like this stupid pillow!"

"But it's making it impossible for me to see your beautiful face..." Junhoe sighed softly, his hands now moving over my waist.  
I gasped as he bit a spot just above my bellybutton.

"C'mon... Move the pillow away, angel, or I'll continue biting you until you'll finally do so." Junhoe hummed before biting into the same spot again and moving a bit lower to bite into my skin again and again and again.  
I let out soft moans, moving my legs in discomfort.

I sighed as I understood I can't keep hiding.   
So I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down and moved the pillow away to look at Junhoe.

"Finally." He said amused as he straightened himself.  
I couldn't help but stare at him, I think any shame I had left just got thrown out of the window. Why does he must look... so goddamn perfect?   
This is unfair.

Junhoe gently stroked my cheek and made me lift my chin a bit before kissing me, massaging my thighs as he made me spread my legs once again.  
"This is probably going to feel uncomfortable..."

"I know..." I mumbled against his lips. He kissed me again.  
  
"Tell me if I'm doing it wrong or it hurts you..."

I nodded, kissing him back. Not like I had any actual experience unlike what the rumors in school say about me.  
But I guess I did know enough. And I couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

But as soon as I paid my attention back to Junhoe who was busy pouring lube on his hand, I got distracted again by him.  
Screw my worries, how can a guy look so perfect like this?

He lifted one of my legs, pressing soft kisses against my thigh. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch as I moaned softly.   
This might not be the best...  
But it's definitely perfect for me just with the fact I have Junhoe with me. He has been trying so hard until he got comfortable enough with our relationship, so absolutely nothing can ruin this for me.

"Ready...?"

I nodded, moaning softly when I felt a finger gently rubbing my entrance before letting out a gasp as he pulled it in.  
"J-June..." I moaned his name as I decided to grab the pillow beneath me.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" He asked, pressing a few soft kisses against my neck.

"I'm... Give me a minute..." I mumbled, trying to adjust to this feeling. It felt really weird, but I wouldn't say it's unbearable. I just need a minute or two to get used to this.  
I can only guess how worse it's going to be later.  
  


"Okay..." I mumbled, feeling Junhoe kissing me softly before starting to move his finger inside of me.  
I let out another moan, arching my neck to let him press kisses along my neck and jawline. That actually wasn't too bad. Having the feeling of Junhoe's lips against my skin helped to distract my attention from the discomfort I was supposed to feel, but even without it, I didn't feel anything after a few minutes.

"I'm adding another..." Junhoe mumbled softly against my skin and I nodded, grabbing a bit tighter into my pillow just in case.  
But this time it didn't feel painful, it was still a bit weird but...

"June..." I moaned his name again, spreading my legs a bit.  
For a guy with no experience, he sure was careful enough that besides slight discomfort I didn't feel anything.

"Is it okay...?" He asked me and I nodded, asking for a kiss before he returned to create a few more marks over my chest as he slowly thrusted his fingers inside of me.  
I let out soft moans, arching my back a bit as I let go of the pillow. It really didn't feel bad. It was better than I expected and I'm not going to complain about it.  
  
"G-God..."

How is it possible that this guy actually makes me feel this good after he told me he doesn't have experience?  
I mean, it definitely could feel better. But for now, it wasn't bad at all.

When I felt another finger this time I simply moaned in pleasure, asking Junhoe to go deeper. He hesitated a bit but did as I asked him and fuck, that felt good.  
  
I moaned louder as he reached deeper, thrusting his fingers now faster than before.

"God... June..." I moaned in pleasure, asking him to go faster. This time he didn't hesitate and moved his fingers even faster inside of me.   
It didn't take long before I felt his fingers brush against a certain spot that made me moan louder in pleasure.

Junhoe slowed down a bit and I whined at that.  
"Why..."

"I... Just..." Junhoe mumbled before completely stopping his actions and pulling his fingers out. "I didn't expect that..."

I rolled my eyes before looking at him and pulling him for a kiss.   
"Well... You better not stop now..."

He nodded, kissing me softly before taking a small package, ripping it open. I watched Junhoe as he put the condom on before taking the lube bottle again.  
This will definitely feel uncomfortable. I just hope that like before, this feeling won't last long.

"Okay...?" Junhoe looked at me and I gave him a nod.   
I'm not stupid enough to back down from this now.

He leaned to kiss me so I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss as I felt him slowly thrusting in.  
That definitely was more uncomfortable than his fingers, but Junhoe tried his best to be careful and go slow, that after a bit I didn't feel anything.

"Does it hurt...?" Junhoe asked me as he pulled away from the kiss and I shook my head just to pull him in for another kiss.

I pulled away as I moaned in pleasure as he started to move. "Fuck..."

"Angel?"

"It feels good... Don't stop..." I warned him as I moaned, holding onto him.  
Junhoe didn't argue and gently held my hips to lift them, reaching deeper than before. I moaned in pleasure, closing my eyes.  
  
"Fuck...! June... faster..."  
  
It feels good. Junhoe really makes me feel good. Being with him now like this...   
I don't think I'd want anyone else instead of him.

I held tighter onto him as he thrusted faster and faster, making me moan loudly in pleasure.

  
"G-God...! June...!" I gasped.

I started to feel something warm, I think I'm close.  
Junhoe started again pressing kisses against my neck and shoulder, and this time I could hear him groaning softly as he continued thrusting inside of me.  
Having him make me feel this good and having his voice so close to my ear...

I'm definitely not going to last long before I lose it.   
I just hope I'm not the only one that feeling this good, I really hope Junhoe enjoying it as much as I do.

"Ju... Jun-ah...!" Before I could even tell Junhoe I'm about to cum, I suddenly let out a loud moan, cumming over myself and probably a bit over Junhoe as well.  
Junhoe hissed, grabbing tighter onto my waist as he thrusted another few times before I heard him let out a moan as well.

"Fuck..."

I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath as I dropped myself back down on my bed.  
My heart was beating too fast right now and I need at least five minutes before I can function again.

Junhoe slowly pulled out of me before pressing a few kisses against my stomach and resting his head against my chest. "I... Didn't think... Wow..."

I chuckled weakly at that as I closed my eyes. "Yeah... Wow..."

I felt his soft lips against my own, sloppily kissing me.

"I love you so much..." I mumbled against his lips, feeling Junhoe kissing me again.

"I love you, too..." he mumbled back, smiling as well.

I hummed, slowly moving my hands over his back. "We need a shower..."

"We probably do..." Junhoe said softly, kissing me again and again and I couldn't help but lazily kiss him back.

"C'mon June..." I said amused.  
He kissed me one more time before getting off my bed, throwing the used condom in the trash can before looking at me.  
Unlike before, I didn't try to grab something and hide. Probably because I felt too tired to even care about that or because I was looking back at him.

Junhoe smiled at me and reached out a hand to help get me off the bed but I whined at that, asking him to carry me instead.

"When did I ever say no to you, angel...?" Junhoe asked amused, lifting me to carry me to the bathroom.

I hummed, burying my face in his nape. There couldn't be anyone more perfect for me than him.  
Dating him was taking a risk. I know that.   
Junhoe didn't even like me back then and he could easily not develop any kind of feelings for me. It was pretty much a one sided relationship for a while.   
But now I have Junhoe and I love him so much. And he loves me too and I can't help but feel so happy.

He gently put me down to turn on the water in the shower, checking the temperature.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist as I leaned my head against his back, closing my eyes. Junhoe felt really warm...

I heard him chuckle as he took one of my hands in his and pressed a soft kiss against it.  
"Let's wash you, angel."

I simply hummed, pressing a soft kiss on the back of his neck before being dragged into the shower.  
Junhoe took it on himself to take the soap and start washing me, asking me if it hurts.  
I don't understand how he could possibly think he'd ever hurt me. So far Junhoe was really kind and gentle with me. And I liked it a lot.

I smiled as I felt him kissing me before washing the soap off my skin, his fingers gently moving over it. It felt so nice...  
Having Junhoe spoiling me like this will be the reason why I won't ever let him leave me. Who else will look after me like this?  
  
I looked at him as he was washing himself, shamelessly checking him as I bit my lower lip.  
Only a blind person wouldn't think Koo Junhoe is a really good looking guy. There's a reason why so many girls have a crush on him and especially why I had a crush on him for such a long time.  
He's too goddamn perfect. And seeing just how much in shape he was...

Well. Fuck.

I jumped in my place as Junhoe noticed I'm staring, smiling amused.  
I can't, even his smile is perfect. How can one guy be so perfect like this? This is unfair.

"Something interesting?" He asked me, finishing washing everything off.

Not interesting. Simply too fucking attractive.   
"Why must you be so hot." I whined.

Junhoe laughed at that, wrapping his arms around me. "And you're so adorable and I love you so much."  
He leaned down to kiss me before getting out of the shower, taking a big towel and wrapping it around me before taking another one to dry himself.

I held the towel around me as I looked at him, wondering to myself what did I do to deserve a guy like Koo Junhoe in my life. He's sometimes thanking me, but I don't understand why.  
It's not like I ever did something for him.

"Ready to go to bed?" Junhoe hummed, kissing me softly before lifting me again.  
He carried me back to my room, putting me down on the bed before opening my closet, taking out clothes for us. Since Junhoe slept here a few times I have some of his clothes in my closet now.   
Besides, sleeping with his shirts is so comfortable.

He took out two of his shirts and boxers for us placing them next to me before starting to dry me.   
I let him, closing my eyes to the touch. Even this felt really nice. Or maybe I was too tired to care.

I hummed as he brushed my hair away from my forehead, pressing a soft kiss against it before dressing me up.  
"Stop being so perfect..." I said, "I could never do the same for you..."

"I don't need you to." Junhoe chuckled. "You're more than enough."

He dressed up as well and lied down on the bed, opening his arms for me to cuddle with him.  
I wouldn't be the one who would say no to him so I instantly wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest as I felt him wrapping his arms around me.

"My adorable Jinhwan." He hummed, brushing my hair.

"My handsome Junhoe..." I said softly, feeling myself slowly falling asleep. When Junhoe is holding me like this and brushing my hair, I always end up falling asleep faster than usual.  
I hummed as his fingers brushed a certain spot, he knows exactly how to make me fall asleep quickly.

"Goodnight, angel..."

I mumbled back a quiet goodnight before I fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that's it.  
> I don't know if that's what you expected but that's the end.
> 
> I hope I'd be able to upload a new story by the end of this month or the beginning or the next year 😊


End file.
